Power Rangers: Olympian Force
by StarWriter0303
Summary: Within each of us lies the spirit of a god. Every 5,000 years Hades spirit chooses a host to take over to seek revenge against his brothers, who banished him to the underworld. Now 6 teens must work together to defeat him.
1. Chapter 1 Olympian Force Unites

A/N: I couldn't believe how many people entered a character. There were over 10 submissions! Sadly I can't use everyone. I ended up have to draw them randomly because I couldn't decide. Now if your character didn't get picked I'm really sorry, but there is a surprise. There is going to be a 7th ranger later, plus I hope to have every character make an appearance. All right here are the original 6 rangers, the 7 is going to be a surprise later. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I own Nathalie and the other OC are owned by their creators

* * *

><p><strong>Nathalie "Nat" Ramos- <strong>Red Ranger. Grade: Sophomore. Spirit: Artemis, goddess of the wilderness, hunt, animals, and health, associated with the moon. Zord: Deer. Special Powers: Animal Mimicry (Power to take on the ability of animals) and Accelerated Healing.

**Llewelyn "Lew" Cardiff- **Blue Ranger. Grade: Junior. Spirit: Hermes, god of travel, message, language, and athletics. Zord: Hawk. Special Powers: Teleportation and Superhuman tracking (of objects and humans).

**Charlotte "Charley" Valentine- **Yellow Ranger. Grade: Sophomore. Spirit: Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty, and desire. Zord: Dove. Special Powers: Force Fields and Empathy (to read/control others' emotions).

**Bryson "Bryce" Alexander- **Green Ranger. Grade: Senior. Spirit: Apollo, god of music, healing, and plague, associated with sun and light. Zord: Raven. Special Powers: Light Manipulation (Control/ absorbs light and can be used to burn things).

**Kennedi Casteel- **Orange Ranger. Grade: Junior. Spirit: Hestia, goddess of hearth, home, and cooking. Zord: Crane. Special Powers: Plant Manipulation (Control movement/growth of plants) and Memory Manipulation (erase or enhance memory of others).

**Jet Carson-** Black Ranger. Grade: Senior. Spirit: Ares, god of war, manly courage, and civil order. Zord: Vulture. Special Powers: Superhuman Strength and Superhuman Durability (higher resistance of damage before being injured).

* * *

><p><em>If you would've of told me last year that me ending up covered in food would've led to me and five others to become best friends and Power Rangers, I wouldn't have believed you. But isn't it funny how fate works out?—Nathalie Ramos, Red Spirit Ranger<em>

* * *

><p>A girl around the age of 16 sat alone at one of the many lunch tables in a high school cafeteria. On her lap rested a guitar and she had a notebook in front of her. She began to sing.<p>

_"Take what you want, steal my pride—_

She hit a wrong note, winced and tried again.

_"Steal my pride—pride,  
>Build me up or cut me down—to—size"<br>Shut me out but I'll just scream"_

Her voice squeaked on the last note. She coughed, and went on. _  
>"I'm only one voice in a million<br>But you ain't—ain't taking that from me (oh ooh)"_

She set her guitar down and scribbled something in her notebook. Once again, she strummed her guitar, frowning.

"Hey, Nat," another girl said to her, sitting down with three other girls. She had shoulder-length brown hair, shorter and darker than Nathalie's own, and hazel eyes. Both were about 5 foot 4, but the other girl was a year older.

"Hey, Kennedi," Nathalie said, with a slight French accent, before taking a bite of her apple.

"What'ya working on?" One of the other girls asked, taking Nathalie's song book.

"A new song," Nathalie replied, strumming once again. She hit a wrong note, and threw her hands up in the air with a cry of frustration.

"It's ok, you'll get it," Kennedi said, patting her back. Kennedi stood up. "I'm gonna go get my food now."

Just then, a group of senior jocks walked in, and sat down a few table away.

"Hey, Isaac," One of the boys said, "I dare you to go over there and dump your tray all over the foreign exchange student," He pointed at Nathalie.

"That's my sister!" Isaac protested, "No way—and she isn't a foreign exchange student. We moved here last year from France, remember, Zack?"

"Your sister, huh?" Zack said, quickly getting up. "If you don't want her lunch on her lap, you'd better move fast!"

"No!" Isaac yelled, chasing after him. "Nathalie!" He was too late. Zack had already dumped Nathalie's whole tray of food, plus her milk, over the younger girl.

"ZACK!" Nathalie screamed. She dripped from head to toe with food, and so did her guitar and notebook. She held the book out. "Look what you did!" She hastily grabbed her book bag and ran off to the bathroom.

"Eew, gross!" Zack called in a mocking voice, waving his hands around. By this time, Kennedi had returned.

"Good going Zack, "She said, before following after Nathalie, but she stopped at Isaac. "And you call yourself her brother," she snapped, before leaving.

"I tried!" Isaac protested after her, though he still looked slightly guilty.

* * *

><p>"Nat?" Kennedi asked, as she knocked on one of the bathroom stalls, "You in here?"<p>

"Yeah," Nathalie said, coming out of one of the stalls in gym clothes. "Zack better watch out."

"Don't do anything stupid," Kennedi warned.

"Who said it was going to be stupid?" Nat said, with a smile. "Come on." She pulled on Kennedi's arm.

"Wait!" Kennedi cried, "What's this?" She pulled an orange envelope off a mirror. Nathalie walked over and grabbed the red one taped beside it. Both were addressed to them.

"What's this?" The two asked at the same time, looking at each other.

* * *

><p>Just as Nathalie and Kennedi ran out of the cafeteria, a group of popular kids walked in.<p>

"Hey, what happened in here?" One of the girls asked another student. The girl was a sixteen-year-old blonde with sea blue eyes, wearing a yellow flower in her hair.

"Yeah, Zack dumped the French girl's lunch all over her," The other student replied, before going back to his friends.

"Hey, I'm going to see if she's OK," The girl said to one of her friends.

"Charley, she's not our problem," The other girl said, before walking away. Charley ignored her and followed Nathalie.

She walked into the bathroom just in time to see Nathalie and Kennedi pick up the envelopes. Charley ran out of the bathroom and backed up against the wall. She looked up, and taped to the ceiling was a yellow envelope. After jumping up a few times, she snatched it, and looked at her name, written neatly on the front.

* * *

><p>"So Bryce, are you ready for basketball season yet?" A boy asked, as he sat down next to an eighteen-year-old boy with shaggy black hair and hazel eyes.<p>

"Oh yeah!" Bryce shouts, while high fiving his friend. Just then, a few tables away, they heard someone yell "Zack!" They boys looked over, and saw a girl dressed in red dripping wet with food. Bryce's friend started cracking up.

"Hey, dude," Bryce protested, "That's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" His friend said, still laughing.

"Sometimes you can be such a jerk," Bryce said, standing up to throw his food away. Taped to the trash can was a green envelope with his name on it. Carefully, he ripped it off before looking around the room.

* * *

><p>"Zack!" A boy's voice yelled. Zack turned around, and there stood a tall brunet, glaring at him.<p>

"Oh great," Zack snickered. "What do you want?"

"You, to apologize to Nathalie," The boy snapped.

"No way, Jet," Zack laughed.

"You're gonna regret that," Jet said.

"Oh, like I'm scared of you," Zack mocked, but then Jet's fist slammed into his nose. Pulling his hand back from his nose, Zack looked at the blood on his fingers, growled and quickly ran to the bathroom.

"Jet!" A girl yelled, storming over to him. She was obviously his sister, and looked almost identical to him except for her shoulder-length black hair. "Why do you always have to be the hero? You don't need to fight to solve a problem."

"Sorry, Tina, I just can't stand Zack," Jet replied, sitting down with his sister.

"That doesn't mean you have to fight. There are better ways to solve problems," Tina replied, standing up. Jet sighed and set his head down on the table. He looked up again, and in front of him lay a black envelope. "Jet Carson" was scribbled on the back in white marker.

"What the…?" He asked, as he picked it up.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lew! Check out the fight over there," A boy said, as he sat down next to a boy currently reading a comic book.<p>

"What are they fighting about?" Lew asked, in his Welsh accent, without looking up from his comic book.

"Do you remember Nathalie?" He asked, and Lew nodded. "Well, Zack dumped his tray of food all over her, and then Jet went up and punched him." He said.

"Good, Zack deserved that," Lew said with a smile, and stood up.

"Where are you going?" The boy asked.

"To thank Jet for doing my job for me," Lew said. He headed for Jet, but the other boy left before Lew could reach him. Looking around the cafeteria, Lew heads into the hallway and looks around. As he turns around to re-enter the cafeteria, he finds a blue envelope taped to the door knob. Peeling it off, he finds his name scribbled on the back.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Lew called into the dark school gym. "Anyone here?" He turned his head and saw five others walk out of the shadows.<p>

"So, you got a letter too?" Nathalie asked.

"Yeah, it said to come here after school," Lew said. "Do you know why?"

"No clue," Kennedi replied.

"I do!" A voice breaks in. They turned their heads to see a woman in her mid-thirties walk out of the darkness. She has long red hair, that was braided back.

"Who are you?" Bryce asked.

"I am one of the twelve Titans, Phoebe. I am the Titan of 'bright' intellect and prophecy."

"A Titan? Like in Greek mythology?" asked Jet as he crossed his arms.

"Yes. I was sent by Zeus to find the six chosen ones," Phoebe said.

"Zeus, Titans, and chosen ones? What does this have to do with us?" Charley asked.

"I cannot say here. We must go somewhere private," Phoebe said, walking up to one of the brick walls. She glanced back at them. "Are you coming?"

"Look, I have no idea who you are, but what you've said is just a bunch of hogwash," Bryce said.

"We don't even know you," Kennedi added.

"The world is in grave danger. Without you, your world will be destroyed," Phoebe replied.

"I'm out of here," Jet said, and all of the others followed him but Nathalie.

"Nat, are you coming?" Kennedi asked.

"I believe her," Nathalie said, looking at Phoebe.

"What?" Lew asked.

"I don't know, I just do," Nathalie paused, "Please just trust me,"

"Ah, what the heck," Charley said, as she stepped forward with Nathalie.

"Count me in!" Lew added.

"Us too," Kennedi said, as the rest of them joined Nathalie.

"I hope you know what you are doing Nat," Bryce said, and Nathalie nodded. The six of them walked to Phoebe, who reached out and touched the wall. A portal opened up, and Phoebe turned around to them.

"Come on, then," She said, as she stepped through.

"Let's do this," Nathalie said, as they followed her.

Once through the portal, they all looked around, amazed. The room looked like a marble Greek temple. Around the room sat various computers and monitors, and in the center was a big round table with six chairs around it. In front of each chair was a colored symbol. Red, blue, yellow, green, orange, and black.

"Where are we?" Kennedi asked, as she walked around.

"We are in a different dimension," Phoebe said, and she motioned for them each to take a seat at the table. Nathalie sat in front of the red symbol, Kennedi the orange, Jet the black, Charley the yellow, Lew the blue, and Bryce the green.

"So, why do you need us?" Jet asked.

"Over millions of years ago, Zeus and Poseidon set their brother Hades over the underworld. Hades was furious, and promised he would seek revenge. He found a way to leave his body in the underworld and select a host body every 5,000 years, locking the host's spirit away. He uses the body and unlocks the demons of the underworld to help him. It has now been 5,000 years since his last attempt, and I am afraid that he will once again seek revenge," Phoebe said.

"So how do we fit into this?" Charley asked.

"Within each human lies the spirit of a Greek god. You six have all been chosen to unleash that spirit and save the world," Phoebe said.

"Us? But we're just normal teens," Kennedi protested.

"No, you're not, you're anything but that. Each of you has the mental and physical capability to hold the power," Phoebe said, as she held out six coins. "These coins unleash your spirit and allow you to morph into Spirit Storm Rangers."

"A Power Ranger?" Lew asked, amazed. "Like in comics and on the news?"

"Yes, you six are the chosen Power Rangers. Will you do it?" Phoebe asked.

"I will," Nathalie said first, standing up.

"Me too," Kennedi said, standing with her friend.

"I'll do anything to keep our world safe," Charley added.

"Ah, what the heck," Jet said, as he stood up.

"Us too," Bryce and Lew said together.

"Once you accept, there is no turning back." Phoebe warned, and they all nodded, "All of you stand over here." Phoebe said, leading them to a set of colored circles on the floor.

"Jet, you have the spirit of Ares, god of war, manly courage, and civil order. You are the Black Ranger, and will command the Vulture Zord. You now have the power of superhuman strength and superhuman durability, "Phoebe said, before moving over to Kennedi.

"Kennedi, you have the spirit of Hestia, goddess of hearth, home, and cooking. You are the Orange Ranger, and will command the Crane Zord. You now possess the power of plant manipulation and memory manipulation."

"Bryce, you have the spirit of Apollo, god of music, healing, and plague. You are the Green Ranger, and will command the Raven zord. You will now possess the power of light manipulation."

"Charley, you have the spirit of Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty, and desire. You are the Yellow Ranger, and will command the Dove Zord. You will now have the power to create force fields and of empathy."

"Llewelyn, yours is the spirit of Hermes, god of travel, message, language, and athletics. You are the Blue Ranger, and will command the Hawk Zord. You have the power of teleportation and superhuman tracking."

"Lastly, Nathalie, yours is the spirit of Artemis, goddess of the wilderness, hunt, animals, and health. You are the Red Ranger and will command the Deer Zord. You possess the power of animal mimicry and accelerated healing."

Phoebe backed away to face all of the Rangers.

"May the power protect you against your fight against Hades." Phoebe said, as a watch, in each of their Ranger colors, materialized on each of their wrists. Where the face of a clock normally is rests a small power disc, with pictures of each of their Zords engraved on it.


	2. Chapter 2 Orange with Doubt

**An Olympian Legacy**

**Chapter 3 Orange with Doubt **

**A/N – Sorry guys for the wait on this chapter. Some things came up and with winter break coming up, my teachers feel that it is ok to give out a lot of projects/homework. Yeah, some of them are really crazy. That's what I get for being in a private school. Anyways, just a heads up, I will be on Hiatus until January 20th, so sadly not many updates. I may try to update a few times, but no guarantees. Normally, I don't start a new story then all of a sudden go on Hiatus. Sorry about that.**

**_ara74_**** – Sorry for the long wait. I am so glad to hear that you are enjoying the story. Here's a new chapter, I hope you'll love. Thanks so much for reviewing. **

**Disclamer – I don't own Power Rangers, but I own Nathalie and the other Olympian Rangers belong to their creators.**

**Special thanks to _Michelle the Editor_ for Beta Reading – You truly are an amazing writer and Beta Reader. I can't wait to work with you some more in the future!**

* * *

><p>"It's time!" A deep voice roared through the underworld. All the Daemons and ghosts drifting through the shadowy depths paused. Up out of a rusty old box,rose a ghostly man in his forties. "We have waited long enough! Our chance to rule the world is here! This time the six chosen ones won't stand a chance!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Charley shouted to Bryce and Jet, waving and running up to them. "Have you guys found anything yet?" They were currently standing in the middle of Olympia Heights, their California coastline hometown.<p>

"Nope," Jet said in frustration, kicking a rock.

"How we even supposed to know who has spirit in them?" Bryce asked, as he stopped walking to face the others.

"Phoebe said we would know when we saw him," Natalie said, as she suddenly came up from behind them. A burst of wind blew her hair into her face.

"What?" Bryce exclaimed, looking over his shoulder. "Where'd you come from?"

"I used cheetah-level speed," Nathalie said casually, as they started walking again.

"How?" Charley asked, startled.

"I just mimicked a cheetah," Nathalie shrugged. They all walked on, looking out for anything suspicious.

"Anything?" Bryce asked, as Lew teleported in and Kennedi walked up to them.

"Nada," Lew said, and Kennedi just shook her head no.

"Oh no," Kennedi mumbled, glancing over her shoulder, "Here comes trouble."

"Hey!" Zack yelled, as he ran to catch up to them.

"What do you want now?" Nathalie asked, crossing her arms, "Didn't you humiliate me enough last time?"

"Not here for you, Little Red," Zack said, and turned to Jet. "Jet, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"So talk," Jet replied, folding his arms.

"Nah, come over here," Zack said, starting towards a nearby building. Jet looked after him for a moment. Then he shrugged and followed the other boy.

"What?" Jet asked, as he stopped by the wall. Zack was leaning against a dusty window.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," he said. Jet was taken off guard.

"How do I know you really mean it?" He demanded.

"I don't. You seriously fell for that?" Zack laughed. "Come on, I knew you were an idiot, but really!"

Jet lunged towards him, but Zack ducked at the last second, and Jet's hand went through the window. The crash of glass got his friends' attention. They charged over as Jet yanked his arm back out and clutched it to his chest.

"What's the matter, Jet? Allergic to broken glass?" Zack taunted, beginning to back away.

"I can't believe I actually thought there was some good in you!" Kennedi shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see how you have any friends," Charley said. "You're just a bully."

"Someone needs to teach you a lesson!" Jet shouted, and lunged for the bully. Lew stopped him.

"I've got this one," he said, and swinging around, Lew punched Zack in the eye. "Don't ever hurt my friends again, or otherwise you'll have more than just a black eye."

No longer laughing, Zack walked away and sat down by the water fountain.

"Guys," Jet hissed, and the others went to his aid. His hand and wrist were gashed and bleeding.

"We need to get him to the doctor right away," Charley said, inspecting his arm. Just then, their morphers went off.

"I'll take Jet to the doctor," Kennedi said. "I'll get to you guys as fast as I can." Nodding, Nathalie and the other Rangers charged off.

"I'm so stupid," Jet hissed through his teeth.

"He tricked you, it wasn't your fault," Kennedi replied, helping him start towards the hospital.

"I don't need your help," Jet growled. "You go with them."

"No, I think I'll do a lot more good over here," Kennedi replied. Jet gave her a confused look. "Come on, we need to get you to the hospital."

As Jet and Kennedi hurried in the other direction, Zack got up off the side of the fountain.

"Your turn next, Welshie," he muttered, touching his swelling black eye. Then a sudden pain shot through his head, and he clutched it with a startled cry. Once the pain subsided, he released his head, and his eyes flashed a deep red. He smiled evilly at the departing Rangers, before turning around and walking away.

* * *

><p>"You cannot use your powers whenever you feel like it," Phoebe said, walking in front of the line of Rangers. Jet was absent, at the hospital with his family. Phoebe's black boots clacked on the floor, and her white almost knee-length dress swished. Her red braid of hair swung down her back as she walked. "Using your powers can lead to civilians finding out that you are Rangers. Your job is to protect the civilians, not play superheroes."<p>

"We thought that if by using our powers, we could find Hades's spirit faster," Kennedi replied.

"You may have been using them to find the spirit, but you were using them frivolously," Phoebe said sternly. "You're not always going to have these powers, so use them wisely while you can. Once you return the morphers, you're also returning the powers. Your Olympian spirits will always be with you, but not their powers."

She walked over to one of the tables, and came back with a large metal case. Opening it up, she revealed six different weapons to the Rangers. "Right now we're one Ranger short, but that doesn't mean we can't still work."

* * *

><p>"You all need to be able to work with your Olympian weapon," Phoebe said as she walked behind each of the Rangers. They were in a wide training room, each practicing on a target dummy shaped like a Daemon.<p>

Phoebe stopped behind the morphed Charley first, who held a small, yellowy blaster. Raising the weapon and closing one eye, she focused on the target. The bullet hit the bulls-eye in the dummy's chest dead center.

"Good job," Phoebe said as she moved onto Lew, who held a massive hammer. The Blue Ranger ran towards a dummy that stood twenty feet away. As he got closer, he swung back, then slammed the dummy right off its stand with a loud thwack.

"Very good," Phoebe said. "A bit of advice: the closer you get, the more power will come from your swing." Lew nodded, and Phoebe moved onto Kennedi.

Kennedi held a pair of dull orange twin daggers. Carefully running forward, she sliced through the dummy with one hand. Passing it, she turned and hurled the other dagger, which landed in the dummy's leg. Phoebe carefully pulled the dagger out and handed it to Kennedi.

"Slow down a bit," she commented.

"Sorry, I just want to make sure I'm ready," Kennedi said. "I don't have as much fighting experience as the others."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. You aren't a chosen one because of your fighting skills. You're a chosen one because of your heart," Phoebe said, putting a hand on Kennedi's shoulder. "You'll do fine. I know you will." Phoebe advanced to Bryce, and Kennedi looked from the daggers to the practice dummy. Heaving a sigh, the Orange Ranger backed up and flipped the daggers.

"Heart, huh?" She muttered, and threw one dagger. It bounced off the Daemon dummy's shoulder and fell to the ground with a thunk. Coming forward, Kennedi took it up again. "Heart doesn't make the monster explode."

Bryce gave his long, curving sword a whirl, and leaped forward to start hacking at his practice dummy. Phoebe nodded approvingly, and looked to Nathalie. Three red arrows already stuck out of her practice dummy's body, and Nathalie was aiming a fourth. Just as she released the bowstring, an alarm began to sound.

Quickly, Phoebe ran over to one of the monitors, with the others right behind her. Upon the screen is a map of the city. Swiftly, Phoebe reaches forward and touches the monitor, and the image zooms in until it reveals a monster attacking Olympia Heights.

"Downtown's under attack," Phoebe said. The others nodded and backed up. Stepping forward, Nathalie took charge.

"Ready?" She asked, and they all nodded.

"Spirit Storm, Olympian form!" They all shouted together. While saying this, their arms first go up on the right side of their head. Then, their right arm extends forward and their left hand goes across their body. They finish with both of their hands together and their right hand pressing down on the face of their morpher.

"With the spirit of Artemis, Red Olympian Ranger!" Nathalie exclaimed. Jumping high up into the air she lands down into a thick forest. As her suit appears on her body, you can see the full moon even with her.

"With the spirit of Hermes, Blue Olympian Ranger!" Lew shouted, while posing. Jumping up, high into the clouds, Lew's body is replaced with the Blue Ranger suit.

"With the spirit of Aphrodite, Yellow Olympian Ranger!" Charley shouted. As her ranger suit materializes on her, she is standing on the top of the ocean at sunset, making the water yellow and pink.

"With the spirit of Apollo, Green Olympian Ranger!" Bryce yelled. Landing on top of a mountain, the sun is high in the air as his ranger suit appears on his body.

"With the spirit of Hestia, Orange Olympian Ranger!" Kennedi finished. Lastly Kennedi appears out in the middle of a wide open field. The wind causes her hair to blow, as her ranger suit appears on her body.

"Olympian Rangers unite!" They all said together, before teleporting into town.

* * *

><p>"Stop right there, Daemon!" Charley yelled. Slowly, the Daemon turned around. The right side of her body was white, and the left black like her long, silky hair. Her black-and-white dress revealed her knees in the front and flowed down her back. A black-and-white sword was belted to her waist.<p>

"I am Melinoe," She roared, "One of the goddesses that roam the underworld, sent to destroy you by Hades!" Drawing her sword, she aimed it at the Rangers. "Who shall be my first victim?"

"Spirit Hammer!" Lew shouted, as he pulled back his hammer. Running forward, he swung it, knocking Melinoe's sword aside. Teleporting himself above her, he struck down on her, and she fell to the ground.

Just as she stood up, Melinoe cried out in pain and looked down at her side. Sticking out of a rip in her dress was an orange dagger. She yanked it out, whirled on Kennedi and struck her in the side with her sword. Kennedi fell, and Melinoe pressed her sword against Kennedi's neck.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a Ranger," the Daemon growled. Just as the Daemon was about to strike, a laser hit her from the side, causing Melinoe to lose her balance. The smoke blew away to reveal Charley and her blaster.

Seeing Melinoe's distraction, Bryce drew his sword. Running forward from the other direction, he hit Melinoe in the back, just as Nathalie fired an arrow at the Daemon from the rear. Fed up, Melinoe grabbed her sword and threw it at Bryce. The Green Ranger braced himself for the hit, but it never came. Charley leaped in front of him, putting up a force field put up to protect them, and the sword bounced off.

Kennedi scrambled away, panting. "I can't do this," she gasped. Nobody could hear her over the sound of the fighting. Then, behind the explosions, she heard a cough.

"Help me," she heard faintly, and turned around to find the voice. She soon spotted a small girl, trapped beneath a piece of a fallen building. She was crying and coughing uncontrollably, covered in soot. Kennedi leapt up, forgetting all about her problems.

"Don't worry sweetie," Kennedi called, "I'm going to get you out of there!" Carefully, Kennedi tried to lift the piece of concrete, but it was too heavy. Looking around for an idea, Kennedi suddenly remembered her abilities, and crouched down on the ground. Putting her palm to the ground and closing her eyes, she focused all of her energy on her surroundings. All of a sudden, vines burst through the pavement and lifted the chunk of debris into the air. Springing up, Kennedi reached under and grabbed the little girl. She was coughing uncontrollably, and there were several burns scattered across her body.

"You're," The girl choked, "Hero." Looking around, Kennedi spotted a cluster of ambulances on the edges of the battlefield.

"Please, help me!" She shouted. A paramedic rushed over to Kennedi, and dropped down beside her.

"Looks like smoke inhalation," the paramedic said after a moment. Carefully, Kennedi handed the girl over to the paramedic.

"Thank you," The small girl coughed, as the paramedic took her away.

Kennedi ran back over to the others, just as they finished off Melinoe. The monster staggered back and exploded, and the Rangers struck a pose. But just as they thought it was over, Melinoe grew to the size of a skyscraper.

"Why can't anything ever be easy?" Lew whined as Melinoe towered above them.

"Call upon your Zords." Phoebe's voice came through Nathalie's morpher.

"Deer Zord!" Nathalie cried, leaping into the air. The Zords all emerge from behind one of the nearby mountains and the Crane and Hawk Zords emerge from the ocean. The Vulture Zord stays perched on the top of the mountain, though.

"Hawk Zord!" Lew yelled.

"Crane Zord!" Kennedi shouted.

"Raven Zord!" Bryce cried.

"Dove Zord!" Charley exclaimed, the last to enter her Zord.

"This is so cool!" Kennedi commented, as she looked around her Zord. There was one seat in the cockpit, and a steering control like those in airplanes.

"There's too many buttons," Charley exclaimed, as she looked at the controls.

"What do we do now?" Bryce asked, bewildered.

"Normally you would combine the Zords, but without the Vulture Zord, that isn't possible," Phoebe's voice said through the speakers.

"So what do we do now?" Lew asked.

"Work together," Phoebe replied simply.

"Incoming!" Charley shouted as her Dove Zord shot lasers at Melinoe. Swinging her sword, Melinoe knocked Charley's Zord to the ground.

Together, Nathalie and Lew came at Melinoe from the sides, causing her to spin around as their wings and horns slammed into her. Kennedi's Crane Zord swooped in and picked up Melinoe's sword as she dropped it.

All five of the Zords swooped in, and together they sent five multicolored blasts at Melinoe. Crying out in pain, Melinoe staggered back, lightning rippling across her body. Together, the bird Zords flew off into the sky and the Deer Zord ran under them, as Melinoe exploded behind them.

* * *

><p>Hearing a soft knock at his hospital door room, Jet looked up to see Lew, Nathalie, Charley, Kennedi, and Bryce walk in.<p>

"Hey guys," He said, sitting up. His hand and arm were bandaged up so tightly that he could barely wiggle his fingers.

"How ya feeling?" Kennedi asked, as she helped Jet sit up.

"I've been better," Jet replied.

"So, when are they letting you out of here?" Bryce asked, sitting on the end of the bed.

"Hopefully soon," Jet said, "I got six stitches, and they were a little worried about glass in the wounds. They want to keep me overnight for observation."

"We missed you yesterday in battle," Charley said.

"I saw it on TV. You guys were all over the news," Jet said, as he turns the TV on. Sure enough, clips of the fight from yesterday were still playing. Reaching over to the nightstand, Jet grabbed the newspaper, which also had a photo of the Rangers on the cover. "Look at this," he said, as he flipped the paper over.

On the other side of the paper, in the lower corner, was a brief story for a missing person. Lew took the paper.

"It's Zack," He said, handing the paper over to Nathalie.

"He disappeared right after we saw him last," Jet said.

"And not too long after that, the first Daemon showed up," Bryce said, standing up.

"You guys don't think that Hades took Zack as a host, do you?" Kennedi asked.

"Look at the facts—they all match up. We see him, he disappears, and then two hours later, a Daemon appears," Jet said.

"It's a possibility," Nathalie said thoughtfully, sitting in a chair.

* * *

><p><strong> Some fun facts on this chapter<strong> – the morphing call was inspired by Power Rangers Ninja Storm and the moves for the morphing call came from Power Rangers Dino Thunder, with a few tweaks.


	3. Chapter 3 The Fallen Maiden

A/N - I am back! Sorry if you thought I fell off the face of the Earth. Things came up and I was unable to type this story. Anyways I hope to get regular updates started soon. Also recently I've started co-writing with Tay-Tay-Tiger45 on her A Samurai Legacy. Please go check it out, it might be something you enjoy. Also in a few days the title will be changed to **Power Rangers Olympian Force**

Disclaimer - I do not under any circumstances own Power Ranger (Not even at the end of the world, sadly) However, I do own Nathalie and the computer at which I type this chapter on

* * *

><p><strong>The Fallen Maiden<strong>

"Persephone!" Hades' voice boomed through his underworld palace. He sat on his throne, in the center of a large open room.

"Yes, Master," Persephone said, as she bowed down in front of blonde hair fell from her face, shadowing her eyes.

Standing up, Hades walked over to her. He bent down and placed his hand under her chin, so she looked him directly in the eye.

"I think it's time to shake some things up for the Rangers. Melinoe has failed me, and I think it's time to step up our game. I want you to bring me Medusa. Tell her if she wants her opportunity to be beautiful again, she will do as she's told. The Olympian Force may have won the first battle, but I'm sure Phoebe has already told them that the war has only just started."

He stood up, and returned to his chair. Persephone's heels clicked as she spun on her feet and left the throne room.

* * *

><p>Jet's head shot up from his calculus book, as he heard the door to the classroom open. He looked up to see a petite brunette walk in. Her feet squeaked on the polished floor.<p>

"Is this room 2-205?" She asked, looking up from her schedule.

"Yes, and you would be?" Mrs. Moore, the calculus teacher, asked.

"Melody."

"Alright, why don't you sit down between Jet Carson and Abby Ford," Mrs. Moore said, pointing towards the back of the room.

As Melody walked to the back of the room, she tripped on the leg of a desk. All of her papers spilled to the floor, but before she could fall, a hand closed over her wrist.

"Are you okay?" Jet asked, as he picked up some of her papers and helped her up.

"Yeah, I just tripped. Thanks," She said, as Jet handed her the papers back.

"Jet." He held his hand out.

"Melody." She shook his hand before sitting down. Tucking a curl behind her ear, she started to jot down the notes on the board.

After an hour passed, everyone stood up as the bell rang. As Jet headed for the door, Melody reached out and stopped him.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but would you mind showing me where my next class is?"

"Um," he said, as he looked at the clock, "I guess. Let me just stop at my locker."

Together they walked down the hall to Jet's locker. He opened it and started to throw books out of his backpack.

"Hey, Jet, Phoebe wanted—" Nathalie stopped, seeing Melody standing there. "Ah, sorry. I'm Nathalie and you are?" She held her hand out.

"Melody." Nathalie's eyes fell upon the green metal bracelet on Melody's wrist, and a cold shock shot through her body. Engraved into the metal where hundreds of intertwining snakes. As Melody let go, Nathalie broke out of her daze, shook it off, and turned to Jet.

"Can you meet me and the others after school at three?" She rubbed her morpher. It was their code for meeting at Ops when others were around.

"Alright," He said, as he shut his locker, "I'll pass it on."

"Thanks. It was nice meeting you," Nathalie said to Melody, and walked away in the other direction.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Melody asked, as she and Jet moved on.

"Nathalie? No," Jet laughed. "We're just friends. She's in the same club as me, and she was just telling me we had a meeting. What's your next hour?"

"Anatomy with Mr. Smith."

"Alright, just go down this hallway and turn right. It will be the first room on the left."

"Thanks." Melody headed off.

"Who was that?" A voice said from behind Jet.

"Tina!" Jet exclaimed, jumping at his twin's voice.

"Sorry," She said, matching Jet's pace, "But who was she?"

"Melody, a new girl. She was in calculus with me; I was just showing her the way to her next class." They entered their own classroom.

"Sure," Tina said, as she sat down next to him.

* * *

><p>"Phoebe, are you sure you don't know anything?" Nathalie asked, turning away from her monitor.<p>

"I can't recall anything like that," Phoebe replied, stepping away from the giant bookshelf she was rummaging through.

"It was made of metal and it was really cold. There were thousands of snakes engraved on it." Nathalie skimmed through the databases.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a regular bracelet?" Phoebe sat down beside the Red Ranger.

"Maybe, I'm just losing it," Nathalie groaned, resting her head in her hands. Phoebe was silent for a moment.

"I don't think so. Hades just hasn't ever played anything like this before, that's all. Normally I don't condone this, but if you truly believe something is up, you could bring it down here and I could scan it for any daemon readings."

"I'll see what I can do," Nathalie said, grabbing her backpack and guitar case. "I'd better get back to class." Standing up she walked back through to the portal into the mortal realm.

Nathalie came through the empty gymn into the hall. Strangely, it was also empty. So were the grounds.

"Crap, crap, crap." Nathalie ran outside to the music campus on the other side of school. Her heavy guitar slowed her down. "Super speed would really come in handy right about now." She checked her watch. Picking up her pace, Nathalie forgot to watch where she was going and ran straight into someone. They both fell.

"Ouch," Nathalie groaned, rolling to her side. As she looked over, she saw something shiny in the grass. It was Melody's bracelet. Nathalie grabbed it and hid it behind her back as she stood up.

"Are you ok?" Nathalie asked, crouching down next to Melody. Melody's back was to her, and the other girl had curled up into a ball. Then Nathalie saw a snake in the grass by Melody's head, and jumped back. "M-M-Melody?"

When Melody's head snapped around, her face was no longer smooth, but covered in wrinkles. She looked thousands of years older. Her raven hair was transformed into a nest of hissing snakes. Melody's eyes meet Nathalie's as the girl turned to stone.

"Pesky Red Ranger," Medusa's voice rang out, as she circled Nathalie. "Sticking your nose into other's business sure didn't lead you any good." She reached forward and grabbed her bracelet out of Nathalie's stone hand. Unlike Nathalie, the bracelet hadn't changed. "Now, what should I do with you?" She slid the bracelet back on, transforming back into the gorgeous Melody. With a snap of her fingers, both Nathalie and she disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," Bryce said, as he sat down next to Charley, Kennedi, Lew, and Jet.<p>

"Has anyone seen Nathalie?" Charley asked, taking a bite of her salad.

"That reminds me," Jet said, "I saw her this morning and she said we had to meet at Ops after school."

"Can I get a pass?" Bryce asked. "I have basketball, and if I miss another practice, Coach will kill me."

"We all had to give up things when we became Rangers, Bryce. You knew that when you joined," Kennedi said.

"Yeah I know." He took a sip of water. The Green Ranger spat it out when he saw Melody walking past.

"Eew," Charley complained, as she wiped the water off, "Bryce! That's gross!"

"Sorry, but who's the new girl?" He handed her some napkins.

"That's Melody," Lew said, without looking up from his wrestling magazine. "She was in my Anatomy class this morning."

"What does this have to do with spitting up water?" Charley asked, dabbing herself dry. "At least my script is dry."

"I knew there was a new girl. I just never expected her to be so gorgeous," Bryce said, starting to grin.

"Well, what did you expected her to be? Ugly?" Kennedi asked, raising a brow.

"No, but it's like she unnaturally pretty. It's kind of creepy." Bryce stopped talking.

"Hey," Melody asked, as she came up from behind Jet, "Is this seat taken?"

"No go ahead," Jet said, and she sat down.

"Thanks, I'm still trying to work my way around." She pulled a notebook out.

"Oh, Melody, this is Kennedi, Bryce, Lew, and Charley." Jet pointed to each teen in turn.

"Hi," Charley said, before going back to her script.

"Are you in theater?" Melody asked, nodding towards the script.

"Yes. Tryouts for the fall musical are coming up soon. If you're interested, I could get ahold of a script for tryouts for you."

"I'm good." Melody turned to Jet. "So, I was wondering if could show me around town after school? Maybe three?"

"He would love to," Kennedi said, before Jet could answer.

"Kennedi!" Jet snapped.

"Zip it," She said to him, turning to Melody, "As I said, he would love to." Just as she spoke, that the high pitch beep from their morphers rang through the cafeteria.

"What was that?" Melody asked, looking around.

"Just my watch," Lew said, standing up. "It's a reminder for us that we have a somewhere to be." The others got up.

"I guess I will see you later," Jet said, before follwing the others. Melody smiled and waved goodbye.

"Bryce here," Bryce said into his morpher, as they snuck out of the cafeteria and into an empty hallway.

"I need you guys at Ops right away," Phoebe's panicky voice rang through the speaker.

"On it," Kennedi answered, as they headed towards the gym.

"Shoot," Charley said, as she peeked into the gym, "There's a class going on there's no way we can get in through there now."

"Come on, we'll have to go in through this way then," Lew said, leading them over to the wall outside the gym. He was the first one to step through the portal, and the others followed one by one.

Just as Charley vanished into the portal, Melody stepped out of the shadows down the hall. She had seen everything. She smirked.

* * *

><p>Trivia: Abby Ford was a character summited by FireSlayerSongtress23<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 The Sweet Sounds of Melody

A/N - Thanks for all the reviews. I hope to start updating this story every Friday. I hope you enjoy this :)

Disclaimer - I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

><p>The Sweet Sounds of Melody?<p>

"What's going on?" Kennedi asked, as she sat down in front of her station in Ops. The other Rangers got into their seats, and turned to Phoebe.

"Nathalie's signal has disappeared. I can't find it on the map" Phoebe stood at the head of the table, leaning on it for support.

"What do you think happened?" Charley asked, sitting up.

"I'm not sure, but I was able to access some security footage from the school's main system." Phoebe turned around, and walked over to the touch screen monitor. She zoomed in on a clip. "This was right after she saw me." The clip played, showing Nathalie running to class. Phoebe paused the screen as Nathalie was knocked to ground by an invisible force.

"There's nothing there," Bryce said.

"Just watch," Phoebe said, fast forwarding the tape. She paused as Nathalie was turned into stone.

"What just happened?" Jet asked.

"I think we may be dealing with Medusa," Phoebe said, sitting down at the head of the table. She opened up an old, dusty book.

"Medusa?" Bryce asked, leaning over to see the illustrations. "The Gorgon who had snakes for hair?"

"Thousands of years ago, Medusa was cursed by Athena because she was caught with Poseidon in Athena's temple, and changed into the monster you know today. If you look into her eyes you would be turned to stone."

"Why can't we see her on the screen?" Kennedi asked.

"That's the part I can't figure out. Daemons should appear on the screen. She must have some type of protection spell."

"Wait," Charley interrupted. "If we have Medusa loose in the city, shouldn't we see more statues around?"

"We would, unless Medusa is trying to hide," Phoebe said.

"And what about Nathalie?" Bryce asked.

"I have a bad feeling Medusa took her to the underworld," Phoebe admitted, closing the book.

* * *

><p>"Medusa!" Hades' voice boomed, as the Daemon entered his throne room. She was still disguised as Melody."Progress report." He leaned back in his chair.<p>

"Not only have I found out where their base is, but I have also brought back a prize for you." Medusa snapped her fingers, and Nathalie appeared next to her. She was still frozen in stone. "Let me introduce you to Nathalie Ramos, Red Olympian Ranger,"

"Well done." Hades clapped as he stood up. He walked down the five steps and over to Nathalie. Slowly, he circled her, smiling.

"One wrong move though—" Hades said, "—Well let's just say you'll no longer be in one piece. You better not fail this time."

* * *

><p>"We have to do something!" Jet leaped to his feet.<p>

"Yeah," Charley agreed, clenching her fists. "Let's go down into the underworld and search for Nathalie."

"Because you are not immortal, there is a price to pay when entering," Phoebe said.

"A price?" Kennedi asked.

"The underworld is full of tricks and monsters. No ordinary mortal could survive twenty minutes down there."

"But we have the gods on our side," Lew said. "Wouldn't that do anything?"

"Unless you have the spirit of Hades, your god would be no help down there."

"Then how do we save Nathalie?" Jet asked.

"I'm going to go down there," Phoebe said, standing up.

"Phoebe, are you sure? We have our morphers, we would be fine," Kennedi said.

"Sadly, your morphers would work down there. As for myself, I am the Titan of intellect and prophecy. I am immortal. I've guided the Olympian Rangers for thousands of years. I will survive."

"Thousands of years?" Bryce cocked his head to one side. "But you look so young."

"That's what being immortal does to you," Phoebe laughed.

Suddenly the loud alarms blared through Ops. All of the Rangers, and Phoebe, rushed over to the monitors.

"There's nothing there," Lew said, after a moment.

"Wait!" Charley shouted, pointing at the monitor. "Right there," On the screen, a five-year-old boy turned to stone, along with his mother.

"That's definitely Medusa," Jet said, glaring.

"She's on the east side," Kennedi said, looking at the coordinates at the bottom of the screen.

"Go," Phoebe commanded. They all took a few steps back from the monitors.

"Ready?" Lew shouted.

"Ready!"

"Olympian Force! Protectors of Earth!" They shouted, morphing.

"As swift as Hermes!" Lew shouted. "Blue Olympian Ranger!"

"As graceful as Aphrodite!" Charley yelled, posing."Yellow Olympian Ranger!"

"As clever as Apollo!" Bryce cried. "Green Olympian Ranger!"

"As elegant as Hestia!" Kennedi exclaimed, posing. "Orange Olympian Ranger!"

"As cunning as Ares!" Jet finished. "Black Olympian Ranger!"

"Hurry!" Phoebe shouted, "Medusa's on the move! I'll transport you there; it will be much faster." As the Titan typed in a few coordinates, each Ranger vanished into thin air.

Phoebe's heels clicked as she walked over to a large glass case, containing hundreds of different colored vials. Each was carefully labeled in Ancient Greek. As Phoebe reached the case, she bent down. She looked into a small eye scanner, and a purple light glowed. After five seconds, there was a click as the case unlocked.

Opening the case, Phoebe's eye's fell on a small clear red vial. There was a pop as she pulled the cork out. Her nose wrinkled as she took a small whiff: it smelled like sour milk, thousands of years past its expiration date. Carefully, she placed the cork back in, and tucked the vial into one of the pockets on her belt. Then she walked over to one of the far walls and pulled a long silver sword down. Slowly and carefully, she belted the sword on, and crossed back to the monitors.

"Contact Zeus." She said into the system.

"Phoebe," The god said, in a rumbling baritone, as he appeared on the screen. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I wish to seek entrance into the Underworld. Our Red Ranger was kidnapped by Medusa."

Zeus turned around and looked at some of the other gods and goddesses behind him. After a mumbled conversation too low for a mortal ear to pick up, he turned back around.

"We give you twenty-four hours," Zeus said. "After that, the Red Ranger will not be granted re-entry to Earth."

"That's all I need." Phoebe said, standing up straighter.

"Please bring her back." Artemis said, appearing next to Zeus. The moon goddess's robe glinted silver as she moved.

"I don't plan on coming back without her." Zeus nodded. Then the screen went dark.

Crossing the room again, Phoebe pulled a small gold sphere off a shelf. The various symbols of the Greek deities wrapped around its outside. Slowly, she unscrewed the top half. As soon as it came off, the inside glowed faintly.

"Please work," Phoebe begged, as she closed her eyes. She reached into the sphere, and pulled out a small handful of flashing silver powder.

"As commanded by Zeus himself, I seek entrance to the underworld. By the power of the gods and with this key, Underworld accept me for twenty-four hours," Phoebe chanted in Greek, as she sprinkled the powder around in a circle. As she completed the circle, a purple ring of light extended up from the ground. "Thank you." Phoebe stepped through.

* * *

><p>"Remember, don't look into her eyes," Kennedi said, as they materialized in the city.<p>

"Don't worry," Jet said. "I'm perfectly happy with my body as-is."

"Ah, five kids in spandex. How wonderful!" A voice rang out from behind them. The Rangers froze.

"D-Don't t-turn around," Charley stuttered.

"I didn't plan on it," Lew said. Slowly, Medusa walked up to them. Her shoes clicked on the concrete.

"You know," she said, "I thought this was going to be difficult, but after I tricked your Red Ranger for Hades—" She laughed. "—Well, now I'm not so worried."

"On the count of three we turn around." Jet said.

"Are you crazy!" Kennedi shouted, "We'll get tuned to stone!"

"Wait," Lew said, closing his eyes, "Medusa to the right. Charley now!"

Just as he said that, Medusa attacked Charley from the side. But, before Medusa could get a hit on the yellow ranger, Charley pulled her blaster out and fired, without looking. The blast only hit Medusa's wrist.

"Wait! Guys—" Charley said, "—My force field should protect us from Medusa. She shouldn't be able to turn us to stone." A yellow field extended out from Charley and surrounded around the rangers.

"So," Bryce said, "Who wants to test this theory?"

"Nose goes!" Jet said, touching his nose.

"Fine," Kennedi said, being the last one to do it, "I'll do it." Shaking, Kennedi turned around.

Just as Charley predicted, Kennedi didn't turn to stone. Kennedi released the breath she was holding.

"I'm fine guys."

"Not for long!" Medusa said, pulling a small hand gun out. As she fired, the bullets bounced off the force field.

"Guys!" Charley shouted, "I can't hold this for much long."

"Just hold on," Lew said. He paused, thinking, "Charley try using your blaster again. Maybe she can't hit us, but we could hit her."

Charley re pulled out her small yellow blaster and fired. Unlike Medusa's gun, her blast went through the force field and hit the Daemon.

"We may not be able to use our swords, but we could still get hits using our powers." Kennedi said. She summoned a bunch of green vines to surround Medusa.

"Good thinking." Jet said. He grabbed a nearby boulder and through it at Medusa.

Before it could hit Medusa, the Daemon broke through the vines and blasted the boulder to pieces.

"My turn!" Charley said. Concentrating on Medusa's mind, she forced the Daemon to feel as if she was burning.

Medusa cried out in pain, and fell to her knees. She had her head tucked in.

Lew teleported out of the force field and appeared behind the Daemon. He pulled his sword out of its slot. As he swung down to hit her, she disappeared.

"Damn it." Jet said, as he walked over to Lew.

Charley released her force field, and she demorphed from the power loss.

"Are you OK?" Kennedi asked, helping her up.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Let's go back to base and see if we can find out more about Medusa." Lew said, as he and the boys walked over.

"I'll check all the databases," Charley said.

"Hey!" Kennedi said to Jet, "Weren't you supposed to be on a date?"

"I forgot." He said, hitting his forehead.

"You go. I think we have this covered." Lew said.

"We'll call you if we find out anything else." Bryce said.

"Alright." Jet said. After checking if the cost was clear, he demorphed. The other rangers teleported back to base.

"I'm screwed." Jet ran towards the school. When he reached their school's park, he saw Melody sitting on one of the blue benches.

"Sorry, I'm late." Jet said, as he jogged over.

"It's fine." Melody was awkwardly holding her wrist.

"What happened?" He took her wrist.

"I'm fine." Melody snapped, pulling her wrist back, wincing.

"It doesn't look like it," Jet said, taking her wrist back, "Did you burn yourself?"

"In food and nutrition, I burnt myself cooking. Cooking and I don't mix."

"You should get this checked out." Jet said.

"I'll live. Why don't we go now?" Melody said.

"Alright," They got up, "I know the best place to eat."

* * *

><p>Phoebe flinched, as she heard a crash from behind her. Phoebe looked behind her only to nothing. Carefully she kept moving down through Hades' palace.<p>

"Keep moving!" A voice boomed. There was a faint sound of chains being dragged.

Phoebe rushed over and hid behind a large crate. She peeked over to see a large Daemon pushing a small weaker Daemon along.

The small Daemon had chains tied around its ankles and her clothes her torn and tattered. She could have passed off as a human if it wasn't for her face being half mutated and her arms were covered with scales. The scales were a light pinkish color that could easily be passed off as skin from far away. As for her face, one half was covered in bright red spots and a yellow star was engraved on her other cheek.

She cried out in pain as the larger Daemon pushed her down.

"Get up!" He shouted to her. She pushed herself up, only to fall back down.

Frustrated, the Daemon grabbed a hold of her chains and dragged her into the throne room where Hades and Persephone were. Phoebe quietly followed them, while staying hidden.

Hades stood up and walked over to the female Daemon.

"So you lied and failed me," He said, as he towered above her, "You know what happens to people like you?"

"Hades, please don't." Persephone begged.

"You have no say in this," He snapped, "As for you, I give you sentence to Tartarus." Snapping his fingers the female Daemon disappeared.

Phoebe, from where she was hiding, lost her balance and fell out into the open.

"Ah, Phoebe. Here for your Red Ranger?"

"I'm bringing her back one way or another." Phoebe said.

"What, like you did with Allison?" Hades asked, "If I remember correctly that didn't work out so well last time."

"Don't test me!" Phoebe shouted, drawing her sword.


	5. Chapter 5 An Act of Kindness

A/N - Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. Here is the next chapter for you all.

Disclaimer - I do not own power rangers

* * *

><p>"Do you like it?" Jet asked. Melody hadn't touched her food yet, unlike Jet who was almost finished, besides a few French fries. They were seated in a booth at a popular restaurant. Many of the students from school either hung out there after school or worked there. Bryce's mother was the head chef there.<p>

"I guess I just wasn't so hungry."

"You should have just said so."

"Hi, Jet. How was the food?" Mrs. Cambridge asked, as she walked up to them

"Delicious as always." Jet said, patting his stomach.

"Great. Have you seen Bryce? I might him to watch Alyson for me tonight." She asked.

"He's at school right now," Jet said. "They're working on a project. I was going to head over there after this."

"Let me get some food for them. I bet they're hungry." Mrs. Cambridge said.

"Thanks. Could you get our bill from Emma? We need to get going."

"It's on the house. Let me just get the food for you." Mrs. Cambridge walked away.

"She's really nice." Melody said.

"Yeah, she's Bryce's mother. She used to be in the military, but quit after she had Bryce's little sister Ally."

"Here you go," Mrs. Cambridge returned with a few boxes of food. "Have a good night."

"I'll see you around." Jet said to Melody. They were outside of the restaurant and the sky was beginning to darken.

"Alright," Melody walked away, after she gave Jet a hug. She smiled. "Sooner than you think." She mumbled.

"Hey guys, I've got some food. Courtesy of Mrs. Cambridge." Jet said, placing the food down on the table in the center of Ops.

"Great!" Charley said, getting up from the computer. "I'm starving."

"Me too." Lew said, placing a book down.

"Remind me to thank my mom later." Bryce pulled a cheese burger out of the box.

"Any luck on how we can defeat Medusa?" Jet asked, sitting down.

"Look at this," Kennedi said, setting a book down. "In one of the ancient Greek stories it was said Medusa was killed by Perseus. Perseus was armed with Hermes scythe and the shield of Athena. That's what we'll need."

"Let me see that," Jet said, grabbing the book from Kennedi. "I think I've seen these before," Jet stood up and walked over to the weapon case. "Here." He pointed through the glass.

The others got up and walked over.

"A match." Lew said, after examining the items behind the case.

"It's locked though." Charley said, after trying to open the case.

"Damn it Phoebe. She's too smart for her own good." Jet said.

"Look right here. It's a hand scanner," Kennedi said. She placed her hand on the scanner. It popped right open. "Bingo!" She cheered.

"We're one step closer." Bryce said, grabbing the shield.

"Look at all of this stuff," Lew said, pulling Artemis' bow out. "It looks just like Nathalie's."

"Speaking of Nathalie, any news about her and Phoebe?" Jet asked.

"I've tried to contact Phoebe but the signal doesn't reach the underworld. I just get static." Charley said.

"We'll try again tomorrow," Lew said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's getting late. I think we've done enough for tonight. We need to have all our strength if we want to defeat Medusa."

"See you guys later." Charley said, after shutting the computer down.

Kennedi and Lew where cleaning the table off.

"I better get going too," Jet said, as he grabbed his backpack. "Knowing Tina, she is going to freak because I'm not home."

"See you." Kennedi said, throwing empty boxes into the trash.

"Hey, Tina." Jet said. He walked over to his bed and placed his backpack down. Tina was seated on her bed. There were about six beds in the room. Each belonged to a different kid who lived in the foster house.

"Where were you today?" She asked, looking up from her book.

"I was showing the new girl around town, and then I had to work on a project at school." Jet laid down.

"She seems nice," Tina said. She set her book down on her nightstand. "I think you forgot something though."

"What?" He asked, sitting up.

"Think. What day is it?"

"Tuesday." Jet said.

"Yes, what Tuesday though is it to be more specific?" Tina crossed her arms.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Tina, it slipped my mind." Jet got up to sit next to her.

"We've been going out to eat on the second Tuesday since forever. What's been going on? You don't ever talk to me anymore."

"I can't say. I'm really sorry." Jet said.

"You disappear for long periods of time. I don't get it. What's going on?" She asked.

"I really wish I could tell you. I need to trust me on this. It's for your own protection."

"Jet what happened to being family. You're all I have left." Tina said.

"Trust me. You aren't losing me any time soon." Jet hugged Tina.

Phoebe's sword clashed with Hades.

"Why don't you ever give up? Good always wins!" Phoebe shouted, above the sound of the swords.

"One of these times evil will win." He said, hitting Phoebe in the stomach. She fell back towards the ground. The impact caused her white dress to stain red with blood. She rolled over and groaned in pain.

Hades walked over and stepped on her wrist, cracking it. He bent down and placed the sword against her neck.

"You're worthless. Once you're gone, those pathetic rangers will be like little lost puppies." Hades put more pressure on the sword, cutting it deeper into her throat.

Phoebe started to cough up blood furiously from the sword she took to the stomach. Not being able to take much more, Phoebe pushed Hades off her with her feet. He fell into one of the marble columns and caused a large crack. Phoebe was at his side in an instant. This time it was her sword against his neck.

"I'm immortal. You can't kill me." He smiled.

"Well, we might be here for a while because so am I." Phoebe said, putting pressure on his neck.

Persephone jumped up from her throne and pulled a small star dagger out of her pocket. She took careful aim before she threw it towards the two immortals. The dagger hit Hades' dead on. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his body slummed down.

Phoebe got up shocked, and walked over to Persephone.

"You helped me. Why?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm on the Gods' side. I don't wish to be down here. If I had my way I would be up at Olympus with my mother," Persephone said, as she pulled the dagger out of Hades. She put in back in her pocket. "He'll wake up in ten minutes, so you'll have to hurry."

"Thank you. What you have done for me, is un-repayable." Phoebe said, before she took off down the hall way to find Nathalie. She found Nathalie in a hall of other statues.

"Two minutes left." Phoebe said, getting nervous. She pulled out the gold sphere and grabbed a handful of the dust. "Time to go home." The two disappeared and teleported back to Ops.

Phoebe walked over to the monitor to see the Ranger struggling to fight Medusa. They had the shield and scythe with them, but they were struggling without the Red Ranger.

Phoebe popped the cork out of a red vial. She walked over to Nathalie.

"Sorry, about this." She said, pouring the contents on Nathalie. From the head down, Nathalie returned to normal.

"Eew," Nathalie groaned. "What is that revolting smell?" She leaned down and smelt her shirt. Her nose wrinkled at the smell.

"Please explain to me what's going on. I can't remember anything." Nathalie begged.

"Medusa turned you to stone and took you to the underworld." Phoebe said. She put her sword back in the case.

"Why do I have a bad headache then?" Nathalie groaned, rubbing her head.

"It's will go away in time. The pressure down in the underworld is much great than it is on Earth. That's a common side effect to those who do return back alive."

"Can you de-brief me?" Nathalie asked, as she walked towards the monitor. The other rangers where fighting Medusa.

"They're down town," Phoebe said, looking at the coordinates. "Hurry they need you. I finish when you get back."

"Hey!" A voice shouted. "Nobody gets away with turning me to stone!"

"Nathalie!" Kennedi shouted, from where she was dealing some Dwellers, the foot soldiers to the Daemons. She knocked two out with a tornado kick.

"Olympian Force! Protectors of Earth!" Nathalie shouted, morhing.

"As skillful as Artemis, Red Olympian Ranger!" Nathalie pulled out her bow, and took a shot at the unsuspecting Medusa. Medusa turned around to find her attacker, only to see no one.

"What?" Medusa asked. She then took a hit to the back that pushed her forward. She fell to the ground, face down.

Standing above her was Nathalie, with her Olympian Sword drawn.

"You are going to pay." Nathalie said, as she held her sword to the back of Medusa's head.

"Nathalie! Catch!" Jet shouted, throwing Hermes scythe to Nathalie.

"Any last words Medusa, or should I say Melody." Nathalie asked, holding the scythe to Medusa's neck.

Medusa flipped around. She hoped to catch sight of Nathalie, but again Nathalie was gone.

"Up here!" Nathalie shouted from the tree. She pulled out her bow, and took another shot at Medusa. It hit Medusa right in the heart.

Nathalie again, ran behind Medusa. This time she held Medusa against the tree.

"Not this time." Nathalie said, tightening her grip. She reached down and grabbed the scythe. This time though, she cut Medusa's head clean off her shoulders.

Nathalie held Medusa's head by her hair, and her body slummed to the ground against the tree.

"Does anyone have the Asclepius Cube?" Nathalie shouted.

Bryce finished up the last of his Dwellers along with Charley. Kennedi threw her Hestia dagger at a suspecting Dweller, destroying it.

"Here." Lew said, tossing Nathalie a cube. He had just cut the head off his foot soldier.

The cube appeared to be your average Rubics cube, except this one was only silver. Nathalie pressed one of the center squares, causing the top to come off. She held it up to Medusa's head and it sucked it right in along with the rest of Medusa's body. She placed the top back on, sealing Medusa off from Earth.

Looking around, Nathalie saw some of the town's people had started to come out from hiding.

"Come on let's clean this up later." Nathalie said to the others. Lew threw the last soldier to the side.

"I got us." Lew said, teleportation the rangers back to Ops. They all powered down.

"Here," Nathalie said, giving Phoebe the cub. "I do not, want to see her again."

Phoebe laughed, and placed the cube in the vault. Over 100 more cubes where locked away already.

"Did you say something about Melody to Medusa?" Charley asked.

"Melody was Medusa," Nathalie said, rubbing her templates. "Uh, my head still kills. I think I'm going to go take a shower." She smelt herself.

"Wait!" Jet said, grabbing Kennedi. "You made me go on a date with Medusa!" The others couldn't hold in their giggles.

"This isn't funny!" Jet shouted. Even Phoebe was laughing.

"Yeah," Kennedi laughed, patting his back. "Sorry about that." The others keep laughing.

Trivia – the name of the Asclepius Cube came from Asclepius, the god of healing.

The waitress at the beginning, Emma was one of the rangers submitted to me.

The name of the foot soldiers, Dwellers was supposed to originally be Deep Dwellers but got cut down to just Dwellers.


	6. Chapter 6 A Harpy

A/N – Super sorry for the really long wait on this. A lot came up and I was never home until like about 10 at night so I was never able to write. But now with summer on the way chapters will be coming more frequent soon. Thank you so much to all of my reviewers.

Disclaimer – I do not own power ranger nor do I own Greek mythology.

* * *

><p>Nathalie sat at a large black piano, in a rather small recording room. The room was decked out with microphones and other musical instruments of all sizes. Guitars lined the wall, along with a drum set, and a few jazz instruments as well. The room was overall very neat besides a light blue lacrosse stick, yellow rubber ball and a pair of blue cleats.<p>

A black piano was pulled into the center of the room, and a microphone was set up next to it.

Nathalie sat on the shinny bench as her delicate fingers gracefully danced along the keys.

"Nat!" Isaac yelled, opening the door. The sudden burst of the door caused Nathalie's hand to slip.

"What?" She asked irritated, throwing her hands into the air.

"It's time to go," Isaac said, desperately tapping his silver watch.

"Do I have to?" Nathalie groaned, throwing her head back. "Can't you cover for me? Say I'm sick or something?"

"We have to do this for dad," He started to leave the recording room, but stopped at the door. "I think you're forgetting something," He pointed to her bare feet.

"Ah, it's better than those death traps that mum calls heels," Nathalie said, slowing walking around Isaac out of the room.

* * *

><p>Nathalie sat at a dinner table surrounded by her family, and other employees of her father in a large dining hall.<p>

Unlike everyone else, Nathalie sat with her back slouched and her arms crossed. Every once in awhile, she would roll her eyes at someone who said something annoying or stupid.

Mr. Ramos tapped the edge of his wine glass. "Alright everyone, can I have your attention?" Mr. Ramos asked standing up. "I have called each of you here tonight to advise you of some of our upcoming events,"

Mr. Ramos' boss stood up. "Because of our success full year, we will be hosting the Autumn Ball," She said, smiling.

Everyone clapped except for Nathalie who groaned. Isaac bent over and pinched Nathalie's wrist.

"Ouch!" She cried, slapping him back.

"Quit the attitude."

"You're not my mother," Nathalie pointed. "Do you really want to be in a stuffy room all night, with a bunch of spoiled rich city folks? I sure don't."

Nathalie stood up and started to leave, but her mother grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"

Nathalie yanked her arm back. "I need some air."

Nathalie pushed the doors to the hall open and sprinted outside. She walked down a few steps before sitting down.

Isaac came out a few moments later and walked over to Nathalie. "Nathalie?"

"What?" She snapped, whipping her head around.

"You need to quit the attitude," He paused and sat down next to her. "What is going on?"

"I'm fine, ok. I'm just sick of having to act like someone I'm not. I hate dresses," Nathalie tugged on her dresses. "I would rather be home playing outside or in the recording studio. I'm not a girly girl like Charley. I'm not popular. I get picked on. I don't hang out with people like that!" Nathalie pointed towards the hall. "Have you heard those girls?" Nathalie asked. "Oh my goodness, my daddy just like took away my credit card. I will like totally die," Nathalie said mocking.

"They're not like that," Isaac said.

Nathalie raised an eye brow. "That's because you aren't forced to hang out with them. Mom's been crawling on me all night. Sit up straight, do this, do that."

Isaac stood up. "Come back in soon."

* * *

><p>"So, what's going on in Nathalie land?" Bryce asked, as Nathalie sat down. The others were already seated around the lunch table.<p>

"Don't antagonize me," Nathalie said, blowing her brown hair out of her face. Bags outlined her eyes and pieces of her hair stuck out in unnatural ways.

"Bad night?" Kennedi asked. She reached over and tried to fix some of Nathalie's hair. "Did you even brush your hair this morning?"

Nathalie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I had to sit around with a bunch of rich snotty kids again last night for my father. And yes, I did brush my hair."

"Hey, I would give anything to have your life. You get to go to a bunch of fancy parties and balls," Charley said, without looking up from her scrip.

Nathalie picked at her salad. "What is the play this year?" She asked, nodding towards the script

"West Side Story," Charley said. "I want to get the role of Maria."

"Alright," Bryce said, grabbing every one's attention. "I say in honor of our one month of being, you know what, we all go out and party on Saturday."

"I'm in," Jet said.

"It will be good to get out of the house," Lew agreed.

"Sounds fun," Kennedi said, looking at Charley. Charley nodded. "We're in."

"Ah, I can't," Nathalie said. "At least, not this weekend. I have to go to some stupid Autumn Ball."

"You get to go to the Autumn Ball?" Kennedi asked, surprised.

"Yeah, but I don't get what is so special. It's just a bunch of stuck up people in dresses and suits."

"It's the greatest party of the year. Only certain people can get in. I have always wanted to go ever since I was a little girl," Charley said. "You could say it was for royalty, if we had some."

"I got an idea, why don't you go for her Charley," Lew jokingly said.

"It's a good idea, but my mom keeps an eye on me at all times. Plus, you're a blonde and look nothing like me," Nathalie sighed.

"Maybe we can do something next week?" Jet suggested.

"I say we go camping in the forest!" Bryce excitedly said.

"But, the forest around here is haunted," Kennedi said.

"Remember last year? Max went into the forest and never came back out," Lew said.

"Who's Max?" Nathalie asked.

"My point exactly," Lew said, tapping his pencil.

"You guys are a bunch of wimps," Jet said. "I'm in."

* * *

><p>Nathalie held her drink, as hundreds of people danced on the floor. The loud upbeat music, pounded through the hall. Thousands of white light hung from the ceiling. Areas around the bar where plastered with the strong bitter smell of alcohol. But other than that, the room smelled of rich perfumes and colognes that made Nathalie's nose wrinkle.<p>

Nathalie's mom came up from behind her and grabbed her wrist. "What is this ugly thing? Take it off," She held Nathalie's Morpher up.

Nathalie hastily pulled her arm back. "Nothing," She pulled her jacket sleeve down to cover it.

"Nathalie Sylvia Ramos, give me!" Her mom held her arm out.

Nathalie unclasped her Morpher and handed it over hesitantly.

Mrs. Ramos put it in her purse. "You can have it back later."

Nathalie stomped her foot and groaned. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"Can this night get any more boring?" Charley groaned, leaning back in her chair in front of the monitor in Ops.<p>

"Why don't you train?" Kennedi asked, flipping her dagger over in her hand.

Lew and Bryce where sparing while Jet sat back and watched.

"I guess," Charley said, grabbing her blaster. She walked over to the target range. Closing one eye she took aim, and hit the dummy on the left shoulder.

Phoebe was next to her with a bow in her hands.

"You shoot?" Charley asked, surprised.

"It's been a few years," Phoebe said, pulling the string back. Releasing the string the arrow flew right towards the dummies heart.

"Sure doesn't seem it."

Jet stood up and yawned. "I think I'm going home for the night," Just as he walked to the portal the sirens went off. "Or not."

"Daemon! Downtown at the Robert J. Hall," Kennedi said.

"Not so boring now is it?" Bryce said, patting Charley on the back.

"Hey, isn't that where the Autumn Ball is?" Lew asked, receiving a nod back.

"Let's get going."

"Olympian Force! Protectors of Earth!"

* * *

><p>Nathalie hugged her black leather jacket closer to her body as a cold gust of the autumn wind sent chills down her back.<p>

In the distance lights hazed the night sky, blocking many of the stars from view. On top of that, the soft hum of the music from the ball added to the normally quiet city at this time of night

A sudden burst of loud screams, that had become quite common, disturbed the somewhat silence.

Nathalie's head snapped back. Out of habit she reached for her morphed on her wrist, only to find it missing.

"Crap!" She muttered under her breath. After taking a quick peek around, Nathalie disappeared into the night back towards the source of the screams, the Autumn Ball.

She stopped abruptly as she neared the doors. Her hair whipped around her face from the sudden deceleration. She tucked the lose piece of her brown hair behind her ear before emerging from behind the ally.

A massive group of people rushed out of the door from the hall. Too many people were coming out that way, so entrance through the door wasn't an option for the red ranger. Instead she spotted a nearby window only about five feet up. Nathalie was still small enough to squeeze through it.

After losing her heels, she carefully placed her left foot onto a small rock before hoisting herself up and into the hall.

When she jumped down, her landing wasn't so graceful and she landed with a loud thud. After brushing herself off, she stood up into the empty hall.

Nathalie sprinted down the hall until she reached the now somewhat empty dance floor. The only people in the room were the other rangers, along with about fifty guests. One of the fifty guest included Nathalie's mother. They were all crowded in the corner by about ten Dwellers. Kennedi and Lew stood between the Dwellers and the guest as protection. Meanwhile the other rangers each had their own set of Dweller.

Nathalie pinched her nose as it got a whiff of the most revolting smell. The smell was emitted from the Daemon in the center of the hall.

The Daemon had the complexion of a bird. Instead of feet, it's talon like claws gripped the dance floor and where arms should have been where two large feather covered wings. Her silvery hair shimmered as the light from the moon reflected off of it. On top of that her face represented that of an old ugly women.

"I am Harpy!" the winged Daemon shouted, "Warrior of the almighty Hades himself," She flexed her great wings out. "And I am here to blow your world away.

"In your dreams!" Charley shouted, pushing away from the Dweller that had her pushed up against the wall. Throwing the Dweller to the side she rushed over to the civilians and placed a forced field between them and the Daemon. "Go!" she shouted to Kennedi and Lew. "I can hold them off for now."

The two nodded before sprinting towards Harpy.

"Hey ugly!" Kennedi shouted. "I think you're looking a tad too green today!"

Suddenly a large vine busted through the glass window splattering glass across the floor before making its way to around Harpy's waist. The vine lifted Harpy up and smashed her against the ceiling before dropping her back on the floor and retreating back out the wind.

Harpy groaned as she stood up, gripping her left wing that was bent crocked. Using her one good wing, she spotted Nathalie who was crouched behind a table and sent a large gust her way.

The wind flipped the table over and caused Nathalie to fly back into the far wall. Nathalie gripped her side as she tried to stand up, but failed.

Kennedi who saw the red ranger get pushed back, rushed over to her leader's side.

"What are you doing?" She asked, in a hushed voice.

"Trying to help, what does it look like," She groaned.

"Where is your morpher?" Kennedi asked, seeing the bare wrist.

"My mother took it," Nathalie said, looking over her shoulder where Charley was helping the last of the civilians out of the room, Nathalie's mother included.

"Do you know where it is?"

"Probably in her purse, somewhere in the mess of this room," Scattered around the room where various items that were left behind in the scramble to get out of the room, and one of them included Nathalie's mom's purse.

"Lew are you busy?" Kennedi asked into her ear piece.

"What's up?" he asked, knocking two Dwellers heads together before finally pushing them out the broken window.

"I need you to find Nathalie's morpher. It's in her mom's purse, somewhere in this mess."

"Let me see," Lew said, as he round house kicked a Dweller straight in the gut. His eyes scanned the room under his blue helmet in an unnatural speed. "South entrance, under a flipped red and black table. Two chairs are in front of the table. One is undisturbed but the other is on its side. About twenty paces east from the stage."

"I got it!" Bryce said, as he ease dropped into the conversation. He front flipped over a Dweller before landing by the stage. Quickly he found the table and flipped it right side up. Right as Lew said, the purse was there. Carefully he dug through the purse before finally pulling out the red ranger's morpher.

"Here I can take it to her," Lew said, startling Bryce from behind because of teleporting across the room.

"Give me a heart attack why don't you," Bryce said, giving Lew the morpher who then teleported across the room.

"Go help Jet," Lew advised to Kennedi, who took off running towards Jet who was taking on Harpy. "Morph up." Lew handed the wrist watch over to Nathalie.

Nathalie looked towards where Charley had been, to see the area already abandon and all the civilians gone from the hall. Charley had joined Bryce on finishing off the last of the Dwellers.

"Olympian Force, Protectors of Earth!" Nathalie shouted, going through the now very familiar movements. A red spandex now protected her body, instead of her pale delicate skin. "As skillful as Artemis, Red Olympian Ranger!"

Nathalie stretched her hand outward and called her bow. Gracefully, she pulled the string back and pushed the release sending the arrow hurdling towards Harpy. The arrow finally stopped as it struck the Daemon in her right eye, barely missing Jet.

"Hey!" he shouted back. "Be careful would ya?"

"Sorry," She muttered into her ear piece, before surround the now distracted Harpy who was desperately trying to pull out the arrow, but had no luck.

"How about a word from the wise," Phoebe asked through the ear piece, as she paced back and forth in the base. "Combine your weapons together to create the Irenic Blaster."

Each of them grabbed their Olympian Strike weapons and threw them into the air, where they all magnetically rearranged themselves into a long blaster type weapon.

"Ready? Fire!" Nathalie shouted, as an arrow surrounded by the six ranger colors blasted out of their weapons. The arrow struck Harpy in the heart, followed by the six individual blast from each rangers color.

The rangers turned around as Harpy exploded. But just as all the monsters have done in the past, Harpy grew to the size of a skyscraper.

"Let's finishes this because I am missing some valuable sleep time." Jet joked.

"Deer Zord!"

"Hawk Zord!"

"Dove Zord!"

"Raven Zord!"

"Crane Zord!"

"Vulture Zord!"

"High Irenic Megazord!" They all shouted as each of their individual Zords combined.

"You might have won once, but one win is all you'll get!" Harpy shouted, spreading her wings back and sending a very strong gust of wind.

The Irenic Megazord tried to push forward towards Harpy but the wind was just too strong, and ended up pushing the rangers onto their back.

"How can we beat something when we can't even stand up?" Bryce asked, as the Megazord tried to stand up, failing.

"We don't," Nathalie said, as a smile crossed her face.

"We don't win?" Kennedi asked. "Not us, we never give up. We don't lose, we can do this."

"No," Nathalie fixed. "I didn't mean we don't win, we just don't stand up." Nathalie reached forward and tightened her grip on her steering wheel. "Harpy likes being high, so let's change the field. Let's stay low."

"The fog!" Charley pointed out. A thick haze of fog covered the city as the sun started to rise above the horizon.

The Megazord slowly army crawled toward Harpy under the cover of the haze.

"Where are you pesky rangers?" Harpy asked, swinging her claws through the fog. But, with no avail, the fog quickly replaced itself.

"High Irenic Blaster!" The rangers all shouted. "Fire!"

Quickly, just like before, an arrow shot up out of the fog and hit Harpy straight on. The ranger's Megazord stood up out of the cover of the fog, as Harpy exploded into the distance as the sun rose higher up.

* * *

><p>"One more down," Nathalie said, as she placed Harpy in the volt where about five other Daemons were from their past victories. Two who which included Medusa and Melinoe. "But a bunch more to go," Nathalie sighed as she rubbed her eyes.<p>

"I think I could sleep for a hundred years," Charley said, as she lifted her head up from the ranger command controls. Both Jet and Bryce were asleep and snoring. Lew yawned, before standing up and stretching.

"What time is it?" Kennedi asked, getting up from the somewhat comfortable couch.

"Six," Nathalie yawned. "I'm gonna head home. We all should. We are going to have to do a lot of explaining to our parents," Nathalie walked over to the portal. "See ya," She half waved and yawned.

"Don't forget your shoes," Charley said, as she tossed Nathalie's heels over to her.

"If my mom asked, Harpy took them," Nathalie said, tossing them into the trash can as she left.

The Yellow Ranger just shook her head chuckling, before walking over to wake up the Black and Green Rangers.

* * *

><p>Irenic – the Greek word for peace<p>

Max was an OC sent in by str8edgeranger0911

Also follow me on Twitter at 4everToriGrace where I will be posting updates on what is happening with my stories. There you will be able to find out what is happening with each of my current and future stories.

Ara74 – Sorry for the late update, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter


	7. Chapter 7 We're Not in Kansas Anymore

A/N: Co-Writen with Michelle the Editor. Crossover with Power Rangers Stellar Corps

Disclaimer: I own Nathalie, the other OC's are own by their creators, and Michelle the Editor owns the Stellar Rangers and Monster Rangers.

* * *

><p>Hades sat at the top of his throne as he looked down on yet another trembling Daemon.<p>

"I-I'm s-sorry," the Daemon cried, tucking his head into his knees.

"Sorry?" Hades asked, tilting his head to the side. "Sorry? Did you hear that Persephone? A Daemon, a creature of darkness and destruction is apologizing," He let out a great laugh, making the underworld palace shake.

Hades stood up and strutted towards the fallen Daemon. Crouching down, he looked into the Daemon's eyes.

"You aren't worthy to be a Daemon. I gave you a second chance. A chance to escape Tartarus, and all I asked of you was to fight a bunch of snotty kids in colorful spandex."

The Daemon hugged its head closer to its body as cries trembled through its core.

Hades reached forward with his great staff and poked the Daemon in the back. Light struck out the end and into the Daemon causing it to gasp and shake. As the Daemon settled down, he changed back into a young man in about his twenty with very pale skin that could rival Hades'. The man's eyes where black and held no light in them.

"Persephone, take this man back to Tartarus."

Slowly Persephone rose from her throne and crouched down in front of the Daemon turned man.

"I'm sorry," She softly whispered before helping the man up and escorting him out of the palace.

"Ah Hades, still terrorizing Daemons I see," a winged old man said, leaning against a pillar behind Hades.

"Still an old hag as always Chronos," Hades sneered.

"Hey, hey, hey," Chronos said. "Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"Why don't you just go fly away and bug somebody else. I've got business to take care of," Hades shooed, sitting down on his throne.

"Oh yes, playing with colorful teens is business alright," Chronos said, taking his weight off the gold pillar. "But, I think I have something that can help you for that."

"Intriguing, but what is the catch?"

"A catch?" Chronos asked, faking offended. He sighed dramatically. "I guess you know me best. I'll get rid of your Power Ranger problem as long as I get the Red Ranger."

"If you get rid of the Rangers, the red one is all your," Hades said, standing up from his throne. Walking down the great marble steps he met Chronos. "You've got yourself a deal," He said, extending his right hand forward.

* * *

><p>"Could you please stop that?" Jet shouted very irritated.<p>

"Sorry," Nathalie said, catching the yellow rubber lacrosse ball as it bounced off the wall for the last time. "I'm just so bored!"

"Why don't you go shot something?" Lew asked, as he clicked away on the monitor keeping a close eye on the city. Not much had happen since their last encounter with Harpy, and that was over a week ago.

"Nah," Nathalie said, fingering her bow which replaced the rubber ball that use to occupy her hands. "I already have to make a new dummy because I poked too many holes in the last one from shooting at it because I was bored."

"How about you go take a long walk off a short pier?" Bryce suggested, grabbing Nathalie bow as he walked up from behind her. Carefully he placed it on the wall before Nathalie ended up accidently shooting someone from boredom, not that the Red Ranger would do that.

"I already tried that," She said, standing up. "I'm going to go clean the Zord bay."

"Have fun," Kennedi laughed. "Don't forget to bring an extra towel." She yelled, without looking up from her design blue prints.

"You think she would have learned after the last time," Charley laughed, as she quit strumming her guitar.

Just as the sliding door to the Zord deck opened the alarm system went off.

"Finally!" Jet shouted, jumping up from his chair. Each of the rangers stood up behind Lew who was quickly typing on the monitor

"Looks like we're down by the mall," Lew said, zooming in on the new Daemon. The Daemon was very old looking and was the first male Daemon they had actually seen. His face could rival that of an old man, and he had very large wings, like that of Harpy's.

"Wow," Jet said, looking at the old winged Daemon. "Hades is really starting to slack, if he is sending old creatures to try and beat us. I bet he goes what, 1 mile an hour."

"Let's go!" Nathalie said, as they each backed away from the monitor.

"Olympian Force, Protectors of Earth!" They shouted.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Nathalie shouted, as they ran towards the outside of the mall. "Stop right there!"<p>

"Just who I was looking for," Chronos smiled. "I've been waiting for you. With better technology, I thought you would have been here by now."

"Ah traffic was bad," Jet joked. "But now it's time for you to be with your other Daemon friends." Jet ran forward with his sword drawn. Pulling his sword back he got ready to swing, but before he could bring the sword forward, he was pushed against the wall of the mall.

"Hey!" He shouted, picking up his sword.

"Hey is for horses," Chronos said. "In addition, you didn't let me finish."

Chronos neared Jet, but the Black Ranger wasn't going to let himself get hurt again. Reaching over, he lifted a huge piece of rubble from the mall and chucked it at Chronos.

The boulder flew into Chronos and pushed him into the nearby fountain, creating a large splash. Some of the nearby civilians, who had yet to leave the scene got wet from the splash.

"I've had enough of you Black Ranger," Chronos warned. "Actually, I've had enough of all of you." He reached into his small bag that hung around is side and pulled out a shiny silver flute. He put the flute to his lips and blew a soft melody.

"Ah!" Charley yelled, falling to the ground. As her suit started to demorph, she disappeared completely, luckily without revealing her identity. Soon after, each of the other rangers fell to the ground lifelessly and disappearing also.

* * *

><p>Charley groaned as she started to come to.<p>

"Where am I?" She asked, as she rubbed her throbbing head. "Kennedi!" She yelled as she spotted the Orange Ranger, who was propped up against a tree, starting to come too. Some of the other rangers, who were also spread out within the grass, also started coming too.

"What happened?" Kennedi asked groggily. She rolled to her side to see the other rangers, each holding onto their different injuries and all very confused.

"Ouch," Bryce said, rubbing his wrist.

"Is everyone ok?" Nathalie asked, as they each tried to stand up. Most got up without being in pain. Only a few groans escaped the lips of some of the Olympians as they adjusted their weight

"Yeah, I think so." Charley said, after looking at each of the others nod.

"Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore," Jet said, looking around. The park appeared normal, but it wasn't one from Olympia Heights. If it was, a lot had changed to it. It was relatively calm. People strolled through the park, many of them giving the Olympian Rangers strange looks. Many tree covered the park, but all of them were green and not colorful like the ones changing back home. The air was much warmer, and many of the rangers slipped off their fall jackets.

"Phoebe, can you hear me?" Nathalie asked into her morpher, as she unzipped her jacket and rolled up both her sleeves and jeans.

"Rangers can you…me?" Static interrupted Phoebe. "Where…you?" The static soon was replaced with nothing.

"Well there goes that," Jet said, kicking a rock sending it towards the tree that Kennedi was propped up against.

"What should we do now?" Charley asked, slightly shaking.

"We better search for some water and food," Bryce suggested. "And someone who can tells us where we are."

The Olympian Rangers had walked on for a while before they had landed on an empty road. There was a dock a few yards down the street, and trees dotted the sidewalk. It was early summer, from the looks of things. Chronos was nowhere to be seen.

"That was…anticlimactic," Kennedi commented, looking around as a breeze tugged at her brown curls.

As if on cue, five lights streaked from the sky, landing in front of the Olympian Rangers. Jet sprang to his feet, Lew and Nathalie following a second later, as the lights formed into five unfamiliar Rangers. Their suits were streaked with black lightning bolts—except for the color-reversed Black Ranger—and capes fluttered from their shoulders. They were Red, Yellow, Blue, Green and Black, and none wore skirts.

"It's them," the Red Ranger said, pointing to the group. Raising a hand, the Yellow Ranger summoned a meteor hammer from the air, quickly looping the long chain in one hand.

"Make this easy," she said, in a New Zealand accent, letting the metal ball hit the pavement with a thunk. "Come along quietly."

"Who do you think you're kidding?" Jet retorted. Silently, the new Rangers all drew weapons from the air, and aimed them at the group. The Rangers dropped into fighting stances, though Charley made a nervous little noise.

Kennedi gestured towards a tree, and its roots tore through the pavement towards the evil Rangers. With a shout, the Yellow Ranger transformed into sand and let the roots pass through her, blowing towards the others. Charley threw up a force field, and there was a yellow flash as her opposite bounced off.

Jet caught the other Black Ranger's sword on one arm, and forced him back a step. Then the evil Red Ranger fired a volley of crossbow bolts at Jet, only for Lew to teleport behind him and seize him in a half-nelson. Quickly, Jet swung the Black Ranger around to shield himself from the bolts, and his opponent cried out in pain as sparks burst from the impacts.

Nathalie backflipped, the meteor hammer whistling over her head. Quick as a flash, she rolled around as a blue trident slammed into the pavement where her head had been. Kennedi sent more roots shooting towards the evil Blue Ranger, but then a flying green dagger gashed her across the arm. She yelped and clutched the cut, and the Green Ranger seized her by the elbow.

"Not so fast!" Bryce shouted, and blinded his opposite with a flash. As she staggered back, he kicked her in the stomach, then slammed an elbow between her shoulderblades. Then she seized his wrist and hurled him over her shoulder. He cracked the pavement on impact, and didn't get up.

"Charlie!" The evil Black Ranger shouted, as Jet ripped the sword out of his hands and turned it on him. Both Charley and the evil Red Ranger turned to look, and the latter quickly transformed his crossbow into a mace. Lew teleported in front of the Red Ranger, only to take a mace to the head. He crumpled.

"How did—" Charley began, only to be cut off with a choke as her evil opposite's meteor hammer chain wrapped around her throat. Nathalie yelled her name and leaped forward, but she fell right through the evil Yellow Ranger as she transformed into sand again. Then Nathalie hit the pavement, and all the wind was knocked out of her.

A green-gloved hand caught a handful of Nathalie's dark hair, and yanked her head up so the Green Ranger could put a dagger to her throat. Olympic Red struggled, but only nicked her jaw on the blade. Somersaulting, the evil Red Ranger managed to flatten Lew to the ground, slamming him down until he let go.

"I thought you guys only fought us," a new, Australian man cut in. Everyone looked up, stopping mid-fight.

Six people in uniform stood there, four men and two women, a little older than the Olympian Rangers. Their uniforms were marked with a silver ringed planet, and edged with red, yellow, blue, pink and green. Behind them stood five Zords, humanoid and smaller than the Olympian Rangers' own, along with a large orange Swan. The man in red, who'd spoken, stepped forward, and raised his right fist. "Because honestly, this seems a bit one-sided." A red ring flashed as he spoke, and the other four imitated the gesture, revealing rings of their own.

"Medieval Planets, descend!" They shouted, and morphed with flashes of light. The evil Rangers, forgetting all about their previous combatants, leaped into battle. That is, all but the new Orange Ranger, who darted over to the Olympian Rangers.

"Bryce? Lew?" Nathalie asked, scrambling over to Olympian Green. Bryce groaned, and she put a hand on his forehead. After a few seconds, his eyes opened, and he winced. The Orange Ranger was bending over Lew, hands glowing orange.

"Ow. What happened?" Bryce asked.

"I'm not really sure," Nathalie replied, helping him up.

"Time travel, by the energy signatures," the Orange Ranger put in, helping Lew sit up and coming over to Bryce. She waved a glowing hand over his body, and looked at Nathalie. "Nicely done. No damage left."

"Is anyone going to explain what's going on?" Charley croaked helplessly. The Orange Ranger stood, helping up Nathalie and Bryce. The others all gathered, and with a gesture, the stranger healed Kennedi's arm and Charley's bruised throat.

"I'll explain what I can. This way," the woman said, guiding them around the battle to the Zords.


	8. Chapter 8 Summer Again

A/N: Co-Written with Michelle the Editor. Thank you to all of my reviewers and your support, and check out my new OC story Global Corps, still looking for applicants.

Disclaimer: I own Nathalie and Operation Olympian Force, the creators own the other OCs and without them this story wouldn't be possible, and Michelle the Editor own her two teams, Stellar Corps and Monster Rangers.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, the small humanoid Zords were much faster than normal, and they caught up to the Swan Zord as it left the atmosphere. The Swan Zord's cockpit wasn't very large, but there was a lot of space in the body of the creature. Nathalie and Jet both insisted on being up front, and the others stayed near the door. The Orange Ranger hit her communicator.<p>

"Rex?" She asked. The Australian Red Ranger's voice came through the radio.

"They bolted. Are our new friends up to talking?"

"Yeah," Nathalie said, coming forward and leaning over the radio. The Orange Ranger made room for her. "Nathalie Ramos, Red Olympian Ranger, and this is my team."

"Rex Uluru, Stellar Corps Red, and did you say it was a burst of temporal energy, James?" The other Ranger asked. A new male voice cut in.

"Yeah. The date's June 16th, 2011, if it matters to you guys." The Olympian Rangers exchanged surprised looks, and Charley stifled a little squeak.

"Great, we get to do summer all over again!" Bryce exclaimed. Jet punched him in the arm.

"This is serious," Olympian Black snapped, as Bryce rubbed his arm, and turned to the communicator. "We're from about three months in the future."

"Fun, we'll work out the details on the Satellite Base," Rex replied. Lew looked up first, and whistled. Up in front of them hovered a massive, silvery space station shaped like two tops flat-side-together, supported by four cylindrical engines and spinning gently. A bay door slid open on its side, and all of the Zords flew inside, landing in a wide hangar.

The Olympian Rangers barely waited for the room to pressurize before charging out. They were quickly met by the other Stellar Corps Rangers, who demorphed. The Pink Ranger in particular looked excited by the newcomers' arrival.

"Rachel Karen Lee, Pink Mercury Ranger," she said, holding out her hand. Nathalie shook it, as did Charley.

"You're from the future? Are we going to win?" The Yellow Ranger, a long-haired young man, asked. Then he remembered his manners, and grinned. "Kaiden Hart, Sol Ranger."

"Couldn't say; honestly, we didn't know about you guys until you showed up," Bryce replied, with an apologetic shrug. Quietly, the other Green Ranger moved over to Charley.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a low voice.

"Yeah," Charley replied, "They just knew my name."

"When?" The dark blond's brow furrowed in confusion. Then he realized. "They didn't; their Red Ranger's name is Charlie." Charley made an o-face, and nodded, looking a little embarrassed. The Green Ranger grinned. "Don't worry about it; I'd have done the same thing if one of them was named Tony."

"Was it just me, or was there something about time travel we needed to worry about?" The Blue Ranger, the same James from before, cut in impatiently. This earned him glares from Rex, Kaiden and Rachel.

"There was," the Orange Ranger said, and started for the inner doors. She demorphed, revealing a ginger woman in her late twenties or early thirties. "This way." All of the Rangers followed, quickly finishing up their introductions. As it turned out, Stellar Orange's name was Elandra.

One short elevator ride later, the Rangers found themselves walking into a computer-filled room, with a panoramic view of the Earth spinning slowly below. Kennedi and Charley both let out little gasps, and Lew drank in the powerful technology humming around the walls.

"How did you get thrown back in time?" Elandra asked, dropping into a chair. Nathalie sat, and the others followed her lead. Briefly, Olympian Red explained about the fight with Chronos. About partway through, James spun his chair and began typing rapidly on one of the computers, brow furrowed in concentration. The noise was distracting, but Nathalie ignored it.

"Any ideas on how to find him, or get back to our time?" Nathalie asked, sitting back.

"Kronos Cube," James replied, not looking away from his screen. The Olympian Rangers were confused.

"It's a time-travel machine we used for Weeping Angel victims," Rex explained. That didn't help any, and Kaiden interrupted.

"Weeping Angels are monsters that look like angel statues. They came from another universe, and they eat energy, usually time energy they get by throwing people into the past before they were born. There's a guy named the Alchemist who's been planting them around the galaxy, but we just went and blew them all up, so now he's just stuck with the Monster Rangers—those were the guys you met before we got there."

"We need to take Chronos down first," Jet said, cracking his knuckles. Rex grinned.

"I think I'm going to like you guys. So, how do we kill Daemons?"

As Jet began to reply, the computers began pinging. Everyone jumped, and Elandra swiveled her chair around. Lew lunged forward to look over her shoulder.

"Well, speak of the devil," he said, and the rest of the Rangers gathered. It was crowded, but they managed. There stood Chronos, in the middle of a city block, tossing rubble at screaming civilians. Exchanging glances, the Olympian Rangers backed up, and raised their morphers.

"Olympian Force, Protectors of Earth!" They shouted. Nothing happened. They all looked down at their morphers in confusion. Quickly, James snatched the nearest one—Kennedi's—and began turning the watch over in his hands.

"Hey!" Jet shouted, and seizing James by the wrist, twisted his arm behind his back. Stellar Blue let out a yell of pain, dropping the morpher, and Rex caught Jet by the collar. His hand glowing red, he began trying to force Jet's hand off James's arm, but Jet didn't budge.

"Irresistible force, immovable object," James gasped, trying to pull away from Jet and failing.

"Jet, stop it!" Kennedi cried. The Black Ranger looked up at her. "These guys are trying to help—even if some of them are kind of rude." James growled.

"Jet," Nathalie said, glaring at him. Reluctantly, the Black Ranger let go, and yanked out of Rex's grip. Rubbing his arm and giving Jet a baleful look, James retrieved Kennedi's morpher.

"We can handle him until you're ready," Rex said to the Olympian Rangers.

"We are _not_ going to just sit around and watch!" Jet retorted.

"Just because we can't morph doesn't mean we're useless," Nathalie added, folding her arms. "We still have our powers, plus we've fought Daemons before. We're coming."

Olympian Red was interrupted by a second, lower alarm. Elandra whirled on the computer, and sucked in a sharp breath. The Stellar Rangers had already recognized the sound, though, and were visibly annoyed.

"Of course," Rex said to the ceiling. He leaned over Elandra's shoulder. "The Monster Rangers are where, exactly?"

"KO-35," Elandra replied. James slapped his forehead. Rex straightened, and looked Nathalie in the eye.

"Okay, you've got your fight. Tony, Kaiden, go with them, Rachel with me, James—fix the morphers, and Elandra monitor everybody in case you're needed. Okay?" There were nods of assent, and the Rangers all split up.

* * *

><p>"So Chronos is a Daemon, and Daemons are pretty much just monsters?" Tony, Stellar Green, asked Nathalie. The Stellar Corps Rangers had taken their other set of Zords, which were large and animal-shaped like Elandra's.<p>

"Yeah, but most of them were actually humans at one time or another, changed into monsters," Nathalie replied, dropping down the green Wolf Zord's muzzle to the ground.

"That's—a little messed up," Kaiden said, leaping onto the Lion Zord's left forepaw.

"Yeah. But on the bright side, most of them were already dead, or were changed by a god as a punishment," Kennedi added, as Tony reached up to help her down.

"So it doesn't really matter, then?" Stellar Green asked. Kennedi half-shrugged.

"Speaking of the devil," Charley said, as she turned to the torn city square. Most of the civilians had evacuated by now, and only a few remained, hugging the wall as Chronos cornered them. Stellar Yellow ran to help them, drawing the few fires out of the ground and dissipating them.

"Some class you have!" Bryce catcalled. "Don't you know to pick on someone your own size?" The Green Olympian Ranger stretched his hands in front of him, sending a ball of light into Chronos' eyes and temporarily blinding him.

Kennedi crouched down and placed her hand onto the cement. Closing her eyes, Olympian Orange summoned a large group of vines, which shattered the pavement and wound around Chronos's waist. They flattened the Daemon back against the wall.

"Dude, don't even bother—these guys never pick on someone their own size," Kaiden called, yelling to be heard over the ripping of vines as Chronos pulled himself out.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you manners?" Chronos yelled, tearing the last of the vines off of his right wing. Pulling forward one more time, he broke free. The Daemon mumbled incoherent words, and then everything around him froze. Drawing his sword, Chronos ran over, slammed the Red Olympian Ranger against the wall, and set the blade at her throat.

Everything shot into fast forward, and Nathalie found herself flat against the brick wall with Chronos's hands around her throat, holding her up so her feet dangled in mid-air. Nathalie's breath came in short gasps, and she clawed at his hands.

Charley, who had been right next to Nathalie, looked around in bewilderment before spotting her. Responding quickly, Charley raised a hand, and a yellow force field extended out of the wall covering Nathalie, throwing Chronos back.

Jet ran forward, and using his extra strength, tried to push Chronos flat. The Daemon was too fast, and twisted Jet's arm around with an audible crack, and Jet yelled in pain. Chronos pushed Jet down into the cement, denting it. Still Olympian Black struggled to get up.

Both Green Rangers charged, Bryce front-flipping over the occupied Chronos and Tony slamming both feet into his head. Olympian Green reached forward and wrapped his lava hot hands around Chronos, both attacks giving Jet enough room to flip onto his back. Using all of his strength, he kicked Chronos in the gut, hard. Unknown to the Black Ranger, Bryce still had a grip on the Daemon, and both were thrown into the side of the brick building.

Chronos got up, untouched, and charged towards Charley and the two children she was helping. Tony scrambled over to Bryce, who had taken the worst of the blow and was unconscious. Ripping Charley away from the pair, Chronos lifted the Yellow Ranger up by her throat. His fingernails lengthened into claws and cut into Charley's throat. Struggling, Charley kicked at him and screamed.

Kaiden, who had been helping the last of the civilians escape, heard Charley's scream. His head snapped towards the Olympian Ranger. Quickly pushing the couple he was helping out of the way, Stellar Yellow ran towards Chronos.

"Solar Axe!" He yelled, and slammed the weapon into Chronos's back, between his wings. Releasing Charley, Chronos fell, flipping around to seize the axe by the haft and pulling Kaiden down. The two rolled around for a while, until Chronos managed to tear the axe away, and pinned Kaiden to the ground. The Yellow Ranger struggled against his grip, but just wasn't strong enough to push him off.

Coming to Kaiden's rescue, Kennedi summoned the roots from a nearby tree to pull Chronos off. Once the Yellow Ranger had scrambled away, the roots wove into a cage around the Daemon. Tony darted over and pulled his teammate up.

"I don't know how much more of this we can take," Kennedi cried, looking towards the other beaten and bruised Olympian Rangers. Nathalie had crawled her way over to Charley and set her hand over the Yellow Ranger's bloody neck, trying to heal it, but her own injuries interfered with her powers. Jet lay flat on his back, clutching his probably-broken arm and white in the face, and Bryce was still stunned.

"We need to get you guys out of here," Tony said, running over to the two female Rangers. "Elandra can heal you."

"But what about Chronos?" Kaiden asked, looking towards the cage that held Chronos captive. To his shock, Chronos was gone. "What! Oh, that's just great."

"He must have teleported away," Kennedi said, leaning against a tree for support. Her face was very pale, and her legs wobbled.

"Woah, gotcha," Tony said, catching the Orange Olympian as she collapsed. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," Kennedi said, standing back up slowly. "I'm just tired." Kaiden threw Bryce over his shoulder in a fireman's hold, and went over to Jet. The Black Ranger muttered something and pushed himself up with a pained grunt.

"I can walk," he said, and started hobbling.

"Let's get you guys back," Tony said, picking up Charley and turning back towards the parked Zords.

* * *

><p>"Come on Bryce," The frantic, Red Olympian Ranger begged, as she leaned down over top of the unconscious Green Ranger. Most of the Olympian Rangers were in the Satellite Base's sickbay, recovering. Her hands were on his forehead, trying to heal his head injuries. "Wake up please."<p>

Elandra, who was busy healing Jet's arm with her Power Ring, saw the frantic Olympian. Sighing, she got up, and gently seized the foreign Red Ranger by the back collar.

"You're no used to him injured," Elandra said, prying Nathalie away from Bryce. "You could even be creating more damage." She set Nathalie down onto a vacant medical bed next to Charley, who had already been healed.

"But–" Nathalie was cut off by Elandra.

"No," She said, already placing her glowing orange hands on Nathalie's head. Nathalie pulled away.

"Help them first, please," Nathalie croaked, peering over towards her fallen teammates.

"If I heal you first, then you can help me with Bryce," Elandra said, placing one saffron hand on Nathalie's neck, and the other on her head. Nathalie finally sat still, clenching and unclenching her fingers. The Orange Ranger pulled away after a few seconds. "Better?"

"Thanks," Nathalie said with a nod, standing up and following Elandra over to Bryce. The Green Ranger stirred a little as they got to work.

"Elandra?" James called, wandering into sickbay with his laptop tucked under one arm. He set it on a countertop and flipped it open. "You guys might want to see this."

"Busy now," she said, without turning around. Instead, Nathalie got up, letting go of Bryce, and walked over.

"Here's Kennedi's morpher," James said, handing the device to her. "You knew that your morphers are linked to the Morphing Grid from two different places?"

"Vaguely. Phoebe once mentioned something about it to me."

"Phoebe?" James asked, raising one eyebrow.

"She's our technical advisor and mentor."

"Well, anyway, the Irenic Morphers are powered by a very tiny stone that I found in the center of your Power Discs," he said, as Elandra joined them. "Thing is, since you've time-traveled, there are two versions of all of your powers going at once, and the Morphing Grid doesn't know how to handle that."

"So, that's why our morphers aren't working," Nathalie said, nodding as she connected the dots. "Complications?"

"What's this?" Elandra asked, sliding between the two and scanning the screen.

"The glitching is popping up as energy surges, and they're getting stronger. Calculating the duration of the spikes and the rate they're increasing, I got this fancy little chart," James said, pointing at it. "We've got about forty-eight hours until both sets of your morphers burn out, here and wherever the past ones are being kept. In layman's terms, your powers will never have existed; you never become Rangers, and so on into one big bad alternate universe. Got all that?"

* * *

><p>AN: Also this is my fault because I forgot to mention if your ranger was accepted is there any way you could restrain from submitting them from another story, it makes things less complicated. If you have already submitted a character that is being used to another story that is fine, but just for future reference. After the story they are yours to do as you wish, and if you ever feel I miss use your character or whatever you have the right to withdraw them from the story, I just need some notice in advance. Thank you


	9. Chapter 9 Rest and Relaxation

A/N: Co-Writen with Michelle the Editor, without her this wouldn't be possible. It has been a honor working with her once again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed

Disclaimer: I own Nathalie, OCs - Creators, Stellar and Monster Rangers - Michelle the Editor

* * *

><p>Kennedi stood in the middle of the Satellite Base's oxygen plant—a natural-looking robotic forest. It smelled of damp earth and mold, insects whirred around her, and the blue-white light filtering through the foliage made it seem just like an Earth forest in the moonlight. Of course, the light was actually coming from clusters of tubes running from the ceiling into the tops of the trees, and she could still feel the station's engines thrumming beneath her feet.<p>

On a whim, Olympian Orange held out a hand, and tried to summon the nearest tree's roots. They didn't budge. Some of the shrubbery nearby did bend towards her, and Kennedi focused on that. A few greenish buds turned blue, and opened up to reveal clusters of little blue flowers with rippled petals and bright yellow centers.

"Yeah, this is nice, and pretty cool," Kennedi said to Rachel, lowering her hand. The Pink Ranger sat on a boulder nearby, knees tucked up to her chest. Flicking a lock of curly blonde hair out of her face, Rachel got up and came over to look at the flowered bush.

"Marco said it was 51st century technology in his universe," she replied, crouching down to sniff the blossoms. Kennedi frowned in confusion.

"Who's Marco?" Rachel's face lit up in realization, and she straightened, turning back to Kennedi.

"Oh, right—I guess we forgot to explain that. Marco's our mentor, the Black Saturn Ranger, but he got captured about a week ago by the bad guys." Her green eyes grew sad, and Kennedi sat down beside her. Even sitting down, Rachel was obviously taller.

"I hope you guys get him back," Kennedi replied gently. Rachel smiled gratefully at Olympian Orange. She opened her mouth, and looked as though she wanted to say something, but wasn't sure. Kennedi met her gaze. "What?"

"You said you had memory powers?" Rachel asked slowly. Kennedi nodded, and Stellar Pink bit her lip. "Then…well, I've got some really old ones I want to get a better look at, if that's okay."

"Sure, if you want me to," Kennedi replied.

"I mean _really_ old, like five or six thousand years," Rachel replied. Kennedi's hazel eyes widened, and Stellar Pink nodded. "Seriously. I was in suspended animation for all but the last twenty-ish years, as a baby, so I don't remember much, but that's how long they think it lasted."

"Okay, I'll give it a shot," Kennedi said, and took Rachel's face between her hands. Her skin was slightly browner than Rachel's.

* * *

><p>Nathalie ran into the Zord Bay, scanned the room, and went for one wall that was covered in tools. The Stellar Rangers' Zords, both a set of giant animals and their Demi-Zords, were lined up in the wide hangar, casting huge shadows against the fluorescent lights overhead. Every noise echoed—which is why the loud clang made Nathalie jump.<p>

"Sorry!" Bryce exclaimed, and Nathalie whirled around to see him and his fellow Green, Tony, standing beside Tony's Wolf Zord. Bryce had somehow knocked off a panel, and Tony was busy screwing it back in. Seeing Nathalie, Olympian Green waved.

"When we get back, I'm going to ask Phoebe for a Demi-Zord—you've got to see some of these attacks!"

"Just upgrade your own Zord, or get Lew to!" Nathalie yelled back, grabbing a couple of tools off the wall. She tried to remember James's rapid-fire descriptions, and Rex's interruptions, and took a few guesses. Putting one of the bizarre little devices back, she ran back for the door, using a burst of deer speed to get there quicker.

The elevator door slid open, and Nathalie was greeted by loud laughter. Kaiden, Charley and a strained-looking Jet were in there, and Charley moved aside to let Nathalie in. She swept her loose, messy hair out of her face and leaned against the silvery wall, trying to catch her breath.

"So here I was, in center stage, halfway between two costumes, covered in purple paint, _and_ crying my eyes out because I could see Bumblebee laughing backstage," Olympian Yellow managed, "And the audience? Dead silent, just staring at me." Kaiden hiccuped, and clapped a hand over his mouth.

The elevator rumbled a little as it passed a deck. For such a high-tech place, it looked almost bizarrely normal. Nathalie began to ask what they were talking about, but Jet caught her by the wrist. She was startled by the almost desperate look in his eye.

"Please don't get them started again," he hissed. "They've been talking nonstop." Slowly, Nathalie nodded, though she couldn't help grinning. Jet glared at her for it, and Olympian Red handed him a few of the tools.

"Here, be helpful," she said sweetly. The doors slid open, and the two Yellow Rangers stumbled into the Rec Room. There was one table with benches in the middle, and they stopped there. The doors closed again as Charley got to the finale of her story.

"Now I'll always wonder what on earth they were talking about," Nathalie commented. Jet shook his head.

"Don't look at me; I was here from the beginning and I have no idea. I think it was a prank."

"Doesn't that count as an idea?"

"Forget it." They reached the Command Center, and entered the computer-filled room. They were on the dark side of the Earth, and precious little light shone in through the panoramic windows. Elandra, James, Lew and Rex were all working on the morphers, each with a varying degree of mess around them.

"What took so long?" James asked, not looking up. Rex cuffed him upside the back of the head, earning a glare from Stellar Blue.

"Slow elevator. You should fix that," Lew replied, leaning across Rex's workspace to snag a scanner. "Next time I can teleport down." Nathalie set all of the tools down on one console with a small clatter, and stepped back. Swinging a swivel chair around, Jet dropped into it, folded his arms and put his feet up on a console. Something began pinging immediately, and Elandra typed something on one computer one-handed, making it stop.

"Before you ask, no, we have not made any progress," Elandra put in. The red-haired woman flinched, and put one hand on her stomach. Her uniform jacket's lowermost buttons were undone, exposing a plaid shirt beneath.

Turning, Nathalie shoved Jet's feet off the console. Annoyed, the Black Ranger got up and headed for the elevator, muttering something about exploring. Shaking her head, Nathalie started pacing again. She hadn't literally worn a track in the floor, though it wouldn't be long if she kept it up.

"Is there _nothing_ else you could be doing right now?" James asked, in a deliberately weary tone. His handheld scanner blipped, and he punched in a few codes.

"Give me something useful and I will," Nathalie retorted.

"You could always break into the Hexagram for us," Rex put in cheerfully. He was aiming what looked like a red laser pointer at Bryce's morpher. Then his expression grew suddenly serious. "Blimey, I hope Chronos and the Alchemist haven't teamed up. James, is there any way to check that?"

"Right," James said, tossing aside Charley's morpher. He sat back and stretched, pulling his elbow back behind his head. "Nathalie, I've got something useful for you to do. Pick a computer, any computer, sit down, and follow my instructions."

"Got it," Olympian Red said, grinning fiercely and dropping into a seat.

* * *

><p>The fire crackled as Chronos poked a log with his stick. Darkness had fallen across the sky a few hours ago, and the moon was now high in the sky. Chronos sat at his make-shift fire in the middle of the forest. The air had cooled off some now since the sun had fallen, and the only heat came from the fire.<p>

Chronos sat on a log he rolled up. He reached into his bag and pulled out an old pocket watch from the eighteen hundreds.

"Only a little more than twenty-four hours to go my love," He whispered, as he snapped the gold watch shut, and looked into the fire. "They are weak without their powers. If they don't disappear due to the altered future, then they will die during their next fight," He paused. "Next time, they won't be so lucky." He laughed. The snap of a branch broke him out of his thought. His head twisted quickly towards the direction of the sound. Out of the darkness stepped five morphed Rangers.

"Talking to yourself, huh?" The Green Ranger, female, asked. She cocked her head to the side, looking Chronos up and down.

Chronos reached towards his bag for his sword. He didn't know these strange Rangers, and didn't want to take any chances. He stumbled backwards over the log, but managed to catch his balance. The Blue Ranger snatched up his bag before Chronos could reach it.

"I am not here to destroy your city, nor harm your people," Chronos said, backing up with his hands in front of him. He ripped his bag out of the Blue Ranger's hands, and the man stepped out of reach. "I am only here for the Olympian Rangers. I mean no harm to anyone else."

"You must be new here. We don't care what you do to the city," The Black, male, Ranger laughed.

"We came here to strike a deal with you," The Yellow Ranger said in a distinct, female New Zealand accent. Chronos raised an eyebrow, confused.

"You aren't the only one with a pesky Power Ranger problem," The Red Ranger said, walking further out of the shadows. "We have a deal for you. If you help us destroy the Stellar Rangers, we'll help you with your Olympian Rangers. What do you say?" He asked, extending his right, red-gloved hand.


	10. Chapter 10 Race Against Time

A/N: The last part of the crossover. Co-written with Michelle the Editor

Disclaimer: I only own Nathalie

* * *

><p>The Command Center, and Satellite Base in general, was mostly abandoned in the wee hours of the morning. The only noise came from within the Command Center where James and Lew sat, still working in the dim light. Rex had opted to go to bed a few hours ago, and with some convincing Elandra went shortly thereafter. Nathalie had refused to leave, although she wasn't a major contribution and definitely needed the sleep. She was instead passed out on one of the main computers, much to James' irritation.<p>

"Could you please move your Red Ranger?" James asked, working on Lew's power disc. Lew had his watch in his left hand, and tools in his right. Each was working on finishing the last morpher. The other five had been re-activated, and had been working for the most part. Lew sighed, and rolled his chair over to the sleeping Red Ranger.

"Nat–" Lew shook Nathalie gently, remembering the last time Bryce had done that. With a little more persistence, Nathalie started to stir, and eventually one eye opened. "Go to bed, we're almost done here."

"Hmm?" She asked groggily, rubbing her eyes. There was a small imprint of the keyboard on her left cheek. "I'm good. What needs to be done? I could go grab something." Nathalie shot up with a burst of cheetah speed, and was by the elevator in less than a second.

"We're done now," James said, setting the last disc down. Lew snapped his morpher back on to his wrist, hiding the tan lines wearing the morpher in the sun had caused. Nathalie quickly appeared by his side, the gust of wind blowing his hair sideways.

"Want me to take these to the others?" Nathalie snapped hers on and picked up the other four.

"Let them sleep," Lew said, making his way towards the elevator door. "Most of them have been up for hours. Tomorrow." Just as the elevator door opened, the Satellite Base alarm system blared, disturbing the silence.

"Why does it always have to be at the worst times?" Nathalie groaned, crowding past James's workspace. Annoyed, James pushed her back. The Satellite Base soon came to life, the others making their way into the Command Center.

"What have we got?" Elandra asked, shrugging her jacket on over her shoulders. Quickly, she took the seat next to James.

"Looks like Chronos and everyone's favorite Monster Rangers," Kaiden said, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the bright lights. The screen showed all of the villains storming through a city, Olympia Heights again from the looks of it. The sun was just barely peeking up over the horizon.

"Let's go," Rex commanded.

"Medieval Planets, descend!" the Stellar Rangers shouted, morphing in flashes of light. Nathalie quickly handed out the morphers.

"You fixed them?" Jet asked hopefully.

"Sort of—we can fight, anyway," Lew replied. That seemed good enough for Jet. He nodded and snapped his morpher on.

"Olympian Force, Protectors of Earth!" The group shouted. This time they morphed, and after a little glitching, each stood in their respective colors. As one, the Rangers ran for the elevator.

* * *

><p>The Stellar Rangers' Demi-Zords—and Elandra's Swan Zord; it was her only one—landed in a ring around the Monster Rangers. Chronos, standing in the middle of the group, didn't look bothered by the numbers, or the now-morphed Olympian Rangers. As always, the Monster Rangers waited patiently for their opposites to dismount their Zords. Elandra stayed where she was.<p>

"Back again, Olympian Rangers?" Chronos called.

"No, you're just having a very vivid dream," Bryce shouted back.

"We're pairing off by colors. If you need any help with Chronos, yell," Rex said to Nathalie.

"I'll keep that in mind, but I bet we can take care of ours before you're finished," Olympian Red teased.

"Oh, you don't know how cowardly these guys are," Rex replied quite loudly, gesturing to the Monster Rangers. He ducked his head to the side just as a red crossbow bolt shot past it.

"Have we done enough witty banter yet?" Monster Yellow demanded.

"I could go for a few more one-liners," Kaiden replied. With a growl, his opposite began whirling her meteor hammer. "Okay, fine, I'm flexible." He drew his own axe, whirled it around his head, and leaped to the battle with a whoop. The Monster Rangers charged, and their color opposites ran to meet them.

As Rex ran, Monster Red transformed his crossbow into a mace, ducked under Stellar Red's kick, and slammed it into Rex's stomach. The Ranger doubled over with a grunt, and his opponent whirled past him to strike him across the head. Then a sai blade slashed across his shoulders, and he staggered. Rachel, a pink blur, shot back around towards Monster Black, catching his sword between her two sais. They backed up against James and Monster Blue, the former deflecting all of his opponent's trident blows with a whirling pair of nunchuks.

Kaiden was hacking noisily at Monster Yellow, knocking her flying meteor hammer away with pings and yellow sparks. He missed, and got clonked across the head, sending Kaiden staggering into Tony. The Green Ranger caught him and swung him around, blocking Monster Green's thrown dagger with one glowing arm. The Stellar Rangers fought hard, despite their lack of sleep.

Chronos stood in the middle of all this chaos, gazing around at the fighting Rangers with the air of a mildly interested observer. As the Olympian Rangers closed in on him, the winged Daemon took off, shooting above their heads. They skidded to a halt, and Kennedi raised a hand.

"That's far enough!" She shouted, and tree roots erupted from the ground with a shower of dirt and concrete. Chronos tried to fly out of reach, but was snared by one foot. Nathalie summoned her bow. For a second, it flickered out of existence, but it came right back, and she nocked an arrow to the string.

The red shot took the Daemon through the wing as he tore free from Kennedi's roots, and he fell sideways with a yell of pain. Summoning her daggers, Kennedi began throwing them, gashing Chronos across one hand as he tried to right himself. With a snarl, Chronos caught one, flipped it around and threw it back. Jet jumped back, but not quickly enough, and the blade slashed across his shoulder.

"Jet! Are you okay?" Charley exclaimed anxiously, as the Black Ranger staggered. He nodded, breathless, and drew his sword. Chronos landed, wobbled a little, and dropped into a fighting crouch. The Olympian Rangers closed in.

"You wasted your time getting out of your Zords, Stellar Corps," the Red Monster Ranger called. He raised one hand over his head, and his teammates imitated him. "By the power and force of lightning, make us grow!"

Lightning crackled across the Monster Rangers' suits, and they grew monster-sized, their suits growing more angular and metallic, the black lightning bolt patterns sharply defined. The Stellar Rangers scrambled for their Demi-Zords, trying to avoid being stomped on by the Monster Rangers. Monster Black aimed a kick at the Olympian Rangers, but they scattered, and his boot dented the pavement.

"One opponent at a time!" Rachel shouted, and the Dash Zord transformed into its Quad Mode, becoming a metallic cheetah, and leaped at the Black Ranger. She forced him back, just as Monster Red took off into the sky. Rex, his Bolt Zord in its jet form, flew circles around him, peppering him with shots from his Beam Rifle. Monster Blue followed, as a massive blue blast from James's chest-mounted Positron Cannon hit his shoulder and knocked him off-course. One by one, the other Stellar Rangers drew or followed the Monster Rangers up into the air, away from the Olympians and Chronos.

"I've had enough of this creep!" Nathalie shouted. The Olympian Rangers had surrounded Chronos in the middle of the square. Nathalie pointed her bow at the Daemon, arrow already pulled back. Releasing the string, she fired, and the red arrow hit him in the forehead, throwing him back onto Charley. The Yellow Ranger's suit vanished just for a second, stumbling under the weight of the Daemon.

"Get him off me!" Charley screamed, waving her hands. Jet and Bryce pulled the unmoving Chronos off Charley, and tossed him against the fountain. The Daemon didn't move. His skin was splintered like a cracked rock around the arrow.

"Piece of cake," Jet said, rubbing his hands together. Just as the Olympian Rangers all started to walk away, Chronos sat up, and pulled the arrow out of his head. He shot up and ran towards the unsuspecting Red Ranger, just as her suit flickered out of existence. Grabbing her by the neck, he swung Nathalie around and slammed her face-first into a building. Her feet dangled in the air.

"You killed Jocasta, so I'm going to kill you," Chronos hissed in Nathalie's ear. Nathalie struggled for air, squirming to break free. Under her helmet, her face started to turn pale from the lack of air. Overhead, there was an explosion as the yellow Pride Zord punched Monster Yellow in the chest with two bursts of energy.

"W-who's Jocasta?" Nathalie managed, struggling for air. Chronos flipped her around. As the other Rangers moved to help her, a blow from Monster Blue's now-giant trident took the roof off a nearby building, showering them with debris. Their suits glitched as the rocks bounced off them, and Kennedi fell to her knees with a yelp of pain.

"My soulmate!" Chronos retorted through gritted teeth. Quickly, Chronos punched Nathalie in the stomach, and she doubled up in pain. Her suit vanished for a moment, and red energy crackled across her body. "Your predecessor killed her!"

Bryce ran up from behind Chronos and wrapped his red-hot hands around him, and the Daemon's grip loosened. Nathalie fell to the ground, stumbling on shaky legs as her morph returned. Quickly, she roundhouse-kicked Chronos in the gut. Jet caught Chronos as he fell back. Jumping up, he slammed the Daemon into the ground, denting the cement.

"That's how we do it Olympia Heights style!" Jet cheered, punching the Daemon one more time in the stomach, before getting up and joining his teammates. He didn't even react as his Ranger suit vanished for a second. Overhead, the Monster Rangers were in full retreat, being harried from all sides by the smaller, quicker Demi-Zords.

"Olympian Strike Cannon!" Nathalie shouted, as each of the Olympian Rangers threw their weapons into the air. The weapons rearranged to create a cannon-like weapon, landing in their hands. "Ready? Fire!" A red arrow shot out of the end, six other bursts of energy circling it. It hit Chronos just as he stood up, hurling him into the air. There was an explosion, and a tiny version of the Daemon fell to the ground, smoking.

The Rangers gathered around him, and Nathalie went for the Alscepius Cube attached to her belt. Taking up the cube, she pushed down on the middle square on one side, and it expanded big enough to fit the miniature Daemon, and pulled off the top. The now-tiny Chronos tried to get away, only for Jet to plant one booted foot in his path.

"One more down," Charley said, smiling, as she placed the squirming, shrunken Chronos into the Asclepius Cube. "Why do you think he didn't grow?"

The Monster Rangers had noticed the destruction of their ally. The distraction was enough for Stellar Blue to blast his opponent squarely in the chest with his Positron Cannon, throwing him to the ground with a thunderous crash. Monster Green darted after him with a cry, only for the red Bolt Zord to begin peppering her with rapid-fire lasers from its head-mounted guns.

"Hades is back in our time, so he can't recreate Chronos," Lew said, joining the others. His suit glitched again, and he quickly deactivated his morpher. "Which is fine with me."

"Amen," Kennedi said, laughing.

"Let's just figure out how to get home," Nathalie said, throwing her arms around Kennedi and Bryce as they walked away. Jet lingered behind, watching the fight overhead. It only took a few more blows for the Monster Rangers to give up, and they all teleported away. A few of the Demi-Zords did victory laps, but then they headed back down to pick up Olympian Force.

* * *

><p>"Don't forget to look us up when you get back to your time," Kaiden said. "Dunno if we'll be able to help you with your baddies, but I'd like a chance to hang out with you guys without risking you losing your powers."<p>

All of the Rangers were in the Rec Room. Although everyone was still tired, Elandra and James wanted to send the Olympian Rangers back home before their powers were destroyed or damaged.

"I'll try," Charley promised, grinning.

"Good luck," Rex said, holding out a hand to Jet. After a moment's hesitation, Olympian Black shook it. Rex's fingerless glove creaked in his grip.

"Thanks. You too."

"If you guys plan on getting back today," James interrupted loudly. He and Lew were together with the Kronos Cube, which looked something like a large, blinking Rubiks Cube. Coming up beside James, Bryce clapped him hard on the shoulder.

"Don't worry; we'll be out of your hair soon. What are a couple of minutes going to hurt, anyway?"

"They could cause permanent damage to your morphers," James retorted, rolling his shoulder around and glaring.

"Lighten up, that's an order," Elandra said, taking the Kronos Cube away from him and holding it out. The Olympian Rangers gathered around her, all touching the Cube. One little screen on the side showed their coordinates. Elandra hit the control.

There was a rush of wind and a negative flash, and then the group was standing on an ordinary street. It looked like the same time they'd left. Nodding, Elandra backed up, and reset the Kronos Cube.

"May the Power protect you," she said. Nathalie waved, and the Orange Ranger vanished.


	11. Chapter 11 Fifty Shades of Yellow

A/N: Thank you to each of my reviewers

Disclaimer: Creators own Rangers

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, I've got dinner!" Charley shouted, walking through the portal into the Command Center. Two bags of take-out food dangled in one hand and her car keys in the other.<p>

"Thanks," Nathalie said panting. She ducked down avoiding Kennedi's right hook. The two stood on a large blue sparring mat, while Jet and Bryce sat watching. The two male rangers quickly jumped to their feet at the aroma of fried chicken.

"Yummy chicken, my favorite!" Bryce cheered, grabbing the large bucket out of the bag and setting it down on the table for everyone.

"You guys want some?" Charley asked towards to two other female Rangers, still in deep concentration. The Yellow Ranger reached up into the cabinet to grab a stack of paper plates.

"One second," Kennedi said, as she did a backhand spring away from Nathalie. "I have to show our leader how it's done Orange Ranger style," Bryce and Jet both watched the fight, their eyes never leaving as they ate their food. Springing up, the Orange Ranger threw two more punches before the third one came in contact with Nathalie's stomach.

"Ok, you win," Nathalie said exhausted, gasping for air. Kennedi helped the Red Ranger up before the two joined the others at the center table.

"Wants some Lew?" Charley asked, getting ready to prepare another plate for the Blue Ranger.

"Um one second," Lew paused, not taking his eyes off of the computer. Quickly, he typed in a few more numbers before spinning around in his chair. "Sure."

"Here, I got it," Charley offered, carrying a plate of food in her hands. Lew accepted it with a nod before turning back to his work. Phoebe sat next to him, busily working. She handed him the small device that the two had been working on, an upgrade for their Olympian Strike Cannon. "Want some too Phoebe?"

"No thank you," Phoebe declined, without looking up. She reached across Lew for the scanner. "I prefer not to eat your human food."

"You don't know what you're missing," Jet said, with a mouth full of food. He reached over to steal a fry off of Nathalie's plate, only to get a swat to the hand.

"Try to steal my food again and there will be consequences," Nathalie threatened, glaring at Jet. She took a bite out of the fry he tried to steal, before sticking her tongue out at the Black Ranger.

"Gross!" He cried, closing his eyes. "Shut that thing."

"Hey can someone give me a ride home?" Bryce asked, without looking up from his phone. "My mom just texted me, and she can't pick me up. My car is still broken."

"Yeah, I have to go by that way anyways," Charley offered, finally sitting down. She peeked into the chicken bucket, only one piece left. Jet reached in and took that piece.

"Oh, did you want this?" He asked, holding it out to her.

"It's ok, I already ate," She lied. A small grumble came from her stomach, only loud enough for her to hear. "Hey Nat, I was wondering if it wouldn't be too much trouble if you could substitute for our pianist in the school play. Hey broke his hand, and the play is this Friday. It's too late to find anyone else. Please," Charley begged, dragging her last word out.

"Yeah Nat, please!" Bryce mimicked. Charley playfully hit up upside the back of his head. He groaned, pretending it hurt. "I'm hurt that you would do such a thing to your favorite Green Ranger," He faked being offended, before giving her his famous crooked smile.

"Oh come on that didn't hurt," Jet said, taking a bite of his chicken. "Charley is too nice to actually hit you hard. I bet she couldn't even kill a fly."

"I could to kill a fly!" Charley defended. Jet glared at her.

"Yesterday there somehow was a fly in here, and when I went to kill it you stopped me," He countered.

"Yeah, I was there," Bryce added. Charley turned and tried to give him a death glare, but ended up laughing.

"My point!" Jet laughed, pointing at her.

"Ah, leave the poor girl alone guys," Kennedi demanded. The loud alarm system though beat her to her last word, echoing through the Command Center. The five Rangers shot up, leaving their trash and food where it was.

"What do we have?" Nathalie asked, shrugging her black jacket over her shoulder. She took the seat next to Lew. Typing in a few Commands, Nathalie blew up the picture on Lew's screen onto the big screen for everyone to see. "Do you recognize him?" Nathalie asked their mentor.

"No, I don't think so at least," Phoebe said unsure. "I've never seen a Daemon like him before. Yet again, there are possibly thousands of Daemons I could have never seen." Up on the screen was a human size Daemon. His right arm was made of normal human skin, but his left was made of pure metal. Both hands were dressed with a black fingerless leather glove. On the left side of his face was also made of metal, while the other half of human skin. Finishing him off was a black bow dangling at his side. One lone arrow sat in his right hand, bow in the left.

"Let's go!" Nathalie commanded, standing up from her chair. Lew followed suit.

"Olympian Force, Protectors of Earth!" Each Ranger shouted. Once morphed, they disappeared in a flash of six colors.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Home again, home again, jiggety-jig!" The metal Daemon chanted, as he walked through town. He pulled the string back on his bow, but made no effort to attack the screaming citizens of Olympia Heights. Fall had passed through the California coastline city, and the first slight snowfall of the year had arrived.<p>

"Stop right there Mother Goose!" Jet cat called. "Nobody enjoys a loose goose!"

"Ah, Rangers. How good it is too see all of you. How was your trip? I heard you got to repeat summer," He provoked, still fingering his bow. He never actually looked up at the Rangers.

"You know, same old, same old," Bryce said, shrugging. "Prepare to be defeated Daemon!" The Green Olympian shouted, drawing his scimitar.

"You know, I do have a name?" He replied, running his fingers along the edge of the arrow. "Nereus is my name, and taking out Rangers is my game!"

"Charley, Bryce!" Nathalie shouted. "Go help the children and citizens escape. We've got this creep!" The two nodded, before running off. Bryce lagged behind. Sad he didn't end up using his scimitar. He slid it back into his utility belt before chasing after Charley. Charley had already grabbed two children who were hiding under a table.

"Come with me," She instructed, grabbing the smaller three year old girl. The older boy gripped Charley's black glove.

"You're looking a tad green today," Kennedi admitted, just as a thick vine shot up through the pavement and wrapped around Nereus' waist. "You know that never gets old." She laughed, as Nereus' crashed into the side of the building. The vine retreated back into the ground.

"And neither does this!" Nathalie added, sprinting to a nearby tree. Quickly climbing it with monkey like agility, she reached the top. Pulling the string back to her own bow, she released an arrow towards Nereus.

Where Lew was on the ground, he tracked the arrow's path. Seeing its course was going to be a tad too high, he teleported to the Daemon's side. Using all of his strength, he lifted the Daemon slightly up, just enough to where the arrow nicked Nereus' neck. Lew dropped Nereus to the ground. Before Nereus could hit the ground, he swung around, kicking Lew's feet out from under him. The Blue Ranger fell onto his back, with Nereus towering over him.

"Tisk, tisk. Pesky little Ranger are you?" Nereus grinned. His right fist plunged down towards the Blue Rangers. But, before it could come in contact with Lew's stomach, Lew kicked upward with all of his strength left. Nereus flew back a few feet into Jet's arms. Jet jumped as high as he could before slamming Nereus into the pavement. Nathalie jumped out of the tree with a kangaroos' gracefulness and joined Lew's side. Nathalie helped the Blue Ranger up with a groan.

"I'm not that heavy," He snapped, getting up to his feet. Nereus stood up and Kennedi raced to his side, desperate to show off her new moves. She roundhouse kicked him in the gut before back flipping away. Nereus jumped up, punching towards Kennedi's nose. She quickly ducked down, avoiding the blow. While down, Kennedi sweeped Nereus' feet out from under him. She threw one more punch in on his stomach causing him to groan and fall backwards. Throwing in one last punch, her right hook hit Nereus in the nose. The human half of his nose started to bleed.

Tired and weak, Nereus stood up one last time, this time with his bow and arrow in his hands. Scanning the area he spotted the Yellow Ranger with her back to him. Pulling the string back he released the arrow, flying towards the Ranger. The arrow hit her in the back causing her to fall forward onto her knees, demorphing for everyone to see her identity.

"Charley!" Kennedi cried, running towards the fallen Ranger. Her eyes scanned the crowd of people who saw the now demorphed Ranger. Whispers fell among the crowd. Focusing all her energy on their minds, an orange glow surrounded both her and the crowd. As the glow subsided, the crowd appeared confused, not knowing what just happened. As the people turned and left, Kennedi demorphed, exhausted from the over use of her power. Her body glowed orange, before she collapsed next to the Yellow Ranger.

"Bye, bye Rangers. Have fun with your Yellow Ranger," Nereus said, disappearing with a flash. The four still morphed Rangers demorphed and rushed towards their fallen teammates. Charley was unconscious and the black arrow disappeared. Kennedi was awake, but she didn't have the energy to move.

"Let's get them back to base before anyone else sees them," Nathalie commanded, and nodded to Lew. Lew teleported them all back to base in a blue flash.

* * *

><p>"I'm fine, honestly!" Kennedi reassured Nathalie, pushing the Red Ranger's red glowing hand away from Kennedi's head. Kennedi was seated on one of the six medical beds in the Med Bay. Charley was still asleep on the other. Bryce said in a chair next to Charley's bed, while Jet stood in the corner arms crossed. Lew had left to do some research with Phoebe a few hours ago.<p>

"Sit!" Nathalie commanded sternly. Kennedi sat back down. Carefully, Nathalie reapplied both of her hands back onto the Orange Ranger's head. They started glowing red right away.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Bryce asked, nodding towards the sleeping Ranger.

"I don't know. I'm not a doctor," Nathalie defended, releasing her hold on Kennedi's head. "Looks all good, but I would recommend not trying to erase or enhance anyone's memory any time soon," Kennedi nodded, and slid her white hoodie on overtop of her orange tank top.

"Great," Jet sighed. "We are placing the lives of two of our Rangers into the hands of someone who doesn't know what she's doing." Nathalie glared at him, before moving over to Charley. The Yellow Ranger had started to stir. Her eyes slowly opened up, adjusting to the bright lights. Nathalie reached over to heal some of Charley's injuries.

"Get your slimy hands off me freak!" Charley shouted, roughly pushing Nathalie away. Kennedi sat there with her mouth open. "What are you starring at girly?"

"Hey! What's going on?" Bryce asked, putting his hands onto Charley.

"Don't touch me! Get away from me green bean!" Charley screamed. She grabbed a hold of his hands and twisted them around, snapping his right hand. She stormed over to the coat rack and grabbed her jacket. Jet walked over and tried to stop her. "Stay away from me loser!" She shoved his aside, and stormed into the Command Center.

"How you feeling Charley?" Lew asked, turning around from the computer monitor.

"I don't associate with losers like you guys. I'm out of this dump!" She said, walking through the portal.

"What's going on?" Lew asked, confused towards the normally sweet Yellow Rangers attitude.

"I don't know," Kennedi whispered, her eyes not leaving the portal.

"She called me a green bean," Bryce said shocked, looking at the other Rangers.

* * *

><p>Trivia: Nathalie's line when Jet tries to steal her food comes from what my brother says when someone tries to steal his food. Also, Nereus' first line "Home again, Home again…" comes from the Mother Goose nursery rhyme. The title for this chapter 'Fifty Shades of Yellow' came from the book <em>Fifty Shades of Gray<em>, although I have never read it.


	12. Chapter 12 A Different Shade of Yellow

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, and the creators own the OC Rangers.

* * *

><p>"Done!" Nathalie announced, slamming the blue bucket of soapy water on the ground. Water splashed out the sides and onto the marble flooring. Her clothes were dripping wet and starting to stick to her body.<p>

"Still haven't got the hang of it yet?" Kennedi asked, handing the dripping Red Ranger a new towel. Nathalie accepted it, and wrapped it tightly around her shivering body. Her teeth chatter, and her skin was turning purple in areas.

"It's not my fault that the Deer Zord hates water," Nathalie said, teeth chattering. "I can't feel my fingers. Someone needs to turn the heat up higher in the Zord bay."

"High heat is bad for the Zords. Their circuitry will start to malfunction," Lew advised, still busily working with Phoebe on the new upgrade for their Irenic Blaster. A metal tool clattered to the ground as Lew reached across the grab the scanner, only succeeding in dropping another tool to the ground. He groaned, and pushed his chair back to grab the fallen tools.

"We're all done with the Vulture and Raven Zords, along with the West hallways," Jet announced, carefully setting his bucket of water on the table and Bryce followed suit. "I hate cleaning day," He mumbled.

"I heard that," Phoebe assured, without looking up from her work space.

"Damn titan ears," Jet mumbled again, sitting down next to the exhausted Bryce on the Command Center table. Nathalie sat on his other side.

"And that!" Phoebe added. "No swearing in here either!" Jet mumbled something incoherent before turning to Nathalie. He laughed at the wet and cold leader.

"You're all wet again!" He laughed, poking her in the sides. He turned to Bryce. "Pay up green boy." Jet held his hand out to Bryce, who placed a twenty dollar bill in it.

"You guys bet on if I could stay dry?" Nathalie asked, her teeth chattering less now. Some feeling had started to return back to her fingers. Her eyes glared at the two male Rangers.

"Don't be mad at me," Bryce said, raising his hands. "I bet that you could stay dry–" He eyed her up and down. "Clearly I was wrong."

"Like you're ever right?" Charley sneered, suddenly in the seat across from Bryce. Her feet were up on the table, and she was filling her finger nails. Bryce jumped, at her sudden appearance.

"Ninja!" he shrieked. He held his heart. "I think you gave me a heart attack. Someone grab your phone, I might need you to dial 9-1-1. I'll let you know when."

"Where have you been?" Jet asked, fuming. "We had to clean the Zord Bay along with the rest of the base all by ourselves!"

"Ah, I had better places to go, people to see," She said, blowing on her finger nails. Jet got up and walked over to her side of the table. He grabbed a hold of her feet and roughly slid them off of the table.

"Get your feet off of the table. What's up with you?" Jet half yelled, half asked. His arms were crossed and his temper was rising fast.

"What's wrong with you?" Charley sneered back. "Someone needs to take a chill pill." She propped her feet back up on the table. Jet groaned, and pushed them off again. Nathalie had got up and wedged herself between the two Rangers.

"You–" she shouted, facing Jet. "Need to take a walk. And you–" Nathalie turned and faced Charley, who had re-propped her feet back up. Nathalie pushed her feet off. "Need to get your act together." Charley stood up and got in Nathalie's face, looking the Red Ranger in the eye. Neither blinked, nor moved. Charley towered over the Red Ranger, making it hard for Nathalie to seem intimidating.

"Stop telling me what to do," Charley said, through gritted teeth. The Yellow Ranger sat back down. She crossed her arms and placed her feet back on the table again. Nathalie was about to remove them when the alarm system went off. She glared at Charley, before spinning on her heels towards the Central Command post.

"Nereus is back, down by the docks," Lew said, as Nereus popped up on the large screen monitor. The other three Rangers stood behind Nathalie. Nathalie turned around and nodded to the three. Charley made no effort to get up and join the others. She sat there, still filling her nails.

"Let's morph," Nathalie commanded receiving four nods.

"Olympian Force, Protectors of Earth," five out of the six rangers shouted. After finishing his morphing sequence, Jet walked over to Charley and gripped her arm tightly.

"Feel like joining us?" He asked, squeezing her arm. She recoiled her arm back and re-crossed her arms against her chest. She made no effort to join the others. Kennedi pulled Jet away and whispered something in his ears, incoherent to the other Rangers. He nodded and joined the rest. The five Rangers then teleported away in a flash of five colors.

* * *

><p>"Ah, back for more fun I see," Nereus committed from where he sat on top of a few empty wood crates. The docks were empty besides Nereus, the Rangers, and shipments that were getting ready to be shipped out. Most of the crew had evacuated the area at the sign of the metal Daemon. A cold breeze blew through the port causing a few things to break lose. All of the leaves from the trees were long gone now.<p>

"I guess we just didn't have enough last time," Jet shouted over the hollowing wind. He and the rest of the Rangers stood on the ground towards the water's edge. Each of them had their respective Olympian Weapons drawn.

"I like your arrow, but you haven't seen mine yet. It sure is fine!" Nathalie mentioned, pulling the black string back on her bow. Releasing the string, the arrow flew towards Nereus. But, it missed the Daemon and hit the wooden crate instead. "Oh darn I missed, but don't count on that happening again." She shot another arrow, hitting Nereus in the chest this time. Nereus stood up and pulled the arrow out before jumping down. He drew his own sword out of its hoister.

"Let's get this over with!" Nereus shouted, running towards the Rangers. Kennedi ran towards Nereus first, her daggers in her hands. Running by him she tossed the dagger, but missed. Nereus slashed at Kennedi's waist causing her to spin around. Nereus grabbed her and flipped the Orange Ranger over his shoulders into a pile of crates.

With Nereus back turned to him, Bryce ran forward with his Scrimtar draw. Nereus heard the Green Ranger coming and flipped into the air just as Bryce lunged forward. Turning around, Bryce's sword clashed with Nereus. The two went back and forth, inching Bryce closer to the water's edge. Dropping his sword, Nereus kicked Bryce into the cold ocean water.

Jet picked up Nereus with his super human strength, while Nereus was still turned towards the ocean. The Black Ranger nodded to Lew, who then teleported to the top of a large pile of crate. Jet threw Nereus towards Lew, who had his large hammer already pulled back. As Nereus reached Lew, the Blue Ranger sung down sending the metal Daemon through the crates, splintering wood around him. Lew quickly teleported to the Black Ranger's side. Jet turned to his partner in crime and gave him a high five.

The two watched as Nathalie climbed with monkey like agility to the top of the crates, above who they thought was un-expecting. Just as Nathalie jumped down onto Nereus, the Daemon tucked and rolled away sending the Red Ranger smack dab into the cement. Once she got up, Nereus quickly pulled out his sword and hit her, sending her back into the crates herself.

Nereus brushed himself off before turning to the two still standing rangers. He put his sword back into its hoister and instead pulled out a small blaster, similar to Charley's. He ran forward and shot two rounds at the Rangers. The hits caused the two to squirm about and lose their balance on the ports edge. Just like Bryce, the two fell backwards into the cold water.

* * *

><p>Phoebe frantically paced back in forth in the Command Center. Charley had not removed from her spot, but instead and pulled out her phone. Up on the main computer monitor screen was the fight. Phoebe's eyes were quickly scanning over the book she had in her hands. About ten more lay open where she and Lew used to be working. All of their equipment was removed and instead replaced with books.<p>

"Your friends are getting beat out there and all you do is sit here," Phoebe suddenly mentioned. "I am very ashamed of you. How could you do this to your friends, your family?" Charley said nothing, continuing on with her own business. Phoebe marched over to Charley and ripped her phone out of the Yellow Ranger's hands. Phoebe threw it to the ground and then stomped on it with her heel.

"You're gonna regret doing that," Charley warned, getting up to face Phoebe. Charley reached forward to push Phoebe, but the titan grabbed the Yellow Ranger's hands. Charley quickly regained her posture and twister her hand around, this time her gripping the titan's wrist. Charley tried to snap them, but Phoebe's wrist just would move in that way.

"They are your teammates and they need your help!" Phoebe argued, pulling her wrist back. Her voice quickly rose. "You are being utterly despicable right now! You are the only one who can help them, save them. Yet, all you do is sit here and watch your friends get slaughtered!" Phoebe's head snapped at a quick three little beeping patterns coming from one of the computers. She quickly ran towards it just as Zeus and Hera appeared on the screen.

"You called?" Hera asked, adjusting her posture. Her bronze hair framed her face, not a piece out of place.

"Yes, I need your help. One of our Rangers seems to have fallen under a spell. Do you know how to break it?"

"Do you still have that vial containing water from the Pool of Reflections?" Zeus asked. Phoebe quickly nodded. She pulled out a necklace that had a small clear vial at the end, out of her dress pocket. Zeus continued at the sight. "Three drops of that, no more, no less." Zeus nodded, before ending the communication. Phoebe got up and quickly walked over to Charley, who had turned on her Ipod. The music blared so loud through her head set that Phoebe could hear it. Phoebe frustrated, yanked the cords out of the Yellow Ranger's ear and pried the girl's mouth open.

"What are you doing?" Charley shouted, squirming around. Phoebe only in response gripped the Yellow Ranger's head tight. Popping the cork out of the vial, she placed it above the squirming Ranger's mouth. "I've had enough of this." Phoebe announced, dripping three drops into Charley's mouth. Phoebe released her grip and watched as a soft blue glow surrounded the Yellow Ranger. Her eyes shut and her body slumped forward. Phoebe then carefully shaked the Ranger, waking her up.

"What happened?" Charley asked, rubbing her eyes. Flashes of what happened flipped through her mind and she let out a gasp. "Where are the others?" She asked, quickly getting up. She rushed over to the monitor, her head still killing her.

"West Port," Phoebe said. "They need your help. Go, now!" Phoebe commanded, teleporting the Ranger away.

* * *

><p>"Hey, stop right there!" Charley shouted, as she teleported to the docks. "No one messes with my head and gets away from it." She drew her morpher up to the side of her body. "Olympian Force, Protectors of Earth! As graceful as Aphrodite! Yellow Olympian Ranger!" Charley grabbed her blaster and pointed it towards Nereus. Nereus copied her and followed suit. The two of them walked around each other in circles, no one firing.<p>

"Awe, does the little Yellow Ranger think she can beat me," Nereus asked in a baby voice. Charley gripped her blaster tighter, finger over the trigger. Nereus pulled back on his trigger at the same time as Charley. The yellow blast from Charley's hit Nereus sending him into the water. But, before Nereus' blast could hit Charley, a yellow force field extended around her, absorbing the shock. The other Rangers got up and quickly surrounded Charley.

"It's good to have you back!" Kennedi said, wrapping the Yellow Ranger in a hug. Charley tensed at first, but soon accepted the hug. "We really missed ya."

"It's good to be back," Charley added, releasing the huge. "Let's finish this creep off. I can't stand someone who messes with my emotions. Only I'm allowed to do that!" The other Rangers all nodded and they all quickly re-summoned their Olympian Weapons. Together they all threw them in the air. "Olympian Strike Cannon!" Charley shouted. She took the back towards the trigger, swapping out for Nathalie. "Fire!" Charley pulled back the trigger, the blast hitting Nereus just as he got out of the water. Quickly, Nereus grew.

"Let's crank out the Zord!" Jet said, jumping into the air into his Vulture Zord cockpit.

"Awe man, I'm gonna have to clean the Deer Zord all over again," Nathalie groaned, as she jumped into her own Deer Zord. The others all laughed before following suit, jumping into their respective Zords.

"Let's finish this creep off, because I still have a bone to pick with him!" Charley shouted from inside of her Dove Zord. The other's quickly caught on and each Zord combined.

"High Irenic Megazord!" They all shouted, together from inside the larger cockpit. Charley sat in the front row with Nathalie and Lew, while the other three where behind them. Charley gripped the wheel of the Megazord tighter in her own workspace.

"Little girly, do you really think you can beat me?" Nereus asked, as he swung his fist at the Megazord, pushing them onto the edge of the port. The Megazord swayed before catching its balance. It jumped high into the air, landing on the opposite side of Nereus.

"I know so!" Charley said, as she commanded the Zord to punch Nereus' face on his human side. Nereus' body spun around, falling backwards onto the wood crates. Being bigger, he smashed through all of them without and hassle. Nereus' pulled out his blaster hitting the Megazord dead on.

"Let's use the blaster Char," Bryce said, from his pilot spot. The Megazord had fallen to the wood docks, breaking through the wood and crashed into the water. "We'll have better luck that way." Charley nodded, as she called upon the blaster once the Megazord was back on its feet.

"High Irenic Blaster!" Charley shouted, "Fire!" The shot hit Nereus causing him to shrink down in size. Charley jumped out of her Zord and picked Nereus up with her hand.

"Hey!" He shouted, in a helium effected-like voice. "Put me down, I don't like to be man-handled."

"Yeah, well I don't like being messed with either," Charley said, as she unclipped the Ascelpius cube off her belt. She pushed the center button, causing it to grow. Unscrewing the cap, she placed the screaming Daemon inside.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Charley! What are you doing in here?" Bryce asked, as he walked towards where Charley was cleaning in the Command Center. "Don't you have a play to be in?" As he got closer he heard a few sobs from the Yellow Ranger. "You know, Nathalie didn't end up agreeing to play the piano, only for you not to show up."<p>

"Hmm?" She asked, mopping the floor, trying to hide her sobs. Her back was still to him, so he couldn't her face.

"You know the play you have been so excited about since the beginning of school?" He said. Bryce carefully grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. Tears stained her face and she was visibly upset. He pulled her into a hug, causing her to drop the mop with a clang. She gripped onto his shirt as she cried.

"I'm sorry," She sobbed out, continuing to hug him.

"It's ok," Bryce soothed, suddenly glad he was the one to come search for Charley instead of Jet. "We're all here for you. We're your friends, teammates, and your family." Charley's tears slowly stopped, and she released Bryce. She whipped her eyes before regaining her posture.

"Thank you," She said, putting the mop and bucket of water away. "I figured I might as well catch up on all that cleaning I didn't do," She laughed, and grabbed her jacket that was hanging on the back of her chair. "Come on! Let's go before I'm late!" She said, dragging Bryce by the hand.

* * *

><p>"Is that them, Diana?" A tall man dressed in a dark blue cloak asked, nodding towards a group of teenagers who sat watching. The women, in a red cloak nodded, pieces of her black hair falling out of the hood. None of their faces could be seen.<p>

"They have grown stronger," She acknowledged, watching each of them closely. Her eyes stopped on the female in red who was playing piano up on the stage,

"We must attack soon then!" The black cloaked male said, grabbing the once acknowledged as Diana,

"In good time Mars," She said, still watching them. "In good time. Come one we must go. We've got business to take care of." They all turned around and left without a human noticing.

* * *

><p>Trivia: Originally the chapters around Charley were going to have her kidnapped, but I liked the idea of reversing her personality around by a spell instead better. Who knows, maybe that idea will occur in the future. All of that depends on where the fic goes.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13 Rangers Gone Roman

A/N: I wrote this on short notice, and so far I wasn't very impressed with it. I wanted to update really bad this week for you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, and the creators own their Ranger.

* * *

><p>More snow had begun to cover the California cost-line city, covering now a good three inches of the dead grass. The small quiet town, sans the monster attacks, was already in the Christmas spirit. Many lights decorated the city, and a large tree had been set up in the downtown historic part.<p>

Lew sat on the snow covered bench, as he watched his fellow Rangers skate around on the ice rink. As soon as the other had discovered that Nathalie had never been ice skating, they quickly took advantage of their day off. Lew and Kennedi had opted to sit out this activity. Kennedi had left in search of something warm to drink, and promised to bring something back for Lew.

Lew himself was not much of a skater. Although he was one for getting down and dirty, the result of growing up on a farm, Lew much less didn't enjoy the feeling of falling on his butt on the cold ice. Nathalie didn't blame him, she found out quickly how hard it was. Lew laughed, as the fearless Red Ranger fell for the umpteenth time, as Jet skated circles around her. Nathalie reached over and grabbed her hockey stick, tripping the Black Ranger. Lew couldn't help but smile, as he watched his friends skate around, making fools of themselves.

The Blue Ranger sighed, shaking his head, as he turned his attention back to the book he was reading. He was determined to finish it before winter break, because he didn't want to spend his vacation reading, rather helping his father in the large auto shop he owned. Lew and his family were originally from Wales, but moved here when a rich businessman offered his father a higher-paying job here in the United States. So, the family packed up what they owned, and moved to the California city.

"Hey Lew, how's it been," A small brunette boy asked, taking the seat next to Lew. The boy was no older than twelve tops, and had a large black coat covering his body. He was covered from top to bottom in snow gear. "I haven't seen much of you lately, where'd you been?"

"I've been busy with school," Lew said, looking off towards his fellow teammates. He was starting to get cold, wondering where Kennedi was with his hot drink.

"School?" The boy asked, scrunching his nose. "Yuck! Oh, you'll never believe it! I saw the Power Rangers the other day, they are so cool! I've wanted to tell you that. They are just like the ones in all of the comic books. Have you ever seen them in action?" Lew's head snapped at the younger boy's comment.

"A few times," Lew said, shrugging. "Which one is your favorite?"

"The black one dah," The boy said, laughing, His cheeks were rosy and red. "Well the red one's a girl, so that rules her out. But, I also like the blue. He seems really smart, kind of like you."

"You think so," Lew asked, raising an eye brow. He kicked a patch of snow with his black boot, and shook his head to get some of the access snow off. It fell off of his blue hat, onto the little boy. The boy groaned, brushing the snow off.

"I think he could be your twin. You know, I want to be a Ranger someday!" The boy said, jumping up and down. Suddenly the two turned around at the sound of screaming citizens. There, six Rangers walked through downtown, destroying anything in their path. To the normal human eye, they looked like exact replicas of the Olympian Ranger. But, to the true Rangers, there were plenty of differences. The Olympian Ranger's suits colors where brighter, while these had an almost black tint to them. Also, the Olympian Rangers had white accents, while they had black.

"Jack, Get down!" Lew shouted, pushing the boy down under the bench. The boy didn't budge, only to instead move around Lew to get a closer look at the Rangers.

"What are they doing?" Jack yelled, upset. "They're the Rangers! They're to save us, not hurt us."

"Jack, get down!" Lew shouted again, pushing the twelve-year-old behind him. The other Rangers on the ice had seen the commotion, and were quickly trying to shed their ice skates. Kennedi choose now to show up, dropping the two cups of hot chocolate to the ground, staining the snow brown. Lew's stomach growled as he got a whiff of the sweet aroma of hot chocolate.

"So this is Olympia Heights," the black evil Ranger said, laughing as he swung his sword around. "Pathetic!"

"Stop right there!" Jet yelled, running towards the evil Rangers. He made quick work of his skates and boots, and was the first one done. The others weren't too far behind him.

"Is it safe to morph?" Kennedi asked, jogging up beside Nathalie and the others. Lew was still occupied with getting Jack to safety. Nathalie quickly looked around, searching for any stray civilians who could see them morph. Most had already evacuated the area or had gone into hiding. Nathalie nodded to Kennedi, and she brought her morpher up to her chest.

"Olympian Force, Protectors of Earth!" the five Rangers shouted morphing.

"Ah, Rangers. So good oh you to join us," the orange evil Ranger said, while flipping her daggers around in her hands.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but, there's only enough room for one team of Rangers here!" Jet shouted, drawing his Olympian Sword.

"That's why we're here," the yellow Ranger shouted. "We are the Roman Rangers, the true Rangers."

Jet ran forwards towards the Black Ranger, his sword clashing with the evil Ranger's. Roundhouse kicking the evil Ranger, Jet managed to kick the other Ranger's sword away. The evil Ranger lunged, reaching for his sword. Rolling to the ground, he grabbed the sword and flipped back up onto his feet. Making quick work, he hit Jet twice in the stomach, sending the Olympian Ranger through a shop window.

The Orange Roman Ranger threw her dagger towards Kennedi. Jumping up, Kennedi just barely missed the attack. The dagger skimmed her left leg, leaving a slight tear in Kennedi's Ranger suit. Kennedi crouched down onto the ground and placed her hand onto the cement. Suddenly, a group of thick green vines busted up, throwing cement in all directions. Before they could reach the Roman Ranger, more vines busted through the cement. They easily pushed Kennedi's vines aside, and found their way around Kennedi's waist. They smashed the Olympian Ranger into the ground.

Nathalie ducked, dodging another punch. On the ground, she tried sweep kick the Red Roman Rangers feet from out from under her. The Roman Ranger knew the attack was coming, and quickly jumped up. She grabbed an arrow from her belt and lunged at Nathalie. The Roman Ranger pinned Nathalie down. She tried to stab Nathalie, but the Olympian Ranger moved her head just in time for the arrow to instead break through the cement.

"Hi-ya!" Charley shouted, as she kicked at the Yellow Roman Ranger. The Roman Ranger caught Charley's foot, and then flipped Charley over. Charley landed with a thud onto the cement. Groaning, she quickly flipped herself up just in time to avoid the lunging Roman Ranger. The Roman Ranger's fist flew into the cement, leaving a small dent. Quickly, the Roman Ranger reached into her utility belt, and grabbed her blaster. She turned herself around and fired at Charley. Charley flew backwards onto a patch of ice, and slipped, falling to her back.

Bryce quickly jumped away as another blast of white light flew towards him. The blast just missed Bryce, and instead flew into the tree behind him. Bryce quickly sent a blast of white light back towards the Green Roman Ranger. The Roman Ranger jumped, and the light instead hit Jet in the back. Jet groaned and fell forward onto his knees, demorphing along the way. Bryce quickly tried to make his way to his fallen teammate, momentarily forgetting about the evil Ranger. With Bryce occupied, the Roman Ranger jumped at the Olympian Ranger. The two rolled to the ground, the Roman Ranger on top. The Roman Ranger made quick work of his sword, and placed it on Bryce's neck.

"I spy with my little eye, an umorphed Blue Ranger," The Blue Roman Ranger said, as he quickly tracked down Lew and Jack. Jack looked at Lew confused, but Lew only responded by pushing Jack behind him.

"Leave him out of this!" Lew shouted. Not thinking clearly, he jumped towards the Roman Ranger. "Run!" He shouted, towards Jack, who hadn't moved. Lew struggled with the Roman Ranger. The two were each trying to overpower the other with their strength. The Roman Ranger quickly over powered Lew though, and pushed Lew to the ground. The Roman Ranger stepped over Lew, and straddled the Olympian Ranger.

"Olympian Force! Protectors of Earth!" Lew shouted, bringing his free hand up to his chest. A bright blue light surround him, and pushed the Roman Ranger off. The Roman Ranger teleported himself over to Jack though, before Lew finished morphering. Lew quickly drew his Olympian Hammer.

"One move and the boy dies," He said, his arms wrapped tightly around Jack's head. Lew threw his hands into the air, and tossed the Roman Ranger his hammer. "Good Ranger," The Roman Ranger looked over to his fellow Rangers, who had all finished up with their respective opposite. "Time to go, I got what we came for, leverage." The Ranger teleported away, taking Jack with him.

"No!" Lew shouted, demorphing. He ran towards the spot where Jack once was. Frustrated, he punched the ground. He grabbed his head with his two hands and let out a frustrated groan, before kicking the bench next to him.

* * *

><p>The Rangers sat around Olympian Ops, each nursing their injuries. Lew was the least hurt, and was busy trying to track down Jack. He was using both the computers and his advanced ability, but nothing was being picked up. Lew pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming.<p>

While Lew worked on searching for Jack, Nathalie worked on healing the other Rangers. So far, Charley's back and Kennedi's leg both had been healed. She was currently working on Jet burns from Bryce.

"Ouch!" Jet yelled, pushing Nathalie away. His leg was scorched with burns, and he was in a lot of pain. Bryce repeatedly said sorry to him, guilty of what had happened.

"Sorry," Nathalie mumbled, readjusting her hand on his arm. She herself was still injured, but was waiting until Jet's burns were healed before she moved onto herself.

"Woo! What's going on here?" Lew panicked, as his screen went completely back. "No, no, no, no!" He quickly typed on the key board but nothing came up. Frustrated, he banged down on the key board, repeatedly pushing down on one key. The computer beeped back at him, with each button he pushed.

"What happened?" Charley asked, as she took the seat next to Lew. She tried to log on, but had no luck. Everything was shut down, and not turning back on.

"Someone just hacked me," Lew said, angry. He grabbed the main system and started to shake it. "This isn't possible, no. I can not be hacked!" He stood up, causing his chair sliding across the floor.

"Calm down, we can fix this," Charley said, trying to get the agitated Blue Ranger to sit back down. Suddenly, up on the main screen, the six Roman Rangers popped up. They were all still morphed.

"Hello Rangers," The red female said. They appeared to be in a cave of some sort, and in the background, the Blue Roman Ranger could be seen with Jack. Jacks hands and feet were bided, and duck tape covered his mouth. "I am Diana, the Roman Goddess of the hunt."

"Ya, well we didn't appreciate the civilian you took with you," Jet sneered, rubbing his burns.

"Give us Jack back, and no harm will be done to you guys," Nathalie, negotiated. She walked up next to Lew, whose hands tightly gripped the table.

"Ah, you see it isn't that easy," Diana said, pretending to file her fingers. "I believe a trade is in deal. We'll give you the boy back, but you must hand over one Ranger. You have one hour." The screens quickly blacken, and Lew had full control of the computer again.

"What are we going to do?" Charley asked, looking at the others.

* * *

><p>Trivia: The Roman Rangers are a future generation of the Psycho Rangers. Unlike the Psycho Rangers, the Roman Rangers are created more obedient and to work together. They are programed to learn the Olympian's fighting way, and were created in the Underworld by Hades, who stole the idea from Astronema.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14 Guess Who's Back

A/N: Thanks to all of the Reviewers. Without you, this story wouldn't be making its way to being my most reviewed story. Only a little further to go, before becoming number one (even if it is already in my mind)

Disclaimer: Never, ever will I own Power Rangers. Although I do own Nathalie and the Roman Rangers (except for the part of them being Roman Gods, I have the Roman's to thank for that, and the Greeks for their myths).

* * *

><p>"Nobody is going to go, right?" Charley asked, biting on her fingernails. Her eyes sadly drifted around the room, looking at the other Rangers. Everyone looked worried in their own way. For some, like Charley, that involved biting their fingernails. Nathalie was nervously pacing back and forth, and Jet had fallen backwards and sat on the edge of the center table.<p>

"I nominate Bryce to go!" Jet shouted, grabbing Bryce's hand and raising it up.

"Hey!" Bryce said, snapping his arm back down. "Why me?"

"Because you burnt me earlier! Oh, what is that saying?" Jet asked, as he snapped his fingers, trying to figure it out. He looked to the others for help.

"Payback is a dog?" Nathalie asked, scratching her head. "Forget it; we need to get back on topic you two."

"I think she meant the swear word," Kennedi whispered to Charley. Charley shrugged, turning back to the others.

"They obviously want us all eventually, so I say we all go to the least populated area, and try to draw them out. They can't refuse six Rangers, and that way we can each cover each other's backs," Bryce said.

"I agree," Nathalie said, as she took a seat in front of one of the computers. "It's getting late, so the Square should be rather empty by now. Most of the shops closed around six, because it's a Sunday."

"So, we go to the Square and try to draw them out. But, what happens if they don't bring Jack with them?" Kennedi asked, looking at the frozen picture of the terrified boy on the big screen.

"I think that is just a chance we're going to have to take," Nathalie said.

"I wish Phoebe was here, she would know what to do," Charley said, grabbing her seat around the center table.

"Why did she decide now was a good time to visit Mount Olympus?" Bryce asked, shaking his head.

"Look, we have to do this on our own," Nathalie said, as she stood up to look at each of the Rangers. "We can't always rely on her to do our dirty work. We can do this. Let's morph up," The Rangers all nodded and lined up, all except for Lew who lingered back.

"Olympian Force, Protectors of Earth!" the five Rangers, sans Lew shouted. They morphed and teleported away at the same time. Taking a deep breath in, Lew scrambled over to the computers.

"Let's see," he said, cracking his knuckles. "Caves, caves, caves–" Lew shut his eyes. He took a deep breath in, and then exhaled. "What do I spy?" taking one more breath in and exhaling he opened his eyes. "The south cliffs!" he stood up, and made his way towards the large open space in the room. "Olympian Force, Protectors of Earth!"

* * *

><p>"Do you think this is going to work?" Charley asked, as the five teleported to the Square. The Square was what everyone called the historic downtown. The only road was a stone one, built a long time ago. Now-a-days, that road was only walked. The only way to get to this area was by foot. Most of the shops were old historic buildings, and they all lined up and looked like a square, thus the name. The sun had gone down, and the only light came from the dimly lit street lights.<p>

"It's going to have to," Nathalie said, taking a deep breath in.

"Guys, where is Lew?" Kennedi asked, looking around for the Blue Rangers.

"I thought he was right behind me?" Jet said, spinning around a few times.

"You don't think he went to find the cave on his own, do you?" Charley asked the others. Their eyes widened under their helmets, worried for their fellow Rangers.

"I should have noticed how quiet he was," Nathalie said, hitting herself on the back of the head. Suddenly, she cried out as she felt a horrible pain in her shoulder.

"Nathalie!" Charley shouted. A red arrow stuck out of the Red Ranger suit. Nathalie quickly pulled it out, and put her left hand over her injured shoulder. The pain soon subsided, and her hand quit glowing.

"Well hello Olympians," Diana said, as she pulled at the string on her bow. She had her quiver slung over her shoulders, with more arrows inside of it. "I see you are missing a Ranger, we figured you were going to play tricks on us."

"Did you really think you could out trick us?" Phoebus asked, extending his hand out to his fellow Rangers. "Newsflash, we are you. We know your every move, how you think, and so much more." They were also one Ranger short. The Blue Ranger, Mercury, was not with them. Neither was Jack for that matter.

"Well, we're not really you. But, I think you get the point. We are your spiritual opposites," Vesta said, correcting the Green Roman Ranger. She grabbed her dagger and threw it towards Kennedi. "We enjoy fighting much more than you do." Diana smirked under her helmet, as each of her teammates ran forwards towards the Olympian Rangers.

* * *

><p>Lew stumbled a little as he landed in the cave. Regaining his balance, he looked around the dark, damp cave. Only a small fire lit the room. A soft cry from behind Lew caused him to spin around. Mercury had Jack chained to the wall, but the Blue Roman Ranger was not sight. A hit to the head caused Lew to fall forward, and collapse to the ground.<p>

Lew's eye's blinked as he finally came to a few minutes later. He was also now chained to the wall, similar to Jack. Lew had also lost his morph, and was only in his long sleeve blue shirt and jeans. He shivered as a cold gust blew through the cave.

"Ah, you're finally awake," Mercury said, as he squatted down in front of Lew. He looked the Olympian in the eyes, and cocked his head to the side.

"Let me go!" Lew shouted, struggling against the rusted chains. Mercury leaned towards Lew. He grabbed the Olympian's head with both of his hands. Lew moved his head back and forth, making it hard for Mercury to keep his grip.

"I'll make this quick and easy for you," Mercury said, as he got ready to snap Lew's head. Just as he started to twist Lew's head, he heard the soft sound of feet, thanks to his enhanced hearing. Jack had freed himself, and had a rock in his hand."What? How did you get out? You little brat, why I outta–"

"It was just a little trick I picked up back home," Jack said smiling, as he spun the tooth pick he used to pick the lock with around in his hand. With Mercury distracted Lew teleported out of his chains.

"Olympian Force, Protectors of Earth!" Lew shouted, re-morphing. He ran over to Mercury, and kicked the evil Ranger in the back. The kicked caused Mercury fall forward towards Jack. Quickly, he caught his balance and spun around. Mercury grabbed his hammer and swung at Lew. Mercury hit Lew, and pushed Lew back on the cave wall.

"What kind of villain are you?" Lew asked, as he shakily stood up. "You kidnap children, like that hasn't been done before. Couldn't you have been more original at least?"

Mercury growled, and ran towards Lew with his fist drawn. He swung at the Blue Olympian, but Lew ducked. The Roman Ranger's fist flew into the cave's wall, creating a large hole. Mercury spun around and lunged towards Lew. The two rolled to the ground, Lew on top. Lew stopped the two from rolling any farther, and threw his right fist at Mercury. He hit the Roman Ranger square in the face.

"Run Jack!" Lew shouted towards the boy, who was shaking in the corner. The little boy blinked too scared to think, but eventually nodded, and quickly stood up. He ran towards the entrance to the cave, stumbling along the way.

Mercury sprung up off his back, and he tossed Lew off to the side. The Olympian Ranger rolled over towards the fire. Luckily, Lew was able to stop himself a few feet before it. Lew sprung up and grabbed his hammer. He ran towards the Roman Ranger, who also had his hammer. The two's weapons collided, but Mercury quickly over powered Lew. Lew tiredly fell to the floor.

"Didn't I mention we are faster, stronger, and smart?" Mercury laughed, as he lifted Lew up by his head. The Olympian Ranger's feet dangled a few feet about the ground. He punched Lew in the stomach, and caused Lew to groan.

Tired and not having much more fight left in him, Lew teleported out to the entrance to the cave. Lew by far hated backing down from fights, but he knew he was quickly being over powered. Luckily for him, Jack had not made it very far down the beach in the dark. Lew quickly tracked the scared boy down.

"It's ok, I've got you," Lew said, as Jack collided with him. Jack sobbed and wrapped his arms around Lew.

"Thank you," Jack said, his voice muffled by Lew's Ranger suit. Lew demorphed, his energy levels too low to keep his morph.

"You're welcome," Lew said, as he teleported the two back to the warmth of Olympian Ops.

* * *

><p>Nathalie ducked as another arrow flew towards her head. The arrow just missed her, and hit the tree behind her. She pulled the string back on her own bow, and the arrow hit Diana in the foot. Diana pulled it out, and reloaded it into her own bow and hit Nathalie in the arm. Diana ran towards Nathalie with cheetah speed, and pinned the Olympian Ranger to the ground.<p>

Jet threw yet another large chunk of rubble at Mars. The cement missed Mars and instead hit Bryce, who fell to the ground. Bryce struggled to free himself, and turned around and broke the rock by softening it with his white glowing hands.

"I'm so sorry," Jet yelled, as he ran towards Bryce. He threw the little bit of rock that remained on Bryce off to the side.

"Can we just be even now," Bryce mumbled, as he rubbed his sore arm. He groaned as he stood up, but his feet gave out from underneath him. He was worn out and tired from fighting with Phoebus. Jet caught the Ranger before he could fall to the ground. "Thanks."

"No problem," Jet nodded. "Let's work together." Bryce nodded, and the two grabbed their different shaped swords. They ran towards their Roman opposite, as they watched their fellow Olympian's back.

Kennedi and Charley fought back to back, as they fought hand on hand with their opposites. Charley jumped up as Venus tried to sweep kick her feet. The Yellow Olympian kicked Venus in the side.

Kennedi ducked down as Vesta threw another punch. Kennedi strategically threw her punch towards Vesta's stomach. Vesta caught Kennedi's punch, and twisted her hand around. As her hand got twisted, her wrist snapped. Kennedi loudly cried out in pain, and carefully held her wrist. Vesta sweep kicked Kennedi, which caused Kennedi to lose her balance and fall onto Charley. The two Olympian Rangers fell to the ground. Venus grabbed her blaster and fired at Kennedi and Charley.

"Two for the price of one," Venus smiled, as Vesta took her spot next to Venus. She fingered her dagger in her hand.

"Let's see how they like this," Vesta laughed, as she threw her dagger.

Charley sat up, and quickly waved her hand around. A yellow shield protected the two from the hit. The dagger ricocheted off the shield and flew back at the Roman Rangers. A vine busted up through the stone pavement, and caught the dagger. The vine pulled itself back into the ground, and the dagger clattered to the stone flooring.

"I don't know how much more I can take," Kennedi cried, as she sniffed under her helmet. She cradled her injured wrist close to her chest. A loud beeping brought Kennedi away from her hand.

"What!" Vesta barked into her morpher.

"The Blue Ranger got away with the kid," Mercury's voice said, echoing out from Vesta's morpher. Vesta groaned and looked to the others. Diana, who was close by heard Mercury.

"Let's go," Diana said, putting her bow away. She grabbed her quiver that was hanging in a tree.

"Let me just finish him off first," Mars said, digging his sword further into Jet's neck. Jet cried out, as the sword finally cut through his Ranger suit.

"I said, let's go," Diana said, harsher. She pried Mars off Jet. "Let's let them suffer a little while longer. I don't want this to be an easy kill."

"But Hades said–" Venus started to say.

"I don't care what Hades said. I want a half way decent fight, before I kill the Red Ranger." Diana sneered, before teleporting all of the Roman Rangers away.

* * *

><p>"Here you go," Lew said, handing Kennedi an ice pack for her wrist.<p>

"Thanks," Kennedi muttered, nursing her injury. The other Rangers sat around the medical bay, and Jack had joined them too. He sat on one of the medical beds, in awe of being around the Rangers for the first time. Nathalie came over and lightly punched Lew in the shoulder.

"Never do that again, clear," Nathalie said, sternly. She looked Lew dead in the eyes. "We are a team, and we do things together as a team. And we are not going to lose a Ranger on my count."

"Please, don't be mad at Lew. He did it to save me, and if he wouldn't have been there, I would have been a goner for sure," Jack said, looking up to Nathalie. Nathalie sighed, and walked over to heal Kennedi's wrist.

"You know Lew, Jack isn't allowed to remember any of this," Charley said, as she walked through the door and took the seat next to Bryce. She handed the Green Ranger a bottle of water. "Protocol and all."

"What!" Jack yelled, as he ran over to Lew's side. "Please Lew, don't let them make me forget. I won't tell a soul!"

"Can't we break protocol, just this once," Lew pleaded. "It would be nice for someone to know."

"I'm sorry Lew," Kennedi said, as she stood up. Nathalie gently backed away, as Kennedi walked over to take Jack's hand. She waved her hand in front of Jacks face.

"Where am I?" Jack asked, looking around. "Who are you?"

"You fell and hit your head at the park. My friend Nathalie here knows first-aid, and she wanted to check you out." Lew explained, as he led Jack out of the room. "Come on let's take you home." Lew sighed, giving one last look at his fellow Rangers.


	15. Chapter 15 White is the New Green

A/N: Just a heads up, with school starting Power Rangers: Olympian Force will be falling out of its regular Wednesday slot into an irregular one, roughly once a week though.

Disclaimer: Never, ever will I own Power Rangers or Greek Mythology. But, I do own the computer that this chapter was written on.

* * *

><p>Hades sighed, as he looked out onto his Underworld castle court. Persephone was seated at his side, and she half-heartedly watched the fight in front of her. Two of the Roman Rangers, Mars and Mercury, had started to fight verbally, but that quickly changed to a sparring match. So far Mercury was winning, as he pinned Mars down.<p>

Hades' head snapped up as the two large metal doors opened into the court. A flustered Daemon, quickly made her way towards the God and Goddess, her black satin dress swishing behind her. She got down onto one knee and bowed.

"Aergia, what news do you bring?" Hades asked, rising. She took this as her cue, and stood up. Mars and Mercury stopped their fight to see what was happening.

"The seventh Irenic crystal's energy was picked up this afternoon, right here in Olympia Heights," Aergia said, as she made her way towards Hades.

"Impossible!" Hades shouted. "It was destroyed 5,000 years ago, along with that pesky White Ranger. I personally saw to that!"

"Again, I am only reporting what I found out when I walked through the monitoring room. That was earlier this afternoon."

"And I am only finding out about this now?" Hades growled. He scowled and looked over at Persephone, who had not moved.

"Sorry, I had other things to attend to," Aergia said, as she guiltily looked in a different direction. She muttered something under her breath, that wasn't picked up by Hades.

"We can go retrieve the crystal for you," Mercury said, as he and Mars walked up the marble steps. He gestured to the two of them.

"No," he snapped. "Whoever has the crystal isn't just going to come out with it," Hades paused, and looked over at Aergia. "You go, but attack the city. We might as well kill two birds with one stone. That crystal can't stay hidden forever, and when the Ranger's go down, it will come."

* * *

><p>The snow had been cleared off the Cambridge house drive way earlier that day, giving Bryce a great opportunity to shoot some hops. His little sister, Alyson, who was had just turned five, was playing in a small pile of snow.<p>

Bryce dribbled the ball towards the net. He jump stopped, and paused. Quickly, he sprung up on his feet and shot the ball. The ball flew towards the net and swished in.

"He shoots… and he scores!" Bryce cheered, running over to grab the ball before it went into the snow.

"Again, again!" Alyson clapped, snow falling onto her lap. The California coastline rarely saw snow, and the all of the kids were taking advantage of it, even the youngest of them.

"Watch this," Bryce said, as walked to the opposite end of the hoop. He ran forward, and crossed the ball through his legs. As he neared the hoop, he jumped up onto one foot, and the ball bounced off the backboard into the net. Alyson clapped excitedly, as Bryce bowed in her direction. Alyson giggled, as Bryce tried to pick her up. She was rather small for a five year old, only weighing about a three year old.

"Nice shot!" She said, giving him a high five. Bryce forgot about the ball and it rolled towards the street. "Ball!" She shouted, as she pointed at the runaway ball.

"Oh no," Bryce shouted, as he carefully set her down. He ran towards the street, and was about to grab the ball when a foot stopped it from going any further. The owner to the foot, kicked the ball up and caught it.

"I think this is yours," the blonde female said, handing the basketball over.

"Thanks," Bryce said, tucking the ball under his right arm. "I don't think I've seen you around before. I'm Bryce, Bryce Cambridge." He stuck his hand out for her to shake it. She looked at it confused, and made no effort to shake it. Confused, Bryce pulled it back. "This here is Alyson." The five year old had found her way behind Bryce's legs, her head just slightly peeking out.

"I go by Marissa," she said, smiling at the younger girl. She crouched down to Alyson's level. "Alyson, what a pretty name; rumor has it one of my very old relatives went by that name thousands of years ago. Of course that wasn't her real name; it was something longer I believe."

"Did you just move here?" Bryce asked, as Marissa stood up.

"Yeah, just across the street. My father is working out here right now, some project for NASADA. I don't really know," a muffled beeping noise from under Bryce's coat brought Marissa out from her thoughts.

"I've got to go," Bryce said, and he lifted Alyson up. "I better get this one in before she catches a cold. It was nice to meet you." Marissa nodded, before she made her way across the street.

* * *

><p>"I'm not too late for the party am I?" Bryce asked, as he jumped into the fight morphed. He swung his sword around, and hit three Dwellers in the chest. They all fell backwards onto the snow in the park.<p>

"We're just getting started," Jet shouted, as he flipped two Dwellers over his shoulders.

"What's going on," Bryce asked, as he noticed the surrounding citizens all lazily sitting around. They were not making any effort to leave the fight, and only yawned.

"I can answer that!" Aergia said, as she jumped down off the branch of a tree. "Aergia is the name, and being lazy is my game!" She threw a small black ball towards two female humans. The ball rolled to their feet before releasing a grey smoke. It smelled like sulfur, and the Ranger's all held their noses. When the smoke disappeared the two humans dropped their shopping backs, and sat slumped against a nearby building.

"Oh, no!" Charley shouted, and she ran towards the two teens. She tried to get them to move, but they wouldn't budge. "What did you do to them?" Charley yelled at Aergia.

"With one blast of this," Aergia held up another black ball. "No human can resist my laziness spell." She grabbed another ball out of her side bag, and threw them towards Kennedi and Lew. "Let's see how you rangers like this."

Lew quickly reached for his hammer and swung back. As the balls came closer, he swung hard and they flew back high over Aergia's head.

"Pesky Ranger," Aergia sneered. "You may be able to block these, but you can't keep up forever." She reached into her bag and this time threw four balls towards Nathalie and Jet. Charley, who was nearby saw it, and quickly jumped in front of the two Rangers. She put up her force field, to protect all three of them.

"Thanks," Nathalie said, as she drew the string back on her bow. She shot two arrows at once, and hit two Dwellers. Spinning on her heels, Nathalie turned around and fired towards Aergia. The female Daemon ducked, and the arrow hit a Dweller instead. The Dweller's read lava body slumped down.

"I've had enough of your silly Ranger games," Aergia shouted, grabbing a few more lazy bombs. "Where is the seventh crystal?"

"What are you talking about?" Nathalie asked, as she flipped the Dweller over that grabbed her shoulder. "There are no more crystals."

"Haha," Aergia laughed. "Apparently your little mentor Phoebe hasn't been completely honest with you," Aergia threw a smoke bomb towards Nathalie. The little black ball exploded at her feet. When the smoke disappeared, Nathalie was still standing unaffected by the spell. "What? Impossible!"

"Apparently your little spell doesn't work on us," Bryce sneered, as he swung his sword at Aergia. She jumped up, and back flipped away. She reached into her bag to grab another lazy spell ball, but there were none left.

"No!" Aergia shouted. "This can't happen. Your lucky Rangers, I'm all out. Next time though, you won't be so lucky." She snapped her fingers and all of the Dwellers disappeared as she did.

Lew swung his hammer at a Dweller just as it disappeared. Lew lost his balance, and fell to the snow. Frustrated, he kicked a large chunk of ice.

* * *

><p>The Rangers sat around the center table in the Command Center patiently watching Phoebe. Well, most were watching patiently. Jet on the other hand, not so much.<p>

"How come you never told us about a seventh crystal?" Jet asked, breaking the silence. Phoebe nervously gnawed on her lip.

"Because, until this afternoon I didn't think it existed anymore," Phoebe said, as she paced back and forth, rubbing her temples. "I was there, I saw it destroyed. Impossible." Phoebe muttered to herself, not loud enough for the others to hear.

"What happened?" Charley asked, as she sat up straighter. "And tell us the truth, the whole truth. I'll know if you're lying to us."

"About 5,000 years ago, back when the last current team was active there was originally seven Rangers, not six," Phoebe said, as she joined the Rangers at the table. "The White Ranger, Alessandra was believed to be destroyed by Hades' along with her crystal."

"I thought all of the crystals, besides the ones in our morphers, lived on Mount Olympus?" Lew asked.

"They do now. That was taken as a precaution after Alessandra's was destroyed. The Ranger's used to wear them with them at all times. It was believed to enhance their powers. But after Alessandra and the white crystal were destroyed, the Gods and Goddess agreed that it would be safer for them on Olympus."

"And now, it's believed that the crystal has been found?" Bryce asked, as he subconsciously rubbed his own morpher.

"Earlier this afternoon, the energy signal was picked up. I didn't tell you guys because I thought it might have been a hoax," Phoebe said, as she stood back up.

"So now, someone is running around the city with the seventh Crystal?" Bryce asked. Phoebe nodded. "Well, that can't be good."

"No, that is why I need some of you guys to pick up extra shifts of monitoring the city," Phoebe said. A few of the Rangers groaned.

"But, we're already doing over time with the Roman Ranger's on the run," Kennedi argued.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but this is really important. If Hades get's his hands on the crystal, he'll be able to access the seventh morpher," Phoebe walked over to the monitor, and quickly put a sweep of the city on for twenty-four seven.

"I'm in," Bryce said. He looked over to Charley who nodded. "Charley and I can take the first shift after school tomorrow." Phoebe nodded in thanks, and the other Rangers all agreed to take shifts too.

"Let's all go home and get some sleep," Nathalie yawned, as she got up. "It doesn't look like we are going to be getting much of it in these next couple of days."

* * *

><p>"No, and get this," Charley laughed, as she and Bryce walked down the abandoned school hallways. "I totally forgot my lines, and so I started to make up things while Max sat there giving me weird faces."<p>

"I'm so glad I don't do theater," Bryce sighed. "Not that there is anything wrong with it." He corrected, as he kicked a pencil across the floor.

"It's not that bad, I really enjoy doing it," Charley said. She stopped and bent down to grab a crumbled piece of paper. She caught up with Bryce and tossed it into the trash from a distance.

"Maybe you should go out for the basketball team instead," Bryce laughed.

"Nah, it's not really my thing. I enjoy more of the fine arts type of things. Theater, playing guitar, and singing. You know," She said, as they rounded the corner to come up to the gym and cafeteria. Bryce spotted something with his eye, and pulled Charley back. "What?"

"Is that a… dog?" He asked, raising an eye brow. Sure enough, there was a golden retriever walking down the hallway. It stopped and looked at the door to the gym. Suddenly it stood up on its hind legs, and stretched out into the form of a human. The human was dressed in all black, with a hoodie hiding its face.

"That did not just happen. I must be seeing things," Charley said, rubbing her eyes. "Maybe I've been watching too much T.V." The human picked the lock, and went into the gym.

"That's no normal human," Bryce said, running towards the gym door. His hand caught it just as it was about to shut.

"Bryce!" Charley whispered. She ran after him. "What are you doing?"

"Come on," he said, ignoring her question. Charley sighed, and followed after him. The human walked through the portal to Olympian Ops. "That can't be good. I though only Rangers could go through there."

"We should morph," Charley said, looking around nervously. Bryce shook his head.

"Let's use that as a last resort," He said, before jumping through the portal. Charley sighed and followed after him. "Stop right there!" Bryce shouted at the human. The human spun on its heels and flung towards Bryce. It threw a punch at his nose, which he caught. Bryce twisted the human's arm around and flipped it over. It gracefully landed on its feet crouched down. Flipping up, it tackled Bryce to the ground. Pinned down, Bryce struggled to move.

Charley ran over and pulled the hood off of the human's head. Blonde locks of hair framed the now revealed teenage female's face. A small white crystal necklace fell out from under her shirt, and dangled in front of Bryce's face.

"Marissa?" Bryce asked. Charley, ignoring Bryce's comment, shoved Marissa off of Bryce. Roundhouse kicking, Charley hit Marissa in the side. Marissa stumbled back onto the table. Marissa sprung up, with her fist drawn.

"Bryce?" Marissa asked, now recognizing the Green Olympian. "What are you doing here?"

"I think I should be the one asking that," Bryce said, getting up.

"Would someone please explain to me what is going on?" Charley asked, throwing her hands into the air confused.

* * *

><p>Trivia: The floor plan for the school, the gym being across from the cafeteria, was inpired by my own school.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16 Burnt Out

A/N: Sorry for the wait, and thank you so much to each of my reviewers, followers, and the people who placed this story under their favorites.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, and other writers own the Rangers.

* * *

><p>"Wait," Charley said, while pointing between the two other people in Olympian Ops. Marissa silently watched from behind. "You know her?"<p>

"Marissa, this is Charlotte, or Charley. Charley, Marissa," Bryce introduced the two females to each other. Charley nodded, and turned her back to Marissa to face Bryce. She held a confused look on her face. "She moved in across the street." he explained.

"How did you get in here," Charley asked, still wary of the other girl.

"Look," Marissa said, as she sighed out. "I am sorry for causing any problems here. I am not an intruder, or apart of Hades' crew. I need to see Phoebe though. It is very urgent," Marissa tried to make her way around Bryce, but the Green Ranger grabbed a hold of her shoulders. Charley stood behind Bryce, with her fist drawn.

"What's going on in here?" Phoebe yelled, as she came out of the Zord Bay. The doors slid shut behind her. She saw the three teens in the center of the room, and Charley who still held a defensive stance. Phoebe drew her fist, ready for a fight, but dropped the stance when she saw the intruder. "Impossible… You look like–"

"Alessandra?" Marissa finished, nodding. "She is my grandma. It has been joked about how much I look like her." Marissa laughed, flicking a piece of her blonde hair out of her face. "But, that is not why I am here. I have something that belongs to the Rangers'," She carefully took the white crystal necklace off, and handed it over to Phoebe. "It has been passed down from my grandmother, to my mother, and then to me. I was told that whoever had it when the time comes was ordered to bring it to you."

"Alessandra died though," Phoebe mumbled, skeptically looking down at the crystal in her hand.

"Yes," Marissa nodded, while gnawing on her lip. "And now she can rest in peace knowing that the seventh crystal has been placed back in the right hands." Phoebe looked over at Charley and nodded to her to grab a scanner. Charley grabbed the metal scanner off the monitor table and handed it over. Phoebe waved it over the crystal, and it beeped three times.

"Thank you," Phoebe said, starring at the crystal. The crystal suddenly glowed, and held it for a few seconds. The light flickered before going out completely.

"That can't be good," Bryce said, watching the crystal. Phoebe ran over to the computer and placed it on a larger scanner that was directly hooked up to the monitors.

"The crystal…" Phoebe said, looking up at the screen. The three others crowded around her. "Its energy levels are significantly low. It's dying."

"It can be fixed… right?" Charley asked, taking the seat next to Phoebe. She typed in a few command to extend the screen bigger. She leaned forwards, and using her fingers she made the screen zoomed in. She touched the picture that was monitoring the city and pushed it off to the side.

"Not without having a matching energy source to reboot it," Phoebe mumbled. She sighed and rested her head on her hands. Marissa quietly watched in the background.

"What about another crystal to charge it?" Bryce asked, scratching his head. Phoebe nodded.

"Possibly, but we would need a full crystal to recharge this one," Phoebe said, looking at the monitor. She spun her chair around to face Bryce and Marissa. "The other six are all on Olympus. I would have to go in front of the Olympian Court and make an appeal to the law. Most of the Gods are still wary of taking the crystals off Olympus."

"Couldn't you take the crystal to Mount Olympus instead of the other way around," Marissa asked, speaking up. The others looked at her funny. "Sorry… I should have left."

"No, that's a great idea," Bryce said. "Is it possible though?"

"The technology needed only is found here in Olympian Ops. If it was taken out of this realm, it would most likely overload when passing through the dimensions," Phoebe sighed. Charley nodded.

"How soon can you leave?" Charley asked.

"I could go now, but I would prefer to leave after we defeated Aergia," Phoebe admitted, still worried from the last time she left the Rangers alone. The loud siren in the Command Center went off, which caused Marissa to jump. Charley spun around in her chair and pulled up the city. Aergia was down by the docks, attacking the workers. Workers hit by Aergia's attack, lazily sat around.

"Looks like we have company," Charley said, standing up. Bryce nodded from behind and Marissa excitedly stood on the side.

"Let me guess your yellow and green?" Marissa asked, nodding to Charley and then Bryce. The two looked at her in awe. "I come from a planet in a nearby galaxy where Power Rangers' do not keep their identities a secret. It is also pretty easy to pick up the signs once you get to know them."

"Marissa's family comes from a line of rare species known as shape shifters," Phoebe explained. "Alessandra was one of the oldest I knew." Bryce nodded, and walked off to the side to call the other Rangers.

"Unlike humans, we live much longer," Marissa explained. "That's how my grandmother was a Power Ranger back 5,000 years ago."

"So the dog was you then?" Charley asked, skeptical. Marissa nodded.

"Yeah, it would look a lot more suspicious if a human was lurking around the school long after closing. A run away dog wouldn't seem so bad." Bryce rejoined the trio.

"The others are on their way," Bryce said, and Charley nodded. She stood up and pushed her chair away. "Let's morph."

"Olympian Force, Protectors of Earth!" in a flash, the two Ranger's teleported away.

"Would you mind if I stayed and observed?" Marissa asked, as she quietly walked over to Phoebe who was monitoring the fight. At the same time she was also working with the crystal. Phoebe had placed the crystal back on the scanner, and had also pulled out the old white morpher. Dust and spider webs had collected on it. Phoebe carefully cleaned it off and placed it with the crystal.

"Please stay," Phoebe extended her hand out to an empty chair. Marissa nodded, and sat down. "Thank you again for returning the crystal." Marissa smiled and turned back to the screen to watch the fight.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for finally joining us," Kennedi laughed, as she threw her dagger at a group of Dwellers. The one took the hit straight on, and stumbled backwards.<p>

"We're not too late for the party, are we?" Bryce asked, as he flung a large ball of light towards the same group of Dwellers. The light exploded, and pushed all of the Dwellers into the air. When they hit the ground, they disappeared. Twenty more Dwellers appeared and surround the two Olympians. "Great." Bryce mumbled.

"We could really use some help," Nathalie shouted, as she shot another arrow at a Dweller. Jet was on her backside, using his sword to fight off the Dwellers in front of him. He swung his sword, which knocked into one of the Dwellers. Using his super strength, Jet over powered the creature, and sent it flying into a large crate. More Dweller appeared and surrounded the two. Nathalie quickly exchanged her bow and arrow for her basic Olympian Sword, which was swung over her back.

"Watch out!" Lew shouted at Charley, as he saw Aergia throw a lazy spell at Charley. Lew knocked her to the ground with him on top. Lew got up, and extended his hand for Charley. "Are you ok?" Charley wordlessly nodded, shaken up still.

"Let's team up," Charley said. Lew nodded and grabbed his hammer, while Charley grabbed her blaster. The two ran towards Aergia. Charley hit her directly with her blast. Taken back, Aergia didn't see Lew teleport behind her and swing his hammer. Aergia flew forward onto her stomach on the pavement. She groaned and flipped herself around.

"Nice try," Aeriga sneered, as she grabbed her sword off of her back. She ran forward faster than Charley could see, and swung hard. Charley took the hit right to the stomach, and fell backwards off of the dock into the water.

"Charley!" Bryce shouted, as he turned his head just in time to see the Yellow Ranger get hit. The Dweller he was busy fighting with, swung his sword when Bryce wasn't looking. Bryce fell backwards into the hands of another Dweller. That Dweller flipped Bryce onto his back and five more joined him as they surrounded the Green Ranger.

* * *

><p>Marissa worriedly watched as the Rangers were slowing getting defeated. One by one they were falling to the ground. Marissa gasped as she watched Charley get out of the water when the Yellow Ranger's suit flickered out of existence for a few seconds.<p>

"There has to be something we can do," Marissa begged, turning to Phoebe. Phoebe shook her head no.

"I'm sorry," Phoebe mumbled, without her eyes leaving the screen. She got up to go grab a tool off the other side of the room. "Without the white crystal working properly, they will have to do this on their own." Marissa nodded, as looked at the seventh crystal and morpher. She glanced back up at the screen in time to see Bryce demorph.

Marissa spun around in her chair to see Phoebe had left in search of the missing tool. The Zord Bay door slid shut, and Marissa was all alone. Marissa turned back to the screen, and she winced as she saw the Red Ranger take a sword to the gut. The Ranger's suit was very beat up.

The shape shifter got up and quickly grabbed the white crystal and morpher and made a dash for the portal exit. She turned around one last time and looked around the base before she left.

* * *

><p>"Stop right there!" Marissa yelled, as she stood strongly at the port. Aergia laughed as she saw the teen.<p>

"Get out of here!" Kennedi yelled, when she saw the unprotected teen. Marissa shook her head, and pulled her sleeve back to show the white wrist morpher. The crystal occupied its normal place around Marissa neck. It glowed lightly before fading.

"Olympian Force, Protectors of Earth!" Marissa shouted, as she pulled the morpher up to the left side of her face.

_Marissa is standing in Athena's temple dressed in a white dress. A white haze falls upon her and covers her whole body. A bright white light extends out of the haze, and breaks away all of the smoke. As the light disappears Marissa's body is replaced with her suit._

"With the spirit of Athena! White Olympian Ranger!" Marissa shouted, as she poses. Her suit suddenly started to flicker out of existence. "Oh no!" Marissa cried, as she doubled over. Her suit finally stopped flickering, and stayed on.

"No!" Aergia cried out. The other Ranger's all looked around in awe as they saw the white Ranger in front of them.

"Olympic Bo!" Marissa shouted, extending her right hand out. A large staff appeared into her hand. It flickered in and out of existence twice, before it stayed. Marissa released the breath she was holding and she charged towards Aergia. Marissa swung her staff hard, and hit Aergia in the stomach. The Daemon screamed as she hit the water hard.

Marissa gasped, as she felt a pain shoot through her body. Power waved through her suit, causing her to scream out. Marissa bit hr lip as she tried to fight through the pain.

Aergia had gotten out of the water and had her sword drawn. The Daemon ran towards the White Ranger and the two's sword clanged together loudly. Marissa used all of her strength and swung upward, pushing Aergia's sword out of her hands. Quickly Marissa slashed Aergia across the stomach. Both stumbled backwards.

"Need some help?" Jet asked, as he and Lew helped Marissa up. Marissa wordlessly nodded, exhausted.

"Let's finish her off," Lew said, gripping his hammer tighter. The other's nodded, as they held their Olympic weapons. Marissa stood up and held her Bo.

"Irenic Blaster!" Bryce shouted, as all of the Rangers and Marissa threw their weapons into the air. Bryce caught the large blaster, and all of the Rangers grabbed a part of it.

"Fire!" they all shouted. This time, a white blast came out with the rest of them. It hit Aergia and caused the Daemon to explode.

Marissa stumbled backwards and lost her morph. Her hair was all matted across her face. She groaned as her feet fell out from under her.

"Got you," Lew said, as he caught her. She nodded in thanks, as he carefully set her on the ground. Marissa watched as Aergia grew in front of her. "We got this one." Lew said, as the other nodded. The six original Rangers jumped into the air, into their respective Zords.

"High Irenic Megazord!" They shouted, as the Zords each combined. The sun had started to set across the ocean. Aergia laughed, and grabbed her sword.

"Let's finish this!" Kennedi shouted, from her cockpit. The others nodded, as they gripped their steering wheels tighter. Aergia ran towards the Megazord and swung her sword high. The Rangers ducked and Aergia's sword swung through the air. While the Megazord ducked, it pushed Aergia backwards. Aergia stumbled and regained her posture. The Megazord ran towards Aergia and kicked at the Daemon. Aergia grabbed her sword to try to counter the attack, but the Megazord ended up kicking her sword out of her hands into the ocean.

"Let's beat this creep!" Bryce said, as he commanded the Megazord to pull out its blaster. "High Irenic Blaster!" he shouted. The blast hit Aergia and caused her to explode and shrink to the ground. The Rangers cheered and Lew and Bryce high fived each other. Marissa celebrated on the ground, as she watched the Megazord finish Aergia off.

All around Olympia Heights, everyone who was affected by the lazy spell came back to life, and got off the ground.

Bryce jumped out of his Zord first, and already had an Ascelpius cube in his hand. He pressed the center button and caused the cube to grow. Bryce smiled as he picked up Aergia with two fingers and placed the screaming Daemon into the cube. Bryce threw the cube up into the air and caught it before he made his way over to Marissa.

* * *

><p>"Ouch," Marissa cried, as Nathalie healed the last of Marissa's bad burns from when her Ranger suit over powered. Nathalie nodded before replacing her hands back on the last of Marissa's burns. Introductions between the other Rangers had already been made, and the Rangers where lazily sitting around the Command Center waiting on Phoebe's verdict on the White Morpher.<p>

"Great job out there," Lew said, smiling. "You really saved us. Welcome to the team." Marissa nodded, as Nathalie pulled her hands off Marissa's arm.

"All done," Nathalie said, brushing her hands off. Marissa nodded in thanks and stood up.

"You could have been killed, yet you chose to help us," Charley said, as she sadly looked at the new Ranger. "Why did you do it?" Marissa shrugged.

"I guess I couldn't just sit there and watch you guys get hurt," Marissa said, as she shrugged her black jacket over her white shirt. Kennedi turned around as she heard Phoebe quietly approach the group. The rest turned around, and saw Phoebe's sad look. "Is the morpher and crystal going to be ok?" Marissa asked.

"When you morphed, the crystal over powered itself, and officially burned out," Phoebe said. "The morpher itself is in very bad shape. It may take a long time before I can get it up and running. But the crystal is dead. It can't be used again."


	17. Chapter 17 Grandma Got Ran Over by Circe

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, things had come up. Also, due to lots of other stories being deleted due to having a first chapter being a form, I went back and deleted that chapter. So this chapter would have originally have been the eighteenth chapter, but now is number seventeen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Grandma Got Ran Over by a Reindeer.

* * *

><p><em>"Grandma got ran over by a reindeer<em>

_Walking home from our house Christmas Eve._

_You can say there's no such thing as Santa,_

_But as for me and Grandpa, we believe…"_

Charley sang as she swung her feet back-and-forth. Seated next to her on the center table in Ops was Nathalie, who accompanied the Yellow Ranger on guitar. Kennedi hummed to herself softly as she carefully balanced herself on a latter, stringing the last little bit of Christmas lights.

The other three male Rangers laughed and sang along as they finished up their last little bits of decorating. Kennedi kept a close eye on them to make sure they were doing everything correctly. Off to the side, Marissa and Phoebe quietly watched the original six Rangers.

"I think they need a new song," Marissa whispered to Phoebe. Phoebe covered her mouth, as she nodded, trying to hold back her chuckles. "This one seems a little…morbid." Marissa looked around the base. In one day, the Rangers were quickly able to gather some decorations just in time for Christmas tomorrow. With just a little reluctance from Phoebe at first, the Rangers were finally able to convince the Titan to let them celebrate Christmas in the base to show Marissa how they do holidays on Earth.

"Can you remind me again about Christmas?" Marissa asked.

"It's an Earth religious and cultural holiday celebrated around the world, where people celebrate the birth of Jesus. Some customs include the practice of gift-giving," Phoebe said, and Marissa silently nodded.

"Gift-giving… like the birthday thing?"

"Yes, often friends and family buy gifts or presents for one another," Phoebe said, as she leaned back against the wall. She smiled as she watched the Rangers. "My last group of Rangers lived back long before Christmas even existed. It's kind of entertaining to watch them." Marissa nodded.

"You know… if they give gifts for birthdays here, my father sure has _a lot_ to catch up on," Marissa laughed. She inwardly groaned, when she saw Kennedi stumble off of the latter. "Maybe it's a good thing I'm not helping," Marissa paused, her eyes following the Rangers. "Have you heard any news from the Gods and Goddess yet?"

"Not yet," Phoebe said, as her head turned towards to monitoring system. "It could be anywhere from days to weeks before the council comes to a conclusion."

"Do you think the crystal will be able to be re-lit?" Phoebe shrugged.

"All we can do is hope for the best," Phoebe sighed. The loud alarm system blared through the base, causing all of the Rangers to inwardly groan. Nathalie got up, and placed her guitar on her seat.

"Does Hades ever take a holiday," Jet groaned, as he looked up on the viewing screen. Nathalie reached forward, and zoomed in using her fingers. In the Square, a sorceress, dressed in a long grey silk dress, stormed through the smaller part of town. The Rangers watched as she swung her wand around at an innocent female. When the woman hit, she dropped her shopping bags and was transformed in a pig. The pig made a few squeals, before circling around the bags. Jet snickered in the background. Nathalie turned around and gave him a death glare.

"Oh, come on," Jet laughed, trying to hold it in. "You have to admit, that was kind of funny," Nathalie glared at him again and raised her right eye brow. "Ok, not funny."

"Let's get down there and try to stop her before she turns anyone else into an animal," Nathalie said, as she backed away from the console. The other Rangers followed suit.

"I want to come," Marissa said suddenly. Nathalie shook her head no. "Look, I can just transform into an animal and fight that way."

"I don't want you getting hurt. Stay… that's an order," Nathalie said again, more sternly. Nathalie turned to the other Rangers and they all pulled out their morphers.

"Olympian Force, Protectors of Earth," When they finished morphing, they all saw in front of them Marissa in the form of a lion. Marissa growled loudly, while looking Nathalie dead in the eyes, or helmet. Nathalie shook her head again, and was about to protest when Lew placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Nat–" Lew said. Nathalie mumbled something in French, mostly likely a swear word before turning to Lew. "Just let her come, we need to get to the fight now, before we lose any more people." Nathalie sighed and nodded. Lew then teleported everyone out of the base.

* * *

><p>"Hey you!" Jet shouted out to Circe. "No one likes a party crasher."<p>

"Sorry to ruin your holidays, but I'm not here to celebrate Christmas," Circe laughed, as she waved her wand, transforming a handful of people into various animals. Nathalie groaned, and quickly drew her bow. She pulled the string back and hit Circe with her first arrow. Circe smirked as she pulled the arrow out. She waved her hand around and a large group of Dwellers appeared.

Charley groaned, as she and Kennedi were suddenly surrounded by a group of Dwellers. Kennedi summoned a large group of vines to wrap around three Dwellers. The vines squeezed themselves tighter around the Dwellers, until the Dweller couldn't take in anymore, and they fell to the ground as a pile of dust.

Charley, who was on Kennedi's back side, had her blaster drawn. Firing once, Charley nailed one Dweller right in the gut, sending it falling backwards into another Dweller.

Nathalie jumped up, as a Dweller tried to sweep kick her. As the Dweller pulled its leg back, Nathalie landed on it with a snap, and the Dweller, along with its detached leg, turned to dust. She spun on her heels, as she heard Lew panting behind her.

Lew swung his hammer hard, and knocked out three Dwellers at once. Satisfied, he turned around and dangled his hammer over his left shoulder.

Marissa sprinted towards a group of two Dwellers. She jumped into the air, all four paws leaving the cement, as she lunged towards the Dwellers. She pounced on them, and they turned to dust under her paws. Marissa turned around, as she saw Jet fighting off a group of three Dwellers. She pounced towards them, and pushed two of the three off of Jet. Jet nodded in thanks, before spinning his sword around to knock out the last one.

Off to the side, Circe silently watched as the Dwellers did all the work for her. Her eye fell on the lion in front of her. She smirked seeing the Rangers' new friend. She grabbed her large wooden wand out of her side bag, and waved it towards the lioness. A large light came out and flew towards Marissa.

Kennedi, who was just to the left of Marissa, saw the spell come towards the lioness.

"Marissa!" Kennedi shouted. Marissa turned her head in time to see the attack fly towards her. Kennedi saw the lioness coward down, preparing to take the fight. Kennedi jumped in front of her to take the attack. Kennedi cried out in pain, and crouched down as the spell rippled through her body. She quickly lost her morph, and now stood a beaver instead of the normal brunette girl.

Circe smirked, and waved her hand around, making herself and the Dwellers disappear.

"Crap!" Jet yelled, as he kicked the patch of snow next to him.

* * *

><p>"You know…" Charley said, while cocking her head to the side as she looked at the now beaver Kennedi. "She's kind of cute," Kennedi slapped her tail against the table in protest. The Rangers had set her down on the center table in the Command Center, and they were all spread across the room, in various positions. "Sorry."<p>

"I told you to stay, and look what you did!" Nathalie yelled at Marissa as the two continued their screaming match. Jet leaned again the wall behind the two girls and was looking at his watch. He glanced up at the two before looking back down. He groaned and banged his head against the wall. "Why couldn't you just have followed orders? Now we're down two Rangers instead of just one."

"It wasn't my fault!" Marissa yelled. "Kennedi did it on her own account. She saved me."

"She wouldn't have had to save you in the first place if you would have just stayed behind like I told you too!"

"I just wanted to help–" Marissa was cut off by Nathalie.

"Oh you helped alright," Nathalie sneered. "Now my friend is stuck in the form of a beaver!"

"Maybe if you were a better leader, then she wouldn't be stuck in that form right now!" Marissa yelled. Marissa gasped and quickly covered her mouth after she heard the words come out. Nathalie's eyes flared and swung her right fist towards Marissa. She knocked the other girl right up side the nose. Marissa gasped, as her eyes started to water. Blood slowly leaked out of her left nostril.

Jet jumped up and grabbed Nathalie before the Red Ranger could do any more harm. Nathalie struggled against Jet's grip, but her sixteen year old strength was nothing compared to Jet's super-strength. Bryce had ran over and grabbed Marissa, just in case she tried to fight back.

"That's it!" Jet shouted. Phoebe walked over with her arms crossed.

"I want both of you out of this base, now!" Phoebe shouted, while pointing at Nathalie and Marissa. Nathalie yanked her arms free from Jet, and stormed over to her chair. She grabbed her black jacket, and was out of the base in a flash.

* * *

><p>Nathalie walked alongside the wall of the school, throwing her lacrosse ball against it. The ball bounced off and she caught it with easy. She held the ball before squeezing it tightly. She threw it as hard as she could at the wall, and it bounced back out of her reach.<p>

"I know you have a short fuse, but that seemed kind of out there, even for you," Jet said, as he caught the ball behind Nathalie. Nathalie sighed and spun around on her heels to face the Black Ranger. Jet bounced the ball on the cement.

"Can I have it back," Nathalie asked, extending her hand out.

"If you promise not to hurt me with it," Jet said. Nathalie nodded and he tossed it over to her. "I know I'm not the best with these types of things, but do you want to talk about what just happened in there." Nathalie shrugged, and tossed the ball against the wall.

"I just lost it in there," Nathalie said, looking down.

"No dip Sherlock," Jet laughed. "Sorry, not helping," Jet silently walked alongside Nathalie. "We all signed up for this when we decided to become Rangers, you know."

"What?"

"We knew things like what happened today with Kennedi would happen when we each told Phoebe we would become Rangers. I know you want to try and save everyone but – " Nathalie interrupted Jet

"Exactly, but it's my job as the leader to try and prevent things like what happened today."

"What happened today was nobody's fault. Kennedi did what she did to save a friend… a _teammate_." Nathalie nodded, hiccupping slightly. The two of them flinched when their morphers went off.

"Jet here," he said into his morpher.

"Hey is Nathalie with you?" Lew asked, his voice ringing out through the communicator.

"Yeah, I'm here," Nathalie said, raising Jet's wrist up closer to her face.

"Circe's back and I want to defeat her before tonight, so I can spend actually spend my Christmas relaxing," Lew said, slightly laughing. "I'm sending the coordinates to you guys now." Jet's watch beeped, and his disc flashed the coordinates twice before it disappeared and went back to its normal appearance.

"Let's go," Nathalie said, as she started to run off towards the direction of town. Jet caught up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Hey… are you good to go?" he asked concerned. She nodded once, before the two ran off and morphed at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Jet yelled, as he skidded to a stop. "Haven't you ever heard of a vacation?" Circe laughed, as she flipped her wand around in her hand.<p>

Off to the side, Nathalie stopped next to Marissa, who was now in the form of a tiger. The tiger snorted, and flipped her head to the side. Nathalie bit her lip, and drew her fist into a defensive stance. Seven Dwellers suddenly appeared and surrounded the two, trapping them together.

Marissa lunged towards two of the Dwellers. She pounced on them, and they quickly turned to dust under her paws. Behind her Nathalie was fighting off a Dweller with just the end of one of her arrows. The arrow clanged against the steel edge of the Dweller's blade. The blade was stronger and broke Nathalie's arrow in half. Jumping backwards, Nathalie bumped into Marissa. Marissa roared loudly, and snapped at Nathalie.

As Nathalie looked at Marissa, two Dwellers crept up on her. Marissa's eye caught them, and she quickly jumped up into the air overtop of Nathalie. Nathalie flinched down, and covered her face believing that Marissa was going to pounce on her. When Nathalie never felt the weight of the tiger, she looked up to see Marissa on top of the Dwellers, just as they turned to dust.

"Thank you," Nathalie said, and Marissa silently nodded. Nathalie looked over to see her fellow Rangers had already defeated their Dwellers, and had their Power Weapons drawn. Nathalie nodded to Marissa in thanks before she joined the others, and combined all of their weapons.

"Let's finish this creep off," Nathalie said, as she pulled the trigger, and the blast knocked into Circe, blowing her up.

* * *

><p>Kennedi gasped, as she quickly turned back into her normal form. She stood on the Olympian Ops center table on all fours.<p>

"Hands," Kennedi sighed, as she felt around with her hands. Embarrassed, she got up and slid off the table. Off to the side, Phoebe was quietly chuckling. "Never speak of this to anyone." Kennedi threatened, as she scratched behind her ears. She stopped abruptly at realizing what she was doing.

Kennedi walked over to Phoebe's side. Up on the monitor her fellow Rangers' Zords flew around Circe, all except for Nathalie's, which was the only one that couldn't fly. Nathalie's Deer Zord rammed into Circe. The Daemon fell backwards into a building.

The Dove and Raven Zords swooped in and quickly fired a round of lasers at Circe. Circe cried as she tried to cover her face from the attack. The two Zords swooped around and joined up with the Vulture, Hawk, and Deer Zords. Together all five Zords charged towards Circe. The bird Zords all fired at Circe, while the Deer Zord rammed into her one last time, causing Circe to blow up.

Kennedi cheered, as she watched the Zords fly around for a victory lap. She stopped when she saw Nathalie jumped out of her own Zord. Nathalie demorphed and joined Marissa who was back in her human form. Kennedi smiled as she saw Nathalie hand the Alscepius Cube to Marissa. Marissa nodded and walked over to the shrunken Circe, and picked the Daemon up with her index finger and thumb.

* * *

><p>"Joyeux Noël!" Nathalie shouted, as Jet entered Ops. It was about ten on Christmas morning and all of the Rangers, except for Marissa, were gathered in the Command Center. Marissa decided not to come, not wanting to intrude on the Rangers' holiday. Although, it was more likely that she didn't come because of the tension between herself and the Red Ranger.<p>

"Merry Christmas!" Jet shouted, getting a mix response of Merry Christmas's back. Once Jet got seated next to Nathalie is his normal seat, Charley got up with a single rectangle shaped thin box. It was carefully wrapped in green and red Christmas wrapping paper, and has neat hand writing on it. She walked over to Phoebe, who had been previously been watching on the side.

"This is from all of us," Charley said. "As a thank you for everything you have done for us. Without you, none of us would have never have became friends." Phoebe smiled and protested that they didn't have to get her anything, but eventually accepted the gift. She carefully peeled the wrapping paper back, not wanting to rip it. Underneath was a picture frame. In it was a picture of the six original Rangers and Phoebe from after their first victory.

"Thank you," Phoebe said, as she looked up and smiled at the Rangers. A small tear escaped from one of her eyes. "This is more than I could ever ask for."

"We just didn't want you to ever forget about us in the future, after everything is over and when it's a thousand years from now," Kennedi said.

"Trust me," Phoebe promised. "I'll never forget about you guys." Just then the small beeping voice came from the communication video phone to Mount Olympus. Phoebe politely excused herself to grab that.

"So…" Jet said. "Who should go first?"

"I think the birthday girl should," Kennedi said while playfully elbowing Nathalie in the side. The Red Ranger blushed and bashfully looked down. She was just about to protest when Phoebe rejoined them, this time with a big smile on her face.

"What is it?" Bryce asked.

"I just got off the phone with Zeus," Phoebe said. "The Olympians were able to come to a conclusion quicker than I thought. They all agreed to shortly appeal the law just for this case to try to relight the white stone." All of the Rangers jumped up and cheered. Off to the side, Bryce had picked Charley up and was spinning her around and hugging her.

Jet reached over and hugged Nathalie tightly, also.

"Joyeux Anniversaire," Jet whispered quietly into Nathalie's ear. Nathalie's smile got even larger, if that was even possible. She hugged him back, and then released him to go hug the other Rangers.

* * *

><p>Trivia: The animal Kennedi became was decided through a 'what animal are you test' that I took, pretending to be Kennedi as best as I possibly could.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18 Across the Blue Sea

A/N: I'm really sorry for the long wait on this chapter. A lot of things came up and if you've recently visited my profile you would have seen that I have been really sick and we don't know what is going on. Hopefully though, things will be turning around soon and I can return to weekly updates. But until the I get my CT scan and MRI done I will not know. As always, thank you so much to each one of my reviewers. Thank you for your continuous kind words and support.

Disclaimer: still a poor student with little money and so I do not own Power Ranger. But my imagination does own Nathalie though.

* * *

><p>Four of the seven Rangers were all scattered throughout the Command Room. With the quick news from the Olympian Council, Phoebe and the Rangers quickly sprung into action. Currently, the eight of them were getting supplies ready for the trip to retrieve the Irenic Crystals. So far it had been decided that four of the Rangers would go and the other three would stay behind to watch after the city.<p>

For the trip, four of the emergency travel backpacks were pulled off their respective Ranger's rack and placed on the center table. Each emergency backpack held the basic needs for survival; water, batteries, a few matches, enough food for three days worth (if they rationed carefully), a small flashlight, a folding knife, a compass, a basic first-aid kit, and a few energy bars.

"Water; check," Charley said, as she walked over to the green bag and placed the bottle in the side pocket.

Kennedi sat on the table next to the backpacks. Rested in her lap was a brown clip board with the list of supplies. She made a quick check next to water. "How about matches?" Kennedi asked, as she looked up.

"Check, check, check," Bryce said, as he quickly took a peek in each backpack. It had been a few thousand years since the emergency backpacks were used, and so the Rangers were updating them. In retrospect, what was pulled off of the Ranger's shouldn't even be called a backpack. So, new bags were bought along with some new supplies. Jet and Nathalie were currently out getting the last few items on the list.

"Marissa!" Charley shouted, as she saw a flash of the inactive White Ranger. She was on her way to the Med Bay to grab the medical kits that Phoebe and Lew had been working on. "Could you come try this on to make sure it's not too heavy?"

Marissa nodded as she walked over to the Green and Yellow Rangers. She grabbed the white backpack from Charley and swung it over her shoulders. She hitched it up her back and snapped the straps together. "Nah, you are good. Rule of thumb is to keep it under ten pounds."

"Medical bags!" Lew said, as he teleported next to Bryce. He put a small kit in each bag.

"Great!" Kennedi cheered. "Now all we need are the last few supplies from Nathalie and Jet. Did anyone check on the hiking polls? I don't think we're going to take them, but its better safe than sorry."

Charley nodded. "All seem good. I put some weight on them and they all seem sturdy enough." Charley looked over her shoulder as she heard Jet and Nathalie walk in.

"I'm just saying you drive way too slow," Nathalie said with a shrug, as she swung the plastic bag in her hand. "We could have been back about twenty minutes."

"And you drive like a freaking manic," Jet countered, as he snatched the bag out of her hand. He paused. "How did you get your license in the first place?"

"Hey Romeo… Juliet-" Bryce shouted. "Would you two quit bickering and bring the bags over here."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Nathalie said, as she used super-speed to rush to Bryce's side. "If_ someone_ would not have driven so slowly, we would have been back sooner."

"I was going eight over!" Jet argued. Nathalie rolled her eyes and walked over to Phoebe, but not without knocking into Jet along the way.

"Who taught her how to drive?" Charley asked, quietly to Bryce who only shrugged his shoulders.

"I _don't_ want to know," Jet said, as he grabbed the energy bars out of the two grocery bags. He put two in each backpack. "Are we all set then?"

"Looks like it," Lew said, as he snatched the clip board out of Kennedi's hands. Kennedi scowled, but quickly dropped it. "All we need to do is figure out who is going to go." With that, Phoebe and Nathalie joined the group.

"Alright, let's go over everything," Phoebe said, as she led the Rangers over to the active board. She clicked on a link and brought up a map of Mt. Olympus. "Because the crystals can't be teleported four of you must go and retrieve them yourselves." Phoebe looked over to Nathalie and nodded. The Red Ranger stepped forward.

"The Mt. Olympus is found in Northern Greece," Nathalie added. She touched the spot on the map and zoomed in. "It is approximately 1,000 feet above sea level. Normally a hike of that size would only take an hour, but because of the rocky terrain the trip will be more of a three to four hour trip."

"If anyone has any hiking experience, it would be best for them to go," Phoebe said. "It's going to be a rather difficult hike."

"Isaac and I have hiked many different mountains in the area while we stay in Greece," Nathalie said. "I am willing to go."

Phoebe nodded at Nathalie and looked to the others. "Anyone else?"

"I've grown up with two military parents," Bryce said. "Physical fitness is a pretty big thing in our family. I'm willing to make the trek."

"I can too," Marissa added. "Being a shape shifter it will be easy for me to make the hike up."

"Charley and I can stay behind," Kennedi said, after she got the silent nod from Charley. "Neither of us are very experienced hikers. We would be of better use if we stayed behind."

Jet looked over at Lew and saw the Blue Ranger looking up at the map. Lew bit his lower lip, not for sure if he should say anything.

"Lew, you can go," Jet said, shocking the Blue Ranger. "I don't mind staying behind and looking after these two." Jet pointed over his shoulder at the two other female Rangers.

Charley chuckled, "Look who's talking."

"Really?" Lew asked. Jet nodded. "Thanks."

"So, when do we leave?" Bryce asked, as he clasped a hand over Nathalie and Marissa's shoulders.

"Tomorrow morning," Phoebe said. "The sooner the better. Lew was able to put in the coordinates of Mt. Olympus for you guys. You'll follow that for about a day's worth of hiking before you reach the base of the mountain. Once you start to ascend, you'll no longer have access to the morphing grid."

"Why is that?" Marissa asked.

"It's because Mt. Olympus isn't technically apart of this universe. Kind of like Olympian Ops, Mt. Olympus is in an alternate dimension. The Gods created it this way to keep curious mortals away," Phoebe said.

"How are we going to get there though?" Bryce asked, looking at the map.

"How about by Zords?" Lew suggested. "We could take Bryce's and mine. They would both be able to fly across the Atlantic Ocean. I could take either Nathalie or Marissa in my Zord and Bryce could take the other."

"That could work," Nathalie said, yawning. "Let us all go home and get some sleep. We will meet back here at sunrise." The other Rangers all nodded, a couple of them letting out yawn.

"Go get some sleep," Phoebe nodded. "And don't be late tomorrow!" She shouted out towards the Rangers, who had made their way over the portal.

"This is going to be really cool," Lew said excitedly to Bryce, as the two of them made their way out of the base.

"Wait!" Marissa said, as she paused before going through the portal. "Where is Greece?" a few of the Rangers groaned, before walking through.

* * *

><p>Hades towered over a small pool of water. Like most of Hades' underworld palace, the pool was made of a white and gray marble. Diana and Phoebus both stood on Hades' flank. The three of them look down onto the pool. The water acted like a movie screen, showing the Rangers loading into the two Zords on the cliffs of Olympian Heights.<p>

"It appears that the council has come to a decision," Hades said, as he watched the Rangers. "I'm surprised they were able to come to one so quickly."

"It's been about 5,000 years since the crystals have ever left Mt. Olympus," Phoebus noted. "I'm surprised that's about to change."

"It's kind of sweet to see them risking their lives for someone they don't even know," Diana said with a hint of disgust in her voice. "I don't like sweet."

"It's not the shape shifter they are doing this for. It's for the white crystal." Phoebus said.

Diana turned to face Hades. "Let Phoebus and I go after them. Unlike Mercury was able to, we'll bring you back seven crystals."

"Yes," Hades said, as he stared into the looking pool. "But also bring me back the four of them alive. I have a bone to pick with a few of them." Hades laughed, as the two Roman Rangers turned around and fled the room.

* * *

><p>"Are we almost there yet?" Nathalie asked, as she paced behind Lew in the cockpit of the Hawk Zord. The green Raven Zord flew next to them, holding Bryce and Marissa. Even though the cockpit in the Hawk Zord wasn't the largest, there was still enough room behind Lew for Nathalie to pace. Neither of the Rangers we're morphed.<p>

"Not yet," Lew said for the umpteenth time. He leaned over and zoomed in on the map next to the control panel. "We're almost there though."

"Do you want me to take over," Nathalie asked, as she stopped pacing and leaned on the back door.

"With the way you drive a car, no thanks," Lew laughed. "I think the Hawk Zord would appreciate it if he returned home all in one piece," The Zord swooped down a bit and caused Nathalie to lose her balance. "It doesn't matter anyways. We're here now."

Nathalie leaned over Lew's shoulder and looked out the window. "Wow, it's still as beautiful as I remember." She said. The area of Greece that the Zords flew towards was the east coast of the main land. Most of Greece consisted of mountains and coastline.

"Look," Nathalie said, as she pointed towards the ground. "There is a little cove there covered by the cliff. I bet we could keep the Zords there and no one would find them."

"Good idea," Lew said. He reached over and grabbed the headset of the control panel. "Hey Bryce, do you guys see the small cover to the left."

_"Yeah, I can see it,"_ Bryce's voice said through the speakers.

"Let's store the Zords there," Lew recommended. "We'll have to travel by foot from there, but It's the closes were going to get."

_"Alright,"_ Bryce said.

"Hold on tight," Lew said. "This might get a little rough." The two bird Zords swooped down into the cove. Carefully the Raven Zord landed first and the Hawk Zord landed on its right side.

"Alright, let's go," Lew said, as he opened the door in the cockpit. Nathalie climbed out first and jumped down onto the sand with a little thud. Lew followed out right behind her.

"Good eye guys," Marissa said, as she jumped out of the Raven Zord. She lost her balance slightly but was able to quickly regain it. She jogged over to Lew and Nathalie. "This seems like a great spot." Bryce nodded.

"So, how far away are we?" Bryce asked Lew.

"Only about twenty miles," Lew said, as he pulled up the coordinates on his morpher. The map glowed up out of the morpher like a hologram.

"_Only_," Bryce whined.

"I have an idea. Nathalie, with your super speed and my shape shifting abilities we could make the trip in about half the time. I could transform into a horse and you two could jump onto my back." Marissa said to Bryce and Lew.

"Do you think you could hold us?" Bryce asked skeptical of the idea.

"Yeah, trust me." Marissa said. "I have held much more on my back."

Lew shrugged. "It's worth a shot and it could save us a lot of hiking."

"I am all for it," Nathalie said, as Marissa transformed behind the Red Ranger.

"This is going to be really strange," Bryce said to himself, as he walked over to Marissa.

* * *

><p>Trivia: Greece has 13,676 km (or 8,498 mi) of coastline, making it the eleventh longest coastline in the world. Also you may notice that sometimes Nathalie and Marissa's english isn't very smooth and very rarely will I use contractions with them. I try to make it show that they don't speak English fluently.<p>

Aria: Thank you so much for your kind words. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	19. Chapter 19 Greece and More Grease

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers and most likely never will

* * *

><p>"Are we almost there yet?" Bryce whined, as his left hand searched for a sturdy placement. Finding one, he moved his right leg to find better footing.<p>

The four Rangers had made their way to Mt. Olympus and had started their climb a few hours ago. Nathalie was currently in the lead with Lew not too far behind her. Nathalie and Lew both had opted out of using hardness and decided to make good use of their super powers. Lew, who was able to teleport from one ledge to another, sat swinging his legs off the side of Mt. Olympus. Nathalie was able to used the ability of a monkey to easily climb up the side.

"Come on Bryce," Lew cheered, as he chuckled slightly. "It's not that bad. You only have a little more to go!" Marissa, who had taken on the form on an eagle, flew next to Lew and landed on the same ledge.

"Look who's talking," Bryce mumbled. "You guys all have super powers that can help you. I'm pretty sure light manipulation isn't going to work here." His left hand slipped, causing a small chunk of the rock to fall to the ground. Bryce gulped nervously as he watched it fall.

"Well, think of it this way," Nathalie yelled from the top. She sat with her legs dangling over the ledge and her head rested in her right hand. Lew looked up at the sound of the Red Ranger's voice. He waved down to Bryce before teleporting to the top right next to Nathalie. "You are getting a great exercise! Anyways, going down is a lot more fun."

"From my last trip, I found going down scarier," Marissa said, as she appeared on the other side of Lew. She reached up and scratched behind her ear pulling a white feather out of one of her blonde curls. "Great, this is why I hate eagles."

"Is scarier proper English?" Nathalie quietly asked Lew, who shrugged his shoulders. Nathalie reached into her front pocket of her black jacket and pulled out her phone. "Great, no service. I cannot even Google it."

"Bryce, what is Google?" Marissa yelled down to the Green Ranger, who was struggling with the last few feet to the top.

"It's a search engine where you can find the answer to almost anything," Lew said for Bryce.

"Ah," Marissa said, nodding her head.

"Also know as a life saver for research papers," Bryce said, as he grabbed the edge of the mountain with his right hand. With the last bit of strength he pulled himself over the edge.

"See, that was not so bad," Nathalie laughed, as Bryce collapsed and groaned.

* * *

><p>Charley nervously paced back and forth in the Command Center. Kennedi sat at the center table sharpening her daggers and Jet was off in the corner hitting the punching back. Phoebe sat at the main computer doing a sweep over the city.<p>

"Do you think they're okay?" Charley asked, as she quickened her pace.

"I'm sure they are fine," Kennedi said, as she held one of her daggers up. Satisfied she placed it on the table and picked up the second one.

"They haven't called yet," Charley said, as she reached back and held onto her neck with her hands. "They should have called."

"There's no reception out there, _remember_," Jet said panting. He threw three quick jabs with his left hand before throwing one strong finishing punch with his right. The boxing bag was specially made that way Jet's super strength wouldn't destroy it. Jet reached over and grabbed a towel. He quickly wiped the sweat off of his face before wrapping it around his neck. Jet walked over and took a seat next to Kennedi sucking on a water bottle. Just as he sat down the alarm system went off.

"Looks like we have our own problem to take care of," Kennedi said. Up on the monitor was an image of the Yellow Roman Ranger along with a large group of Daemons.

"Comes in our own yellow package too," Jet sneered, as he walked up from behind Kennedi.

"Let's suit up," Charley said and the other two nodded.

"Ready?" Jet asked, while pulling his morpher up to the right side of his face.

"Ready!" Charley and Kennedi echoed.

"Olympian Force, Protectors of Earth!"

_Jet jumps down into the middle of a battle arena. Around him a bunch of ancient Greek Soldiers are battling the Romans. Jet's landing causes the warriors to stager backwards. When Jet looks up his body is replaced with his Ranger suit. "As cunning as Ares, Black Olympian Ranger!"_

_Kennedi jumps down, appearing in a large open field. A strong wind blows, causing some of the grain from the crop fields to swirl around Kennedi. As the grain weeds settle down Kennedi is now cloaked in her Ranger suit. "As elegant as Hestia, Orange Olympian Ranger!"_

_Charley lands on the ocean water. The sun has started to set making the water a bright mix of yellows, oranges, and pinks. Burst of water shoot up and turn to mist that that start swirl around Charley. As the mist fades, Charley is now dressed in her Ranger suit. "As graceful as Aphrodite, Yellow Olympian Ranger!" _

"Let's go!" Jet said, as they dash towards the portal.

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Lew said in awe, as the group of four made their way up the stairs to the Olympian Gods palace. "Look at this place. This is amazing."<p>

"In France, I took a course on Greek Mythology and let me just say, my professeur did not do this place justice," Nathalie said, as she put her backpack down on the top step. The palace was made completely out of white marble and had many columns around the outside.

"So Greece is a country made entirely of islands," Marissa asked, as she and Bryce made their way up the steps just a little bit behind Nathalie and Lew. "But grease can also be that fatty oily matter or that strange liquid used on machines. Why is the English language so confusing?"

"Trust me," Nathalie said. "It does not get any easier either."

"Wow!" Bryce said panting, as he finally made his way to the top.

"You are a day late and a penny short," Nathalie said.

"_Dollar!" _Bryce corrected. "It's you're a day late and a _dollar_ short."

"Dollar, penny, same thing," Nathalie said, waving Bryce's comment off.

"No, you're 100 pennies short," Lew laughed as he high-fived Marissa, who was laughing. Nathalie sent Marissa and Lew a glare and they both stopped laughing.

"Are you saying I do not have enough pennies?" Nathalie asked, raising one eyebrow. Lew shook his head and moved on.

"Welcome Rangers," a soft female voice said. The Rangers looked up to see two females and two males. Both of the females wore white dresses similar to what Phoebe generally wore around the base. The two men were both dressed in white robes and all four of them wore crowns made of olive branches in their hair.

"Who are you?" Bryce asked, as he stepped forward and stopped panting.

"I am Athena," said one of the Goddesses. Her dark brown hair fell around her face in neat curls. On her left side was another brunette Goddess and on her right one blonde and one black haired God. "This is Artemis, Apollo, and Hermes."

"Phoebe had told us you were coming," the blonde male said, who most likely was Hermes. He bounced up and down on his feet and the little wings on his sandals flapped. He had a messenger bag wrapped around one of his shoulders.

"Once we hand over the crystals to you four, it will be your duty to protect them with your life," Artemis warned. "If they fall into the wrong hands again, this could lead to the end of your world. There will be nothing we can do to help you."

"We understand," Nathalie said. Artemis nodded and then snapped her fingers. Suddenly a small box landed in Lew's hands, causing the Blue Ranger to fall backwards and almost drop it. The box was about the size of an average shoe box. Made completely out of wood, the box had seven symbols engraved on the lid. The symbols were the same ones that were on the corner of the Rangers' suits. The wood around the symbols was each stained a different color.

Lew readjusted the box in his arms that way he could open the top. As he tried to pull it up it wouldn't budge.

"Phoebe will know how to open it," Apollo said, as he watched the Blue Ranger. "Only she, we, and Hades know how."

"How does Hades know how to open it?" Lew asked.

"The box was created billions of years ago before Hades' was sealed into the Underworld," Artemis said. "During this time a war was ragging on between mankind and the Daemons. Seven Greek warriors, in order to save the human race, came to us begging for help. We made a deal. We would help them only if they sold their souls to us."

"Agreeing, the twelve of us and them created the Irenic Crystals," Athena said. "The crystals were created and powered from the energy of the sevens' souls. The crystals were stronger than anything any of us had ever seen. In order to keep them safe, the twelve of us used all of our powers to create that box."

"Hades saw how much power these crystals really had and decided one night to turn against us," Hermes said. "He made a deal with the Daemons. He would help them and they in return would make him king. Hades was only able successfully grab one of the crystals; the white one."

"In order to get it back, the White Warrior chased Hades into the Underworld," Apollo said. "The White Warrior was able the grab the crystal and escape. Once he was out, the twelve of us placed a seal on the Underworld trapping Hades in. But, because we were weakened from using our power to create the Irenic Crystals, the seal wasn't permanent."

"Is that why you guys need us?" Bryce asked and Athena nodded.

"Once we get the seventh crystals up and running again though, we'll be able to throw all we've got at them," Marissa said.

"Thank you," Artemis said, before the four of them disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Stop right there Venus!" Charley shouted, as she skidded to a halt. Kennedi and Jet stopped short on her flanks. She nodded to them and they ran forwards towards the group of Daemons<p>

"Ah, Yellow Ranger," Venus sighed, as the Daemons around her cased away the last little bit of civilians that had yet to get out of the park. "It's so good to see you… Hopefully this will be the last time." she said, letting out a few evil chuckles.

"Can't say it's the same to see you too," Charley rebutted. She quickly grabbed her blaster out of her utility belt and fired at Venus. Venus quickly ducked causing the blast to fry the bark on the tree behind her. Venus grabbed her sword and charged towards Charley.

Kennedi gasped as a Daemon's sword just missed her head. Kennedi bent down and summoned a group of vines. The vines flew towards ten Daemons. It wrapped around each of them and squeezed them so tight that they turned to dust. With the ten gone, twenty more Daemons replaced them and circled around Kennedi. Reaching into her belt, her hand wrapped around the cold metal of one of her dagger. She threw the dagger towards a Daemon, landing in its chest.

Jet kicked a Daemon hard forcing it to fall down the slide from the top of the old rusty play structure. Spinning on his heels, Jet threw two hard punches sending a few more Daemons off of the structure. Five more Daemons appeared and forced Jet to back up. Unaware of how close he was to the slide, Jet stepped on the edge and tumbled down to the ground.

"Ouch," Jet groaned, as he wiped the sand off of his helmet. Suddenly ten more Daemons appeared around Jet, closing him in.

Charley rolled to her right quickly to avoid yet another punch thrown down towards her face from Venus. Quickly, Charley sprung to her feet. Venus kicked hard with her right foot, but Charley quickly did a backhand spring to away from the Roman Ranger. Grabbing her sword, Charley ran towards Venus. The two swords clanged loudly from each Ranger as metal met metal. Venus, over powering Charley, hit the Yellow Ranger square across the chest causing her to fall backwards into a tree. Venus laughed and smirked under her helmet as she closed in on Charley.

* * *

><p>Professeur - French for teacher<p> 


	20. Chapter 20 Power Up

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has ever reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Bryce yelped, as he lost his footing and fell down the last five feet of the mountain. Dust flew around him causing him to let out a few harsh coughs.<p>

"Nice landing," Lew smiled, as he leaned up against a nearby tree. He still held the box that held the crystals.

Nathalie laughed as she slid down the last few feet next to Bryce. "See that wasn't so bad," she said, as she got up and dusted the dirt from her jeans. On the other side of Bryce, Marissa landed gracefully on her feet.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" Phoebus sneered, as he walked out of the shadows with Diana on his flank. Unlike in the past, the two of them were demorphed for the first time. Diana and Phoebus looked like exact copies of Artemis and Apollo, except for their pure black eyes.

Diana crossed her arms. "Let's make this easy shall we. If you hand over yourselves and the crystals now we promise to make your deaths not as painful."

"Never!" Lew yelled, as he shielded the crystals to the side of his body and tightened his grip on the box.

"Ready?" Nathalie asked, as she held her morpher up to the side of her face.

"Ready!" Lew and Bryce yelled back, coping Nathalie.

"Olympian Force, Protectors of Earth!"

_Lew flew up towards the sky with his right hand extended forward. As he looked up, he jumped through a group of clouds and landed gracefully. As he knelt and looked up as a part of the cloud blew up and covered his body. When it disappeared Lew's body was replaced with his Ranger suit. "As swift as Hermes, Blue Olympian Ranger!"_

_Bryce landed on the top of a mountain just as the sun started to rise in the background. As the sun broke out over the top of the mountain, a large ball of light flew up into the sky. Suddenly, the ball flew back down and smashed into Bryce's body. As the light was absorbed into his body, Bryce morphed into his Ranger suit. "As clever as Apollo, Green Olympian Ranger!"_

_Nathalie jumped up into the air and landed in the middle of a forest. In the background the sun was almost completely set. As darkness fell over the land, a dark purple ball flew up from the distance and smashed down into Nathalie's body. As the ball was absorbed into her body, Nathalie finished morphing. "As skillful as Artemis, Red Olympian Ranger!"_

The three Rangers stood together as they each morphed. Suddenly, sparks started to fly out of each Ranger's suit, causing the Rangers to fall to the ground in pain. As the Rangers laid on the ground their suits flickered in and out of existence before they lost their morpher completely. The Roman Rangers laughed as they watched the Rangers groan on the ground.

"I guess this is going to be easier than we thought," Diana said cracking her knuckles, as she laughed looking at her partner.

Marissa ran over to her fellow Rangers and carefully helped Bryce up. "Are you okay?" Bryce nodded as he stood up. Groaning, Lew and Nathalie made their way over to the two.

"What happened?" Bryce asked, as he rubbed his head.

"We must still be too close to Mt. Olympus," Lew said. "That's probably why Diana and Phoebus aren't morphed either."

"I guess we are just going to have to fight this battle the ancient fashioned way," Nathalie said, as she stepped forward. Suddenly, about twenty or so Dwellers surrounded Phoebus and Diana.

"The old fashioned way," Bryce corrected, as he joined Nathalie. He nodded to her before they ran after their opposite evil Ranger.

Nathalie quickly threw her right fist towards Diana, who instead caught it and flipped Nathalie on her back. Nathalie jumped from her back and landed on her two feet drawing her fist into a defensive position. She ducked as Diana threw a punch back at her. As she crouched down, Nathalie tried to sweep kicked the Roman Ranger off her feet. Diana jumped up in time, dodging Nathalie's attack.

Off to the right, Bryce rolled to the ground to avoid another one of Phoebus' balls of lights. The blast fell just to the right of the Green Rangers and pushed large chunks of rocks up. Bryce quickly strung to his feet and threw three balls of lights one after another towards Phoebe. The Roman Ranger punched the first two blasts into the ground and the third one he punched to the right.

Lew shielded the crystals with his back as a Dweller tried to kick the box out of his hands. He fell forwards but was caught by Marissa. More Dwellers started to surround the two as they backed up towards the edge of the cliff.

"There's too many of them!" Marissa cried, as she looked over the edge. Waves crashed along the side of the cliff at the base of the river.

"Hold on," Lew said, as he grabbed Marissa's arm and teleported the two of them into a tree above.

"What should we do?" Marissa shrieked, as she watched the Dwellers start to climb their way up. "We won't be able to beat them with just our raw powers."

"Our raw powers…." Lew's voice dragged on as he thought. "That's it! When you morphed for the first time the white crystal bonded with your DNA. Like ours, your crystal's powers should have rearranged parts of your DNA and allowed for mutations. These mutations are the reasons why I can teleport and track things. You're DNA should have given you a power too."

"Well how do I know what my power is-" Marissa stopped mid sentence and shrieked as a Dweller grabbed her leg and pulled her down. Lew grabbed Marissa's hand and held her as the Dweller tried to pull her down. "Don't let go!"

"Wasn't planning on it," Lew said, as he tried to pull Marissa up. Lew gasped as Marissa's hands starting to glow a unique mix of white and purple. Suddenly, the Dweller's hand was pried off with some invisible force. The Dweller's body floated in the air before it smashed into the side of the mountain, turning to dust with contact.

"D-did you j-just d-do t-that?" Marissa stuttered, as Lew pulled her body up.

"No-" he said, as he looked down. "I think we just found out what your power is." Lew looked over and saw Nathalie and Bryce struggling. Lew's eyes glowed bright neon blue as they scan the forest, now battle field. "If we can drive the Roman Rangers just to that opening over there we should be able to morphed."

"Let's go!" Marissa said. Her hands started to glow again as she pushed the Dwellers back once they had jumped down. "Run!" the two quickly ran off towards the clearing.

"Bryce! Nathalie! Run!" Lew shouted, as he zigged and zagged through a group of Dwellers. He ducked down and slid as a Dweller tried to punch him. Lew held the crystals tighter against his body as he ran. Both Nathalie and Bryce looked up from their fights as they saw Lew and Marissa run.

Taking advantage of the distracted Nathalie, Diana threw a punch square at Nathalie's nose. Nathalie gasped and grabbed her nose as her eyes started to water. After she whipped the blood from her nose on her sleeve, she ran after Lew and Marissa.

Phoebus held Bryce's arms above his head as the two wrestled on the ground. Bryce's hands lit up and burned Phoebus, forcing the Roman Ranger to let go of his grip. Quickly, Bryce kicked Phoebus in the stomach and rolled to the side. He jumped up and he ran after his fellow Rangers.

"Where are we going?" Bryce asked, as he caught up to Marissa.

"To the clearing up ahead," Lew said, as he swung his arms faster trying to gain more speed. "We'll be far enough away to morph." The four of them ran ahead before they darted through the trees and ran out into a large open field. "Now!"

"Olympian Force, Protectors of Earth!" the three Rangers shouted as they ran. Their bodies each lit up in their respective color before they each successfully morphed. Besides them, Marissa had jumped up into the air and morphed into a cheetah. Shooting out of the woods behind them, Diana and Phoebus ran out towards the Rangers, now also morphed.

"Let's finish this," Diana growled, as she drew her Roman Bow.

"I agree!" Nathalie snarled back. Bryce and Lew ran after Phoebus, while Nathalie and Marissa ran after Diana.

Nathalie slid to a stop and quickly grabbed an arrow out of her quiver. She slid the arrow into her bow and pulled back. Her chest rose as she breathed in slowly and closed one eye. Nathalie let go of the string with her right hand and just as the arrow was about to hit Diana, Marissa jumped into the Roman Ranger, knocking her to the ground.

Marissa pounced on top of Diana, rolling to the ground as she fell. Diana, who was designed to know Nathalie inside out and not Marissa, had not seen the attack coming.

"Get off me you mangy mutt," Diana screamed, as she kicked Marissa off with her enhanced strength. Diana reached into her quiver and grabbed an arrow and without her bow she hurled it at Marissa. Marissa whimpered as the arrow landed in her arm.

While Diana was occupied with Marissa, Nathalie had run up from behind and had drawn her sword. Diana saw Nathalie out of the corner of her eye and quickly spun around and kicked the sword out of the Red Ranger's hand. Diana grabbed Nathalie's wrist and flipped the Red Ranger on her back.

"Diana!" Phoebus shouted from across the field. On the opposite side, closer to the tree line, Phoebus was trapped between Lew and Bryce. Diana rolled her eyes and ignored the Green Roman Ranger.

"Deal with it yourself, I have other things to deal with," Diana growled, as she grabbed her sword out of her utility belt. Without having Diana holding her arms down, Nathalie was able to flip the two of them over. Diana kicked Nathalie in the chest, but in the processes, her sword was also kicked out of her hand. Nathalie smirked, before she quickly got up and raced Diana to the sword. The two dove to the ground for Diana's sword.

Meanwhile, Phoebus gulped nervously as he backed up. Lew smirked as he swung his giant hammer around in his hands.

_"Rangers, are you there?"_ Phoebe's voice asked coming through Lew's morph.

"Yeah, I'm here," Lew said, and Bryce ran towards Phoebus to fight him one on one. Phoebus looked around frantically for his sword. He caught sight of the sword as the sun reflected off of its shiny surface. "Do you have anything that could help us out over here?"

_"Yeah! Try combining your hammer with Bryce's scimitar. I've been working on an upgrade that should allow you guys to create different combinations with your power weapons instead of only being allowed to create the Irenic Blaster." _

"Thanks!" Lew said, as he turned to the Green Ranger who held not only his scimitar but also Phoebus'. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, let's try it! Olympic Scimitar!" Bryce shouted as he threw his sword up into the air.

"Olympic Hammer!" Lew shouted. The two power weapons each broke apart and recombined themselves to create a mix between the Lew's hammer and Bryce's sword. Instead of the handle being on the bottom, the new power weapon had a handle in the middle. Attached to one side was the blade of Bryce's scimitar and on the other side was the head of Lew's hammer.

"This is awesome!" Bryce said, as the power weapon landed in his hands. He spun it around a few times before he slung it over his shoulders. Lew teleported to Phoebus' side and pushed the Roman Ranger to the ground on his knees and held his hands behind his back as if he was being hand cuffed. Bryce ran forward and slashed down on Phoebus' with the sword side and then slashed back up with the hammer side.

Lew quickly teleported to Bryce's side as Phoebus blew up. The two high fived each other as they saw a miniature version of Phoebus scream on the ground. Bryce grabbed his Asclepius cube out of his belt and pushed the center button. He popped the top and placed the squirming Roman Ranger inside.

"One down, five to go," Bryce said, as he screwed the top back on. He pushed the center button and put the cube back on his utility belt.

Diana grabbed Nathalie by the helmet and pushed the Red Ranger back. Just as she was about to grab her sword, a hawk flew in and grabbed the sword. The hawk had one injured wing and had a hard time flying. It landed in a tree and transformed into a teenage girl. Marissa smirked as she held Diana's sword.

"NO!" Diana screamed. She looked over to her right to see the two other Rangers celebrating their victory. "This isn't over!" Diana said, before she transported away. The sword in Marissa's hands also disappeared when Diana did.

"Power down!" Nathalie said, as she walked over to Marissa. Marissa jumped down out of the tree, but collapsed from using up most of her strength transforming between her human form and animal form. Nathalie grabbed Marissa's arm with her glowing hand. Marissa yelped in pain when Nathalie grabbed her leg harshly and scowled.

"Thanks," Marissa said once her arm was all healed. She stood up and joined the other Rangers.

"Are the crystals safe?" Nathalie asked Lew. He nodded. "Okay, let's hurry up and get to the Zords before nightfall comes." The others nodded and they walked off towards the beach.

* * *

><p>"Watch it bumble bee," Kennedi yelled, as she threw one of her daggers at Venus. Venus fell backwards as the dagger landed in her thigh. She pulled it out of her leg showing no signs in pain. "Are you okay?" Kennedi asked, as she helped Charley up.<p>

"Yeah," Charley said, as she stood up. "Watch out!" she shouted, as she pushed Kennedi down and jumped in front of the Orange Ranger. Venus had grabbed her blaster and started to fire at the two female Rangers. Charley quickly waved her hand in front of her body to generate a force field to protect both herself and Kennedi.

From behind the force field, Kennedi had reached down and touched the ground. Venus started to feel a pull at her leg and when she looked down her whole left leg had been captured by a vine. Suddenly, a second vine shot up out of the ground and wrapped itself around Venus' neck. The Roman Ranger struggled to free herself against the vines. Venus shut her eyes underneath her helmet and generated a forced field to surround herself. The vines turned brown and shriveled away under the power of Venus' force field.

"Hey Venus!" Jet shouted, as he threw the last Dweller up against a tree causing it to turn to dust. "Can you're force field protect you from this." Jet reached over and grabbed one of the large rocks that the younger children of Olympian Heights liked to play on and threw in towards her. The boulder smashed into Venus' shield but didn't break it.

_"Rangers I might know something that could break Venus' shield_," Phoebe said, through Charley's morpher. _"Bryce and Lew were able to successfully merge their power weapons together. Try merging yours and Kennedi's weapons." _

"Alright, thanks!" Charley nodded to Kennedi who nodded back in understanding. "Olympic Blaster!"

"Olympic Daggers!" Kennedi shouted, as the two threw their weapons up. The two power weapons broke apart and merged. A larger yellow and orange blaster fell into Charley's hands.

"Whoa!" Charley said, as she flipped the new power weapon over in her hands.

"Ha!" Venus laughed. "Like that little blaster is going to do anything to my force field."

"We'll see about that!" Charley said, as she aimed and pulled back the trigger on her new weapon. Normally Charley's blaster shot out rays of yellow light, except this time one of Kennedi's daggers was shot out of the end. A blast of yellow light swirled around the dagger as it neared Venus. As the blast hit Venus' force field, it slowed down suddenly. Charley's breathe hitched in when she saw the blast stop.

"No!" Kennedi cried, as she fell to the ground slowly. Her head looked up as suddenly the blast broke through Venus's force field and hit the Roman Ranger. The blast caused a huge explosion and when the flames settled down, Kennedi saw in Venus' spot a smaller miniature version of Venus.

"Now let's see who's weak," Charley smirked, as she put Venus into her Asclepius cube.

* * *

><p>"You're back!" Charley said, as she jumped up out of her chair and pulled Bryce into a hug. "Did you guys get it? Did everything go okay? No one got hurt right?" Charley said fast, everything coming out at once.<p>

"We're all fine," Bryce reassured Charley. "We even brought back a house guest with us." Bryce smirked, as he held the Asclepius cube that held Phoebus in it up.

"No way!" Kennedi said in awe, as she grabbed the cube. "Now we only have four Roman Rangers left." She said, as she put Phoebus next to Venus in the freezer containment.

"Four?" Marissa asked, as she walked over.

"Yeah, while you guys were off on vacation we actually did some hard work and were able to destroy Venus," Jet said, as he jumped off of the table.

"You do work?" Nathalie asked, as she raised an eye brow. "Ha, I would love to see that happen."

"Are all the crystals okay?" Phoebe asked, as she rushed over to Lew. He nodded and handed the box over to her. As she opened the box and the rest of the Rangers gathered around the Titan. "Great! Let's get this show on the road then as you Americans say."

"Now?" Marissa asked.

"Yes," Phoebe said, as she set the box down on the center table. She walked over to one of the shelves of the other side. Her eyes skimmed each shelf before they landed on a silver box. Muttering a few Greek words the box popped open. Inside was a piece of purple chalk.

"Chalk?" Jet asked, as he looked over Phoebe's shoulder. "No offense in all, but don't you think we're a little too old to be playing with chalk."

Phoebe just rolled her eyes as she walked by Jet. She got on the ground and began to draw a large circle. Inside of the circle she drew seven more little ones, all about the size a person could stand comfortably in. Six of them were placed in a circle and the seventh in the middle. All of the circles were connected with lines and around the outside a few words of Greek were sketched in. As Phoebe finished and stepped back, the symbols that Phoebe drew started to glow a deep purple.

"Everyone grab you're crystals and stand in a circle," Phoebe instructed. "Marissa, I have yours. You'll need to stand in the middle." Marissa nodded and Phoebe gave her the white crystal. "Now I need everyone except for Marissa grab hands with whoever is next to you and close your eyes." Phoebe then started to sing a soft lullaby in Greek. Suddenly, a burst of light shot up out of each Ranger in their respective color towards Marissa. Once the light died down, Marissa looked down and saw the white crystal completely restored and glowing.

"Did it work?" Lew asked, as he looked over at Phoebe. Phoebe shrugged and nodded towards Marissa to morph.

"Olympian Force, Protectors of Earth!" Marissa shouted.

_Marissa is standing in Athena's temple dressed in a white dress. A white haze falls upon her and covers her whole body. A bright light extends out of the haze and breaks away all the smoke. As the light disappears Marissa's body is replaced with her Ranger suit. "As bright at Athena, White Olympian Ranger!"_

Marissa smiled under her helmet as she stood successfully morphed. The other Rangers cheered and high fived each other once they saw Marissa complete and hold her morph.

"I guess we should say welcome to the team now," Bryce said, as he looked over at Nathalie. Nathalie let out a deep sighed and bit her lip.

"Welcome to the team," she said.


End file.
